Unexpected Life
by Hot Rod's Girl
Summary: A girl moves from her home town to Tranquility and gets thrown into the unexpected world of the autobots. Will she survive the many encounters.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **_Unexpected Life_

**Rating: **_T, just to be on the safe side_

**Pairings: **_Sunstreaker/oc, Prowl/Jazz but further on as you read_

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own anything; it all belongs to Hasbro sadly_

_Okay so I started a new story. Don't look at me the bunnies were ganging up on me. But don't worry; I won't abandon my other stories. I just know I had to get this one out here._

_So without further ado, here is Unexpected Life_

_

* * *

  
_

"WE'RE MOVING!" Alexander yelled at her step mom, standing calmly in front of her.

Alexander was currently sitting on the small plaid couch that sat in the small two-bedroom apartment. She was absolutely seething in anger when Christy, her step mom, just announced that they would be moving far away to the other side of the country.

"Calm down Alex," Christy tried to soothe her. "Cameron's sleeping and we don't want him to wake up."

"Does he even know we're moving," snapped Alex crossing her arms and glaring at Christy.

Christy was looking at the door behind Alex's back and when no sound was heard she turned back to Alex. "Yes, he knows and he is very excited to be moving."

"That's because he's only six years old, he doesn't know anything other then cartoons and action figures." Pointing a hand to the corner of their small living room where a box sat with Cameron's toys.

"True," Christy agreed. "but he will be able to make more suitable friends and be in a better community then where we are living now." Alex scowled as she silently agreed that living in New York City, wasn't one of the safest cities in the world.

Christy was talking again "Alex, I need you to help me out on this one please. I know you aren't happy…"

"Of course I'm not happy," Alex snapped interrupting her. "I'm leaving behind all my friends and moving to another place we know nothing about.

"I know Alex, but think of it this way you'll be able to go out whenever you like and make new friends, since yours here are slightly…" she trailed off leaving Ales to figure out the rest of her sentence. "Besides, this promotion will allow us to get in a new house and you'll finally have your own bedroom and bathroom."

"That still doesn't mean I want to go," she grumbled knowing she wasn't going to win this argument.

Standing up Alex made her way to Cameron and her room, closing the door softly so as not to wake him. She collapsed onto the small bed, tucking her hands behind her hand stared up at the bland ceiling.

Alex couldn't really blame Christy all that much. Ever since Alex's father had died it had been hard on the three of them, especially her and Christy. Cameron wasn't really old enough when he had passed away, but that didn't stop him from asking about his dad.

Alex was a child from another marriage of her father's whose wife had run out on him. Her father had meet Christy about seven years ago and Cameron was created from one of their dates. Her father had proposed when they found out Christy was pregnant.

Her father was an active duty soldier in the war in Iraq. Of course it was also where he died as well.

* * *

Waking the next morning Alex got up and took a quick shower, knowing Christy was going to need help packing what little things they had. Cameron was already up running around the apartment shouting happily about moving, as Christy and Alex packed the boxes into the suv.

Finally, the three of them climbed into the vehicle and Christy made her way out of the city and towards the open highway and on their way to Tranquility.

* * *

It had taken them nearly a whole week to get to the city and many nasty arguments between Alex and Christy. Alex was directing from looking at the maps. Christy didn't think they were going in the right direction and would pull off to the side of the road. A smirk would come to Alex's face each time her step mom through the map back.

"Mommy, are we there yet?" Cameron asked looking around out the back window and up at the tall buildings they past.

Alex sighed, closing her eyes trying to hold in the anger after he asked that question. Ever since they left New York he had been asking the same question over and over again. It was starting to drive her mad.

"We're almost there Cameron," Christy said pulling onto a street where many big houses sat on either side. "I think we're lost," she mumbled looking around.

"Wouldn't be the first time," muttered Alex, Christy shooting her a glare.

They turned down another road, Alex looking at the street sigh and saw it was the name that was on the paper. This piece of paper held the street name and address to their new home.

Looking up she turned her head looking for the house number. "THERE!" pointing to a big two story house.

Christy turned into the stone gravel driveway and the three sat there staring up at it. "This… this has to be some mistake." She stuttered.

"It's what the paper says," Alex handed her the piece of paper, which she looked over still not believing it was the right address.

Alex stepped out of the car, the gravel crunching under her sandals as she helped Cameron out of the back. Christy had gotten out as well and came around to their side still looking a little unsure that they were at the right place.

"Shall we go explore," she said and both kids grinned at her. The three made their way up the steps of the wrap around porch stopping before the double doors. Each door had a round stained glass window, with a picture of orchids in the middle of each pain.

Christy placed the key in the lock and unlocked the door, Alex nodding her head as she saw the uncertainty in her stepmother's eyes. Pushing the door open both women gasped as they got their first glimpse into the interior, their mouth's open in astonishment.

The foyer was beautifully decorated and furbished as they stepped in, Cameron having already taken off inside running around the first floor.

Alex continued walking around the house, finding the living room, which was much bigger, then their apartment ever was. The kitchen was magnificent in itself, all appliances were stainless steel and all top of the line Kenmore appliances. There was an island in the middle of the kitchen, with four barstools on one side and another sink. The kitchen lead into a great dining room, where a table and six chairs sat made of mahogany wood.

Christy came up behind her, just as Alex was about to open the double French doors leading out into a massive backyard. Green grass and flowers blooming everywhere.

"You know, I've always dreamed of giving my kids the best, but this is just so…"

"Amazing," Alex finished for her as she walked around the yard. She then stopped and turned to the other woman, who was still staring in awe. "Are you sure, you don't work for the government or something?" she asked out of the blue.

Christy blinked a few times. "Not that I'm aware of." Walking back into the house, closely followed by Alex, who wanted to check out the second floor.

There were four bedrooms upstairs, with three and a half baths, Cameron already in one of the bedrooms. Alex walked by and opened the door to a room to which she instantly fell in love with.

It was hugh and had a closet and bathroom of it's own, which meant she didn't have to share with Christy or Cameron. The bathroom had a glass shower stall, a marble sink and toilet.

Back in the bedroom there were a pair of French doors, which lead out onto a balcony. Looking across the street Alex saw a house similar to hers and that there was a nice looking camero in the driveway. Of course it was parked to an equally nice Porsche.

"Hello."

Startled Alex looked around for the source of the noise and found a woman with curly sandy blonde hair down below. "You must be the new neighbors." The woman called out with a wave of her hand.

"I'll be right down," Alex told her before disappearing from the balcony. She found Christy in one of the other bedrooms.

"Christy, we have a neighbor standing out on our driveway."

She nodded. "Alright grab Cameron and let's go meet them." Alex turned and entered Cameron's room who was jumping up and down on his bed already.

"Look Alex, I'm flying," he cried jumping up and stretching out his arms.

She laughed. "A regular superman." He landed on the floor next to her. "Come on, we have to meet the neighbors."

He grabbed her offered hand and all but pulled her out of his room and down the stairs. When they made it to the driveway, Christy was all ready out there talking with the curly haired woman.

"Ah Alex, Cam, meet Mrs. Witwicky. She lives across the street from us." Christy told them when they got closer.

"Hell Mrs. Witwicky," Alex greeted holding out her hand and shaking the older woman's.

"Oh, you are a very pretty girl," Mrs. Witwicky said cheerily. "You have beautiful hair. You know, you kind of look like my son's girlfriend. I thought for a minute their you were her."

"Thank you," Alex thanked pushing a stray strand of auburn hair over her shoulder.

Mrs. Witwicky smiled and looked down at Cameron who kind of hid behind Alex's legs a bit. "Hello, what's your name?" she cooed. Alex and Christy laughed at Cameron's shy behavior as Alex pulled Cam out from behind her.

"I'm sorry, he's just really shy," Christy apologized.

Mrs. Witwicky waved her off. "Don't worry, Sam was the same way when he was younger. Sam's my son," she added from the confused looks on the two women. "Anyways, since you're new to the neighborhood, I wish to invite the three of you to dinner over at my house."

"Oh, Mrs. Witwicky, we don't want to intrude." Christy began.

"Nonsense, it'll be a welcome dinner and you can meet my husband and son. Well, I have to go or it'll burn. See you around six thirty," she waved before anyone could say anymore. The three watched her cross the street and disappear into the house in front of them.

Christy turned to them. "That was…"

"Strange," Alex finished while her stepmother nodded.

"Yeah strange, but she seemed nice." Alex looked at her crazy as they made their way back into the house.

"Well, how about we unpack the car and get ready for dinner, since there won't be much to do." Christy suggested, as she and Alex made their way out to the car.

It only took them a few trips to get everything, since they didn't really have much to begin with. Cameron was in his room playing with his toys as Alex placed the last of his things in the room.

She then went down the hall to her room, closing the door to the bathroom.

Alex stood under the spray of the water, loving the fact that the bathroom was hers. Stepping out she quickly dried off before putting on a pair of short shorts and tank top.

She piled all of her hair into a ponytail and slipped on a pair of sandals. Alex applied a little bit of make up before heading downstairs, where Cameron and Christy were waiting.

They crossed the street and Christy rang the doorbell as they waited patiently. Mrs. Witwicky opened the door a big smile upon her face. "I'm so glad you could make it. Please come in, come in," as she stepped aside.

Her house was just as big as their own, but a lot more personal items including photos were scattered about.

Barking was suddenly heard and the three looked down to see a small brown dog standing backing up at them. Cameron instantly reached out to it as it came closer and allowed him to pet the dog.

"Don't worry, Mojo wouldn't hurt a fly," Mrs. Witwicky assured Christy who looked quite scared.

Alex tried to hold back a giggle as Mojo laid flat on his back and allowed Cam to scratch his belly. "Come, I'll introduce you to the family. Oh I hope you don't mind, but Sam's girlfriend, Mikaela has joined us for dinner as well."

Alex was astonished the woman had any breath left after saying that in one sentence. However, that thought quickly vanished as the four of them stepped into the dining room.

A gasp left hers and Christy's mouth as they stared at the three people across from them.

Mrs. Witwicky was grinning back and forth between the two groups as the six continued to star.

"See told you. You two look so much alike, save for the hair. That's the only difference you have." The woman spoke looking back and forth between the two teenage girls.

Alex was still staring at the girl standing across from her, taking in everything from head to toe. Mrs. Witwicky was right, they did look alike. Much like twins, except for the hair. While the girl's was black, Alex had the auburn hair, but everything else was identical.

"Are you sure you're an only child?" the boy asked earning a smack from Mrs. Witwicky.

She turned back to the three, who were still staring. "Please excuse Sam, he doesn't know when to bite his tongue. Anyways, this is my husband Ron," indicating the heavyset ma, with balding hair.

"That's my son Sam," talking to the boy. He was tall and had dark brown hair and brown eyes. "And of course Mikaela, Sam's girlfriend."

Alex and her family shook hands with the other three, still a little deterred by Mikaela. But, Mrs. Witwicky had already ushered the six to the dining room table, although she made Sam started getting the food.

* * *

Mr. and Mrs. Witwicky, along with Christy were seated at one end of the table, while the other four sat at the other end. The four were eating their food quietly, while the three adults talked aimlessly.

Out of the corner of her eye Alex, saw Mikaela nudge Sam, who looked up. "What?" he asked, making the three at the other end look their way.

"Say something," hissed Mikaela, who gave a grin to Alex and Cameron.

Sam blinked a few times before understanding downed on him. "Oh," turning to Alex. "So where are you from?"

Alex saw Mikaela shake her head, muttering softly about boys. A smile touched her face as Alex answered him. "New York."

The boy nodded his head, going back to this food, while his girlfriend looked ready to hit him. "Boy's so little regard in small talk."

Mikaela looked with a grin. "You have no idea." To which they laughed and broke the tension that hung over the table.

Once settled, Mikaela asked. "So where are you going to school?"

Alex shrugged, taking a sip of water. "Not sure actually. I mean I only just moved here."

"Well, you can come to school with us, since it's only a little ways away."

Smiling Alex said. "Sure, I'd like that."

Mikaela waved her hand. "No problem, it'll be fun to have another friend to talk to during lunch. To be honest Sam gets a little boring."

"HEY!" exclaimed Sam as the two girls giggled at him. He grumbled stabbing his food violently as his girlfriend leaned in and pecked him on the cheek.

The rest of the dinner Alex and Mikaela chatted about their likes and dislikes to each other, getting to know one another. Alex found that they both had the same interest in cloth's and music. Sam occasionally putting in a word or two, but he and Cameron just listened.

It was rather late when Alex, Christy and Cameron were making their way back across the street to their own house. Once inside Cameron took off upstairs, Christy telling him it was time for bed. Alex followed since was getting picked up by Sam early, since he had to stop and pick up Mikaela as well.

Alex smiled as she slipped into bed that night, falling fast asleep missing the sound of a car turning on and speeding off into the night.

* * *

**Author Notes: **_So there's the end of chapter one. She makes two new friends and things will literally take off from there. I'm surprisingly a few chapters into this story and I have no idea where it's going._

_But like my other stories, please review so that it can make me keep going. So read and leave reviews._


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **_Unexpected Life_

**Rating:** _T_

**Pairings: **_Sunstreaker/oc, Prowl/Jazz_

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own anything, but the plot._

_So here is chapter 2 of Unexpected Life. I finally edited it, after having it sit on my desktop for two days or so. Anyways hope you enjoy._  


* * *

Waking the next morning Alex took a quick shower, dressing in a pair of hip hugger jeans and blue tank top. She threw on a different pair of sandals and applied a little make up.

Downstairs Christy and Cam were already up, Cameron talking excitedly as he sat eating his breakfast.

Hearing a car honk, Alex bade a quick goodbye and walked out the front door. Only she stopped dead in her tracks and gaped at the yellow camero sitting in her driveway.

"This is your car?" she squeaked coming a little closer to it.

A grin came upon Sam's face. "Yep, it's my car." Patting the steering wheel.

Alex tilted her head inspecting it carefully. "Oh, you lucky bastard." He continued grinning as he got out and allowed her to climb into the back seat.

Alex was too interested in inspecting the inside of the car to notice where they were going. She ran her hands along the back seat, loving the feel of the leather beneath her fingers as Sam continued to drive.

They arrived at Mikaela's house ten minutes later, who was waiting for them outside as she jumped. Both her and Sam kissing quickly.

"Mikaela, I envy you," Alex spoke up as Sam continued driving.

"Whys that?" she asked turning to look at her.

"You have a boyfriend, who drives this totally wicked car," Alex grinned continuing to inspect the vehicle.

"Yeah, it can be real cool sometimes." Mikaela said looking over at Sam as they shared a knowing look. Alex to absorb in her inspection still didn't see it as they finally arrived at the school.

Mikaela let her out and Alex looked around noticing some of the odd looks that were turning her way. She walked next to her new friends as they led the way to the office, to pick up Alex's schedule.

"Is she going to be okay?" asked Alex as they left the receptionist behind.

The two nodded, looking at the piece of paper in Alex hands. "Oh, you have the same classes as me!" exclaimed Mikaela as she dragged Alex to their first class leaving Sam to make his own way to his.

* * *

Math was their first subject and by the time it was over Alex was ready for a nap. "Wow," she yawned stretching, not noticing the stares she was getting. "I didn't think I could ever find someone so boring after Mrs. Johnson back home. But he takes the cake."

"Yeah, I know what you mean and we still have almost a whole year to sit through his lectures," Mikaela said stopping at her locker.

"Remind me to bring a pillow next time," the two laughed as they made a quick stop at Alex's locker.

They then made their way to their next class which was history, Sam already in there saving two seat for them, one on either side of him.

"Sorry, I couldn't get any other seat but Trent took the one over there," pointing towards a rather built guy who was looking at the three of them.

The table sat four people and unfortunately Alex got the one next to Trent and boy was she going to regret it before the class was over.

They were only a quarter of the way through the class, Alex carefully taking down notes from the board when a note landed on her paper. She looked at the boy next to her, who was looking at her then down at the note. Opening it carefully her eyebrows rising in question.

'_Would you like to go out with me?_'

Alex regarded him carefully, before writing a big _NO_ on the paper and giving it back to him. He gave a small snort before the scratching of his pencil could be heard. He once again gave the note back to her.

Rolling her eyes Alex read the note taking a glance at Mikaela. Her friend had warned her about Trent the night before and knew some of the tricks he would use. He was a jock and jock's had to have pretty girlfriends to keep up their reputation.

Mikaela was frowning at her, but Alex only gave her a smile as she wrote back to him, slamming the paper down in front of him.

"Trent, is there a problem?" the teacher asked as all eyes turned to him.

He cleared his throat. "No sir, no problem." When the teacher turned back to the board he gave her a glare, which she contently ignored, going back to her notes.

The paper found it's way to her a third time and she grabbed it and threw it across the room, where it landed on the back of the teacher's head. Stopping in his lecture, snickers were heard as he picked it up and read through the contents.

"Trent see me after class." He said turning back around.

Alex stifled a giggle as she returned to her notes and waited for the class to end to get as far away from the guy as possible.

* * *

"Oh my god, that was just unbelievable." Sam gushed for what felt like the hundredth time since history had been over.

The three of them were currently sitting on the grass before the parking lot, eating lunch and talking about what had occurred.

Mikaela sighed having had about enough of it. "Yes Sam, it was. Now shut up." Both girls giggled as he grumbled and ate his sandwich. "I'm actually glad I warned you about Trent."

"I'm kind of glad you did too, because it save me the hassle." Said Alex as she looked around. "Speak of the devil." Spotting him making his way over to the three.

Sam and Mikaela instantly stood up, while Alex did slower then the others. All three watched as the boy stood before them with three of his friends behind him. "You got me in detention. I never get detention," he growled pointing at Alex.

Alex placed a hand on her chest and looked around as if searching for someone else. "I'm sorry, were you talking to me."

He sneered taking a step forward, Mikaela placing a hand on his chest. "Back off Trent, you were the one that started it."

"No I wasn't, this little bitch did."

SMACK

Trent stepped back a few steps holding a hand to his stinging check looking at Alex who was practically glaring daggers at him. "Get the fuck out of here before I cut your balls off," she sneered.

He narrowed his eyes at her before turning and stomping away, the other three following glaring back over their shoulders.

Alex looked down at her hand then up to her friends face. "What a great day to start the first day of school," she sulked sitting down.

* * *

The rest of the day she kept to herself only talking to the two of them, who tried to cheer her up a little. By the time school ended she was rather happy to be out of the school and on her way to Sam's car.

"I hate school sometimes," she complained depositing her mounds of books on the seat next to her.

"Yeah, it can be that way," said Mikaela as Sam drove down unfamiliar paths to Alex.

"Where are we going?" she asked looking out the front windshield.

"There's a little area the both of us go to when we don't want to go home right away." Explained Sam.

They continued driving for a while in silence, Alex just enjoying the car ride when Sam turned and pulled into a big field with a single tree. It stood looking over the mountains.

All three teens got out, Alex taking her books so she could begin on her massive pile of homework if she wanted to get through the school year.

She was currently leaning back against the lone tree working on her math homework, while Sam and Mikaela had their alone time. So immersed in her homework that she didn't hear three other vehicles drive up until a pair of shoes stepped in front of her.

Looking up her eyes widening, as she looked into the face of a muscular man in his late thirties with deep green eyes. Letting out a squeak she got up and all but sprinted away from the man who seemed startled, before running after hers. His long legs catching up with her quickly.

Looking over her shoulder Alex ducked as the man tried to tackle her. She turned and ran back to Sam and Mikaela who seemed to be amused by the cat and mouse game. Alex saw three other men standing next to the two teens with smiles on their face. She made her way over and ducked behind her friends.

"What does he want?" she breathed heavily after her run.

The man was coming closer looking quite angry as he dusted himself. Sam was busy laughing as Mikaela answered her. "Don't worry he's harmless really." Alex shot her a skeptical look as the man continued coming closer, his sites set on her. "He's just making sure you're not a threat to us."

Alex scooted backwards away from the man only to bump into a man behind her. She glanced up to see a man in his late thirties, early forties looking down at her.

The man that had chased her first was almost upon her when Alex got up and ran again, missing the man's hands by inches. She ran over to the tree and began climbing up it. The man below her grumbled since she was out of his reach as the others came over and tried to get him to back down.

Another guy who looked no older then her or her friends began making his way up the tree after her. Alex continued to climb until she was at the top and realized there was nowhere to go.

"Don't worry Alex, they won't hurt you," Sam called up to her.

"Says you, he," pointing at the man who was glaring up at her. "Is the one who's chasing me looking like he wants to kill me." She stopped clinging desperately to the tree branch, just now realizing how high up she was. "I think, I'm stuck."

Sam fell to the ground laughing as Mikaela shook her head at him, scolding him for laying and saying that he could switch places with.

The three men down below were watching carefully as the other young teen continued to climb with a little more speed to reach her in time. "Alex," Mikaela called up to her. "Chase is going to help you down."

Turning her head Alex saw that the boy, Chase was about even with her, his blonde hair falling over his bright blue eyes. He looked at her and it looked like he seemed to be analyzing something. "Can you scoot back towards the trunk?" he asked.

Alex gulped before looking behind her and began inching backwards slowly until her butt touched the back of the tree. She looked back at Chase who had somehow moved to the branch underneath her and was standing up on both legs, looking undisturbed by the height.

"Swing your right leg over and I'll help you down to this branch," he instructed.

She did as she was told grabbing the branch tightly as he placed his arms around her stomach. "You can let go," he said, but she was too frightened to.

Shaking her head she gripped the branch tighter shutting her eyes. "I promise I won't drop you." Alex shook her head. She heard him sigh as he reached up and gently pried her hands from her hold. He placed her left hand around his neck and then worked on her right hand, which he also wrapped around his neck.

Alex to scared to even move, just clung to his form as he made his way awkwardly down the tree, nearly falling twice as he landed onto the ground.

Hands came and pried her arms from around Chase's neck and gently lifted her up and took her to one of the vehicles.

"Um Jack, I think she's all right," Sam spoke up as they followed behind.

The man stopped with her and turned to Sam. "But her heart rate is dangerously high."

"That's because she was up in a tree and probably frightened of the height," Mikaela pointed out.

Alex had finally calmed down enough to look up at the man who held her and quickly scrambled out of his hands, which he allowed her to do.

"I've had enough for one day. I want to go home," she said picking up her things and looking between Sam and Mikaela. They nodded their heads as she walked quickly to the camero and got in, not bothering to thank the man who helped her.

Sam and Mikaela said goodbye to their friends before climbing into the car and pulling out of the field much to Alex's relief.

* * *

No one said anything as Sam continued to drive, Alex to edgy and wanting nothing more to be home where it was safe. They pulled into her drive twenty minutes later, Alex thanking them and saying she would see them in the morning.

She closed the door behind her and made her way to the kitchen where voices were coming from, stepping in and seeing bags full of food on the counters.

"Oh Alex, thank god your home. Can you help put the food away, Cam wants me to help him with his homework." Christy said disappearing before Alex had a chance to respond.

"Yeah sure I'll put the food away," Alex grumbled darkly placing a cartoon of eggs in the fridge. She continued putting the food away until Christy came back in ten minutes later.

"So where did you go after school?"

Alex sighed grabbing a cup and getting a glass of water. "Sam and Mikaela took me to this open field where they hang out after school."

"That's good, you've made some new friends. How was school though?" Christy then asked. Alex watched as she grabbed bread and mayo, beginning to make a ham sandwich, which was one of Cam's favorite.

"It's was okay at first, then this total jock ruined it. He's an ex-boyfriend of Mikaela's and a total jerk."

Christy nodded her head. "Well, you can't win them all," she commented as she left the kitchen.

Alex grabbed an apple and made her way up to her room, intent on finishing her homework. Once in her room she threw open the windows and French doors letting in the cool summer breeze that was flowing though. She sat idly on her bed reading her history book munching on her apple as the breeze felt good against her hot skin.

A little after ten she looked up from her books having finally finished most of it. Alex rubbed at her neck, which tingled after looking down for a length of time. She placed her books by the door and stepped out onto the balcony, taking in the warm weather.

The star danced brightly in the sky, twinkling at one another in there own little dance. Taking one last look at them she headed inside content on getting a full nights rest.

Long after she had fallen asleep the sound of a car starting broke through the night and pulled quietly out of a drove and drove off into the night, leaving behind no trail.

* * *

**Author Notes: **_Well, there you have it chapter 2. Still not a lot happening at this point, but that'll change next chapter for sure. By the way I had to give the autobot's nicknames so Alex wouldn't ask any question. So if you were wondering about the newcomers, that was them. **Please review.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **_Unexpected Life_

**Rating: **_T_

**Pairings: **_Sunstreaker/oc, Prowl/Jazz_

**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing but the plot, everything belongs to Hasbro_

_Okay, so here is the next chapter for Unexpected Life. Alex finally gets to meet the autobots. This chapter is actually shorter then the others, but not to worry the next ones are longer. I promise. Now onwards._

_

* * *

_"Tomorrow, expect a quiz on chapters five and six," the history teacher called out as his students left the classroom.

Alex made a mental note to study those chapters as she and Mikaela made their way towards their lockers. Sam caught up to them at Alex's locker as she grabbed her geography book and slammed her locker shut. She was really getting annoyed about all the whisper and stares that were following her around.

Apparently, her attacks on Trent yesterday spread overnight and add to the fact, that she and Mikaela looked alike.

The three sat through their geography class rather silently, Alex counting down the minutes until lunch, she was rather hungry.

So when the bell rang to signal the end of class she practically flew out of the classroom and to her locker, grabbing her bag. It contained a chicken sandwich, a bag of chips and a few Oreo cookies.

Mikaela and Sam were already sitting out by the parking lot when she joined them, tearing into her food rather greedily. She shot a glare at Sam who had the odyssey to snicker at her, while Mikaela swatted him on the head.

The ringing of a phone was heard not soon after and Sam and Mikaela picked up their phones. Alex watched as their eyes widened at the messages they received. "Everything okay?" she asked when they took a glance at each other.

"Um Alex, we're going to have to drop you off at home after school. Mikaela and I have somewhere to go," Sam said uncertainly.

"Alright that's fine," looking back and forth between them. Before she could ask what was wrong the bell rang and the three headed inside to finish up the rest of the school day.

* * *

When the last bell rang Mikaela pushed Alex towards Sam's car looking around anxiously as Sam sat in his car already to go. "What's a matter?" asked Alex for the third time that day, crawling into the back seat.

"Nothing," squeaked Sam as he pulled out of the parking lot turning his head every which way.

Alex looked towards Mikaela who was doing the same thing as she huffed and leaned back against the seat. The two were really edgy when it came to seeing cars go by. Alex started to wonder if they were suffering from something she couldn't spot.

Looking in the rear view mirror she spotted a police cruiser following them though it didn't have its lights on. She glanced away, and then back a second time and this time the cop's lights were on. "Um Sam," tapping the boy on the shoulder. "You have a cop behind you."

He jumped and hit his head on the roof as Mikaela looked out the back window, her eyes widening. "GO SAM, ITS HIM!" she screamed as Sam slammed on the gas pedal.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Alex yelled as she was pushed back against the seat. Sam was driving way to fast and the cop was on their tail. "YOUR NOT SUPPOSE TO RUN FROM THE COPS!" She screamed as he continued to drive.

There was so much yelling going on between the three of them no one heard the sirens of the cop car as he continued to pursue them. Alex was gripping the seat in front of her tightly as Sam continued drive, Mikaela shouting at him to go faster.

They speed down streets ignoring the stop signs and traffic lights; people jumping out of their way on the crosswalks as they speed pass. Alex pulled her way from the back seat and glared at Sam who was gripping the front seat in a dangerous hold.

"YOU'RE NOT DRIVING!" she screamed as the wheel moved back and forth by itself. "LET ME OUT YOU CRAZY IDIOT! LET ME OUT!," she began pounding on the window screaming her lungs outs.

"SAM WE HAVE TO DO SOMETHING!" Mikaela yelled as she looked out the passenger window.

"BUT WHAT CAN WE DO, ALEX IS IN THE CAR AND…"

"WHO CARES, SHE'S ALREADY SEEN THE WHEEL TURNING ITSELF. THERE'S NO POINT IN HIDING IT NOW. BUMBLEBEE, WE NEED BACK UP."

"Optimus, Ironhide and Ratchet are on their way and already aware of Alex with me, another voice spoke in the car.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Alex asked as they turned a corner quickly. "WHAT'S GOING ON?"

Neither of them answered her question as they drove out of the city and into a desert terrain as the cop continued to follow them. Alex couldn't understand a thing and why there was only one cop following when there should have been hundreds. Okay, maybe she was exaggerating a bit, but something just wasn't adding up.

Suddenly, three vehicles appeared in front of them as they continued to drive towards and Alex let out an audible gasp as the three vehicles stood up. Something blue seemed to be coming from the black thing and none of them hit the camero. Alex looked behind to see the cop car dodging. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" she screamed becoming very aggravated about being ignored.

Again no one answered her as the camero pulled up behind the three standing things. Sam and Mikaela quickly jumped out of the car. "Come on," Sam urged grabbing her before she could protest.

Mikaela was already running away from the scene while Sam dragged Alex behind him. Looking over her shoulder Alex could only stare as the once camero turned into something resembling that of the other three previous vehicles.

What got her though was that the cop car that was following them had also changed into a monster and was fighting with the four standing ones. Before she had a chance to utter a word she tripped on the uneven terrain and hit her head on a protruding rock allowing the black to take over her conscious.

* * *

Blinking slowly Alex brought up a hand to her head only to pull it away when she felt something wet on her hand. She groaned when she saw blood on her hand, turning over and focusing on where she was. Her eyes widen as she took in a white room and the considerably large tools placed neatly on the tables.

Looking down she noticed that she was on a smooth metal table, about twenty times bigger then her.

"You should sit still while I look at your head," a voice spoke making her stop in her stare.

Looking around Alex frowned not able to find where the voice came from. She scooted to the edge of the table, but hastily scooted back at the sheer drop off. There was a shuffling sound behind her and Alex turned. Suddenly her vocals finding the highest tone they could go as she screamed.

There was a big yellow thing coming towards her as she continued to scream and scoot back away from it. In her confused state Alex didn't realize she was still close to the edge and slipped over it.

Her screams increased as she felt herself falling, the ground coming closer and closer as she waited for impact.

It never came however as she landed rather hard on something metal, her screams dyeing in her throat. Then the ground was becoming further away as she was raised up and placed gently back onto the metal surface before the yellow thing came into her sights. She attempted to scoot away from it, but what looked like hands grabbed a hold of her and brought her closer.

Instincts took over; Alex lashed out and kicked at the thing a metallic ringing through the room. She let out a painful moan bringing her foot back and rubbing it hopefully to relieve some of the pain. "Ow, Ow, Ow," she cried still rubbing her foot.

"Please allow me to check you over," that voice said again.

She stopped rubbing her foot and looked up into a pair of blue headlights. Pain forgotten Alex tried to back away, but was stopped with a barrier behind her. "What do you want?" she asked.

The blue headlights pulled back slightly as the thing towered over her. "I just want to look over your wounds." It spoke softly, trying not to frighten her anymore.

Alex didn't say anything as something popped in front of her. Although she did jump when she recognized the man who had held her in his arms the day she was scared to climb down the tree.

She jumped again as he reached out a hand and touched her head, which instantly stung as he wiped away the blood. Alex continued staring at the man as he cleaned her head and then put something on it, before he moved down to her foot. He rotated it around and around, placing it down and she watched as he suddenly disappeared and the thing before her moved again.

"Your foot and head are going to be fine in a day or two," it said as it began tampering with something on a table.

"ALEX," someone yelled and she turned to see Sam and Mikaela walking, or more like riding in on another of those giant things.

Mikaela was smiling and waving at her, while Sam seemed to be conversing with the yellow thing holding him. The yellow thing that had looked at her head turned to the giant comrade and inclined its head, before turning back to his sorting.

Mikaela and Sam were placed down next to her, her friends kneeling down with a reassuring smile. "I'm sure you are confused right now," grinned Mikaela as Alex shot her a critical look. "and everything will be explained to you."

"What are those?" Alex asked pointing to the two conversing things.

Sam chuckled. "They are autobot's. Basically, alien robot's from another planet." Alex's eyes widen at that. "Don't worry though, they aren't here to hurt you. They're here to protect."

"That still doesn't make me feel any better," whispered Alex eying the two yellow robots carefully.

Mikaela put a hand on Alex's shoulder. "Trust me being around these guys isn't as bad as it seems. Once you get to know them that are all just down hearted guys." Alex shot another scandalized look as the sounds of what seemed to be footsteps echoed outside.

Looking behind her to a door she saw two other big robots walk into the room, one taller then the other four, at about thirty feet tall with flames covering his blue and red body. The second one was a black muscular robot that seemed to be in a very bad mood, at least in her opinion.

"That's the leader of the autobot's," Mikaela pointed to the flamed robot. "His name is Optimus Prime. The black one is Ironhide, their weapon specialist," Alex scooted back a little bit. "Ratchet is their medical specialist, the one who patched up your head. The other yellow autobot is Bumblebee and Sam's guardian."

"How did you get mixed up with them?" Alex asked as a grin spread over both Sam's and Mikaela's faces.

"Fate has allowed our path's to intertwine as it has with your own," a voice spoke up.

Alex turned to see the leader of the autobot's looking down at her softly, his blue optics comforting her in some way. "Hello Alexandra, my name is Optimus Prime and we are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron." He introduced. "You can call us autobot's for short though."

"Where am I?" she asked in a small squeaky voice.

The thing seemed to smile down at her. "You are at our base, where you will be protected from the decepticon's."

A very confused expression appeared on her face. "What are decepticon's?"

Something close to a sigh seemed to have escaped Optimus's mouth as he pulled away from her. "If I tell you our secret will you promise not to reveal our secrets or our location to anyone?

"It's not like anyone would believe me, even if I did," she mumbled looking to Sam and Mikaela. She sighed and turned back to Optimus and nodded her head for him to continue.

It took a few hours to tell their tale and Alex's mouth was hanging open when they finished telling it. Awe and curiosity were written all over her features. "Are there more of you then?"

"We are hoping that more autobot's survived and have received our message."

A grin was suddenly plastered upon her face, making Sam step back wearily. Mikaela was just a little apprehensive as well as Alex spoke up. "Can I be there when you other friends come in?"

Laughter came from all of them; even Alex couldn't help but laugh. "I'm so glad I moved here otherwise my life would be completely boring." She looked at her watch, gasping loudly and standing up. "I'm so going to be grounded."

She saw Sam look at his watch and let out a loud groan. "Great, I'm already five minutes late."

Optimus spoke up turning to Bumblebee. "Take the three home, but be cautious Barricade can still be out there."

Bumblebee nodded holding out his hand for the three teens. He then walked out of the med bay and to the entrance of the base where he transformed into his alt mode and quickly driving away to take them home.

* * *

**Author Notes: **_Like i said not very long, but now she knows the autobot's are here. Yea, Sam and Mikaela don't have to hide it anymore. Anyways, chapter 4 will be up sometime this week, never fear. But for now **Review please!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: **_Unexpected Life_

**Rating: **_T_

**Pairings: **_Sunstreaker/oc, Prowl/Jazz_

**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing but the plot, everything else belongs to Hasbro._

_Okay, so I decided to post chapter 5 of Unexpected Life, since tomorrow I would not have time to do. So, last chapter Alex finally learns about the autobot's. This chapter we get to have a few others join. Yeah!_

_

* * *

_To say that Christy was worried was an understatement as Alex was practically grounded for a whole month. She was only allowed to go to school and back home again.

When Alex explained this to Sam and Mikaela at school they looked guilty, but she waved off their apologies, saying that she would do it a hundred times again.

About a week had passed since she first meet the autobot's, even though she was fearful of getting stepped on. Alex began to grow accustom to being around them. Late at night when her stepmother was asleep she would stand on her balcony and Bumblebee would come over and talk with her.

She learned a lot about him and his companions, knowing that she wanted to meet more autobot's when they arrived on earth.

It was during one of their late night talks that news reached the both of them. Alex was sitting on the railing leaning back against the house listening as Bee told her of his past life on Cybertron. He suddenly stopped in his tale and Alex looked at him curiously.

"Bumblebee, what's a matter?" she asked standing up.

He didn't answer her for a few minutes before he turned his optics and a smile lit up his face. "Optimus just told me that there have been pods spotted outside of earth. They are making their way here and they should arrive by tomorrow night."

"That's great Bumblebee," she laughed as he did a sort of dance in a circle. "Are they autobot's then?"

"Yes," he said again nodding his head. "I shall pick you up tomorrow so we can go meet them."

Her face fell at this and he looked down confused. "I don't know if I can get away Bee. Christy has grounded me for a whole month and it's only been a week."

"Optimus doesn't predict them landing until late at night, can you sneak out like when we talk." Alex thought on this for a few minutes before nodding her head and bidding goodnight. She watched as he changed back into his camero form and park in Sam's driveway a smile still on her face at the thought of meeting more autobot's.

* * *

Sam, Mikaela and Alex were so excited to be meeting the new comers, that they hardly paid attention to their teachers all day. Thankfully it was Friday and they had the whole weekend off. After the last bell of the day rang Sam dropped Alex off at home, pulling into his own drive to wait for the night to come.

Alex spent most of the time helping Cam finish his own homework for the weekend, not even bothering to open her own books since she knew she was never going to be able to concentrate.

When ten o'clock rolled around she bid goodnight to Christy who had just put Cameron to bed and quickly changed into a pair of dark jeans and sweatshirt. The night was a little cold as she climbed into bed dressed, but leaving her French doors open.

Alex was shaken awake a few hours later, Mikaela standing over her, while Sam stood next to the doors silently. Bumblebee's form was outside, his hand out as the three teens climbed on. He walked away from the house a little ways before changing into his alt mode and allowing them to climb in.

It was a little while before three other vehicles joint them. They recognized Optimus's semi form, Ratchet's search and rescue hummer and the giant Topkick of Ironhide.

"How much longer?" yawned Alex looking out the window.

Bumblebee's voice broke through the radio. "Not much, Optimus calculated that they were going to land in an open field and hour or so out of town."

"Will we reach there before they land?" Sam asked also with a yawn.

"Yes," Bumblebee finished as they fell into a relative silence.

Alex was just about to fall asleep when she felt the camero slow down and Bee say that they had arrived. The three teens instantly shot out of him, Mikaela grabbing the blankets she had brought with them, spreading one on the ground and throwing the other around them.

"I'm really nervous," Alex whispered looking up at the star strewn sky.

"It'll be cool to meet some of their friends," whispered Mikaela leaning against Sam's shoulder. Alex looked behind them to see the four autobot's looking up at the sky as well. Occasionally one of them would shift, but other then that they were exceptionally very quiet.

"LOOK!" Sam shouted pointing a finger to the sky.

Five bright balls of fire were making their way towards them; all three teens had mouths open as they flew over everyone's head. Bumblebee brought his hand down and the three quickly climbed on, Bee running to catch up with the other three mechs.

There were five good size craters in the earth, fire still burning in parts of it. Each heard a sequence of what sounded like parts moving.

As the four autobot's stopped near the edge of one of the craters a loud yell rang through the silent night. One of the protoform jumped out of it's crater and tackled the one over from it as they began fighting each other. Two others joined the two while the last one stood up and away from the fighting four, dusting itself off with an annoyed look.

It noticed the four autobot's and made its way over to them. "Autobot Prowl, reporting sir," It introduced.

Yelling and fighting still went on behind him as Optimus stepped forward. "Welcome to earth Prowl and I'm glad you could make it." Prowl inclined his head turning back to the other four.

Two of them had somehow managed to pin the other two who were looking up at them dangerously. "Allow them up soldiers," ordered Optimus.

The two that had pinned the other two jumped up suddenly with big smiles on their faces and ran towards a very surprised Ratchet.

Alex watched stunned as they both tackled him sending all three to the ground in a heap. She heard Prowl growl twins as chuckles were heard from the other autobot's watching as Ratchet tried to disentangle himself.

Suddenly there was a pair of blue optics in her face making her and the other two jump at the sudden appearance.

"Are these the organics who live here?" the mech asked happily. Alex, Mikaela and Sam scooted back as far as they could go in Bee's hand, not knowing what to make of the mech in front of them.

"At ease Wheeljack, they are not for studying." All three teens widen their eyes in fright as the autobot Wheeljack continued to look at them excitedly.

Loud roars made everyone turn to see Ratchet holding up his wrench threaten at the other two.

"Ah, come on Ratchet we want to hug you." One of them said, although Alex couldn't tell which it was.

A growl emitted from Ratchet's vocalizers. "If you so much as think of pranking or even entering my med bay, I will deactivate you permanently."

"Remind me never to get on his bad side," Sam muttered the girls falling into a fit of giggles.

This seemed to snap the twin's attention towards them. They pushed aside an angry Prowl, to get at the three humans, both girls stopping when they brought their optics level.

"Look Sunny femme twins," the one said in front of Mikaela.

Alex and Mikaela glared hard at them, Sam having taken a step back. "WE AREN'T TWINS!" they yelled surprising the five new arrivals.

The one that spoke blinked looking back and forth between the two carefully. He was pushed out of the way though by Wheeljack who seemed even more excited.

"No, not twins. They have two different DNA structures, but yet, they look identical in appearance. Fascinating. I must explore more into this." He said bringing up a finger and poking Mikaela.

"MAKE HIM STOP!" screamed Mikaela trying to kick out at the finger. Alex was so busy laughing; she didn't realize she was on the edge of Bee's hand until she rolled off.

A scream came from her, but didn't last very long as she landed on something hard. A hand wrapped protectively around her and brought her back with the other.

Deep blue optics looked at her carefully as she got her breathing back under normal. "Thank you," she thanked. A snort escaped his vocalizer as he placed her on Ratchet's awaiting hand and moved to stand next to his brother. "Is he always this antisocial?" she asked the medic.

Ratchet had a smile on his face as he looked over at the glaring twin who had heard her question. "Yes, he is," he stated simply, checking her over.

"I'm fine Ratchet, I'm not hurt." She tried to push him away. He snorted before handing her back to Bumblebee, her friends asking if she was all right.

Optimus spoke up. "I think it best if we return the humans back to their homes. We don't want Christy to find out you were gone." A scowl came upon Alex's face as she crossed her arms and sulked.

Bumblebee lowered his hand, allowing them to get off before changing into his alt mode.

It would be another half hour before they actually left the field, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker looking over his new form. Bumblebee happily honked his horn as Ratchet, Optimus and Ironhide changed into their forms as well.

Prowl, Mirage, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker and Wheeljack followed in their protoform forms as they lead the way back to the city. Once in the city Prowl instantly changed into a motorized 2009 Saleen S7, that happened to be a passing cop car. It was complete with sirens, lights and decals on the side.

He grumbled as he heard the twins tease him about his alt mode. Wheeljack had chosen that of a silver Audi- R8, while Mirage had chosen a blue and white corvette.

It was Sunstreaker and Sideswipe who were holding up the whole getting home before the parents found out thing, by being picky about their alt modes. After an hour and many threats from Prowl about throwing them into the brig. The twins finally choose an alt mode of Lamborghini Murcielago's.

"What is it with you guys and expensive cars?" Alex asked, watching each vehicle in turn.

Sideswipe was a deep red color, while Sunstreaker had chosen to go with a golden yellow.

Mikaela was the first one to be dropped off, kissing Sam and waving as the autobot's drove off towards Alex and Sam's home. Bumblebee stopped on the street both teens scrambling out as he transformed and held out his hand for Alex.

She had taken off her shoes to make little noise as she landed lightly on her balcony and listened closely for any noise from Cameron or Christy. When she was sure the coast was clear she turned and waved to Bee who then helped Sam through his window. Alex smiled as she slid into her bed closing her eyes not even bothering to change as she fell fast asleep.

* * *

**Author Notes: **_That was chapter 4. Hope it didn't disappoint too much. I actually realized this was shorter then the previous chapter. But not to worry, the next chapter is actually 7 pages long._

_**Please Review!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: **_Unexpected Life_

**Rating: **_T_

**Pairings: **_Sunstreaker/oc, Prowl/Jazz_

**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing but the plot, everything else belongs to Hasbro_

_Okay, so here is Chapter 5 of Unexpected Life. For some reason not much went on in this chapter like I had hope, but the next one should be improved._

_

* * *

_"WAKE UP, WAKE UP." Alex was rudely awakened only a few hours later. Groaning she turned towards her clock which only read nine o'clock, pushing Cam who continued to shake her. "Get up Alex, mom's taking us shopping." He cried happily.

"Go away Cam," she grumbled bringing her pillow over her head.

"But we're going shopping." He shook.

"I don't care, I'm too tired." Her voice muffled and irritated.

Cam huffed. "But mom says you have to go because you're still grounded."

"Fine, just go away." She snapped. Alex heard him laugh as he ran out of her room, a silence filling it. Knowing that she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep she got up grabbing a fresh pair of cloth's and jumping into the shower. The cold water instantly waking her up.

By the time she got downstairs Christy and Cam were waiting by the front door, her stepmother giving her a very irritated glare. Alex huffed as she followed the two out to the car, noticing that Bee was in his camero form in the driveway across from theirs.

A small smile found it's way on her lips as she climbed into the front passenger seat as Christy drove off. She merely glanced out the passenger side window, not even caring where they were going as they continued to drive.

Alex spotted two familiar cars driving along in a lane over from her, a yellow and red Lamborghini dodging other cars. She continued to smile as Christy made a right turn and the two vehicles pulled away as they arrived at the mall ten minutes later.

"All right Alex, here's some money," Christy said handing over a few fifty's. "Cam needs some new school cloth's and I'm sure you're in need of new ones too. So you can go buy yours while I take Cam and we'll meet back here in two hours." Alex nodded as she turned and began making her way through the crowd searching for a decent store.

Two hours later she was standing by the entrance of the mall a few bags in each hand, when she heard her name being called. She scanned the crowd and spotted Mikaela making her way towards her. "What are you doing?" she asked once close enough.

Mikaela grinned holing up a few bags of her own. "Same thing you are apparently. Who are you here with?" she asked looking around.

Ales huffed. "Christy and Cam, they should be here any minute now.' Her face brightened up. "I saw the twins driving around the city on my way here."

"Really, that's awesome."

"What's awesome," an annoyed voice spoke up. Both girls turned to see Christy standing with one hand holding tightly to Cam's, shopping bags in her other.

Alex and Mikaela grinned. "I'll see you Monday," her friend waved off disappearing out of the mall.

Christy gave a loud huff as she pulled Cam out of the mall, followed by Alex who was humming a song she heard on the radio. She climbed into the passenger seat watching cars pass by carefully, looking for any kind of familiar form. But Alex didn't spot anything familiar as they arrived home.

She grabbed her things and placed them in her room, grabbing her schoolbooks and set out to finish her homework. Alex looked up from her math homework upon hearing the sound of running motors, glancing at the clock to realize it was only 9:30.

Placing her books aside she stood stretching her muscles to get the kinks out of them as she made her way to the balcony to see what was going on. Alex jumped back when a pair of bright blue optics popped up from beneath the balcony.

"Ratchet, what's going on?" she whispered looking inside her room to make sure the door was closed.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you, but I wouldn't have come if it wasn't so urgent." He apologized.

"What's going on though?" she asked again noticing his unease.

He shook his head. "I can't tell you here, Optimus has asked us to bring you back to the base to explain."

"But I'm not allowed to leave and it's early. Christy is still awake as is Cam," she whispered urgently.

"I know but this matter concerns you, Sam and Mikaela. So I'm here to take you to the base."

She let out a sigh. "Alright give me a minute," slipping back inside. She put her books over on her bookshelf gathering some pillows and stuffing them under the blankets on her bed. She stood back to make sure nothing was out of place as she threw on a sweatshirt and closed her balcony doors. Ratchet held out his hand as she climbed on lowering her to the ground as he changed into his alt mode.

She climbed into his passenger seat as he set off quickly. "Ratchet, tell me what's going on?" she asked again after a while.

His voice cackled through his radio. 'It seems that Starscream has returned and has brought reinforcements."

"What has this to do with me?"

"You were with Bumblebee when Barricade chased him through the city and so your energy signature has been embedded into his systems," he explained.

Her eyes widened. "My family are they in danger."

"No, he only has your energy signature, he does not know who you are completely."

"Oh that makes me feel so much better," she sneered crossing her arms and glaring out the window.

"I'm sorry Alex, but as long as you stay close to us you will be protected from them." She didn't reply and he took her silence and continued to drive coming to the entrance of the base not long after.

Alex climbed out of his alt form waiting as he changed and lowered his hand, as she climbed on. They entered a rather big room where a gigantic table sat along with a dozen giant sized chairs.

Optimus already sat at the head on the table, Prowl in the chair next to him. Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Mirage, Wheeljack and Ironhide sitting and talking amongst themselves.

Ratchet sat down next to Prowl placing her on the table just as Bumblebee arrived with Sam and Mikaela in his hand.

"Thank you all for coming on such short notice," Optimus voiced echoed around the room. "As you probably know Starscream has returned and has brought more decepticon's with him here as well. The government and military have already been warned of them and are on high alert at all times."

"We don't know the where bouts or what they are planning to do, but we do know that there is another matter that has come up." By now he had the attention of everyone in the room. "The All Spark has begun to regenerate itself."

An odd silence fell over the room. "Your kidding right," Sam gapped up at the leader.

His blue head shook back and forth. "I kid you not Sam, it has begun regenerating and is now half way through."

"Does Starscream know of this?"

"We can only hope not as the All Spark remains hidden here on the base. Which brings us to the next duty. Prowl," he turned to the tactician.

"Yes, each of you three," looking down at the teens who looked up at him. "Will be getting guardians to protect you from any harm. Bumblebee will continue being Sam's guardian and I have assigned ones to both Mikaela and Alex."

The two girls shared a glance between each other before looking back at Prowl. He seemed to have an amused glint in his optics as he looked down at them. "Alex will be in the care of Sunstreaker, while Mikaela will be in the care of Sideswipe."

"WHAT?" roared the yellow Lamborghini, anger written deep in his optics. "Why do I get stuck with the human?"

Alex huffed not liking his attitude, crossing her arms over her chest and glaring at him. Mikaela shot her a sympathy look as Sideswipe laughed out loud.

"Because," Prowl spoke up once Sunstreaker had quieted. "It will keep both you and your brother out of trouble and allow us some peace and quiet." This time Sideswipe glared at Prowl, not at all amused by his talk. "Besides," the tactician continued oblivious to the glares directed at him. "this will give you the chance to blend in with the humans."

Grumbles were heard from the twins as Alex brought up the hood of her sweatshirt, refusing to acknowledge the yellow one. "Stuck with the cranky one," she huffed quietly for her friends to hear. They gave her an amused look before turning back to Optimus.

"We have also received word that more autobot's are making their way towards earth and should be arriving within the next few months."

"That's good right?" Mikaela asked.

He nodded his head. "Yes, it is good, but it could also mean the appearance of more decepticon's. A frown appeared on Alex's face. It did not go unnoticed by Prowl who had been watching her carefully. She quickly looked away and dropped the frown. Again this did not go unnoticed by him as he turned and looked down at the datapad in his hand.

"Does this mean you can bring back Jazz?" Sam asked. Each autobot stiffened at his question, Mikaela elbowing him roughly in the stomach.

"Sam that was rude. How can you ask that when you know it a sensitive topic," she berated him.

Alex scooted away from the two arguing couple wanting nothing to do with them. She felt something touch her side and turned to see Bumblebee holding out his hand as she climbed on and sat on his shoulder.

"THAT WAS STILL STUPID TO SAY SAM!" Mikaela yelled moving away from him. She moved over to Bee who also placed her on his shoulder who sat down next to Alex rather angrily.

Optimus cleared his throat gaining the attention of everyone again. "In order to protect you three, you will be picked up by your guardians at your house and taken where you need to. They will be waiting for you while you are at school and then drive you here to the base afterwards, until it is time for you to return home."

Again another frown came upon Alex's face, which again didn't go unnoticed by someone. "What is troubling you Alex?" Optimus asked who had noticed her frown.

"What about our families, what of them? What will become of them if the decepticon's find out who we are? Who will protect them when I'm with my guardian and not around to protect them?"

"Do not worry Alex, the military has already informed of you being a new member of this base and have already seen to it that your family is protected." His reassurance didn't make her feel any better then before as she nodded her head and tuned out the conversation.

"Alex," Mikaela spoke gently touching her shoulder.

"Hmm," she turned to her friend. Only then did she realize that Bumblebee was walking and that the meeting was over with. She turned back to Mikaela who was pointing to something behind them.

Alex turned to see Prowl walking behind them looking at her with a curious expression. "Bumblebee, may I speak with Alex for a minute," he said stopping the yellow camero.

Bumblebee nodded as Prowl gently picked up Alex and turned down a corridor leaving the other two behind. Prowl remained quiet as he continued walking coming upon a door as he entered in a code. The door hissed open as he stepped through.

There was only a desk, chair and bookshelf in the entire room as he took a seat on the chair and placed her on the desk. He shifted his doorwings into a more comfortable position before looking down at her. "I noticed that during the meeting you weren't entirely happy with hearing that more decepticon's would be arriving. Why is that?"

She sighed hoping he wouldn't bring it up, but since it was in his mainframe it was hard not to. "I'm just scared I guess. I mean I have only just met you and your friends and it will get some getting used to."

Prowl tilted his head a little bit. "This is why I have assigned you a guardian to make sure no harm comes to you."

"I know Prowl and I thank you, but I'm still not completely safe, even if you assigned me Sunstreaker," she shivered wrapping her arms around herself."

"Is it the idea of Sunstreaker that bothers you because I can assign a different autobot to be your guardian?"

Alex shook her head. "No it's alright, I don't think he will be much trouble for me," she reassured with a smile.

He seemed to analyze her for a few minutes, before his doorwings stiffened and he stood up, picking her up gently. "I shall take you to the rec room, where the others are waiting to take you home," he said as he stepped out of his office.

They reached the rec room quickly, Bumblebee sitting on the autobot sized couch, while the twins stood over the corner. Sam and Mikaela were having some type of argument on the couch as Prowl placed Alex gently down next to them. He left without a backwards glance.

Neither of her friends had stopped in their argument when she arrived and only stopped when Mikaela pushed Sam backwards a little. She turned to Alex. "Let's go home, I want to get away from this idiot until school starts on Monday," she grumbled as she used Bee's leg to climb down.

Alex sighed and followed her using the same method to get down following as they made their way over to the twins who were watching them curiously. "If you're going to be our guardians then let's go. I want to take a nice shower." Mikaela snipped.

The two regarded them curiously before transforming into their alt modes, their doors opening as the girls climbed in. The two then speed out of the rec room heading for the entrance of the base and back towards the city.

Alex sat silently in Sunstreaker's passenger seat not really sure what to say to the autobot as he continued making his way to her house. He parked in her driveway and waited as she got out before changing and picking her up, placing her gently on the balcony.

She turned to him inclining her head before disappearing inside; leaving one of the doors opened a crack.

A flash illuminated her room, warning of the approaching storm and she wondered if there was somewhere Sunstreaker could hide. It wasn't really the storm that bothered her; no it was the fact that he was in his alt mode in her driveway. There would be no way she could explain why there was a Lamborghini.

* * *

**Author Notes: **_Like I said, not much happening in this chapter, other then guardians being assigned. That and the threat of more decepticon's coming._

_Hope you enjoyed and __**Please Review!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: **_Unexpected Life_

**Rating: **_T_

**Pairings: **_Sunstreaker/oc, Jazz/Prowl_

**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing but the plot, everything else belongs to Hasbro._

_I'm very proud I got past that glitch thing, even though it's still there. So I've had time to write many chapters to this story and the other one I'm working on. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter, with all the reloads I've had to go through to put it up._

_

* * *

_When Monday came around Alex was feeling slightly better about Sunstreaker being her guardian, even though they hadn't exchange more then two words to each other. He had avoided getting caught by her stepmother, by parking a ways down the road.

He was currently taking her to school, with Bumblebee in front and Sideswipe behind his brother. The three pulled into the parking lot next to one another. Kids started at them as they climbed out, shocked expressions on the two girls who stepped out of the Lamborghini's.

Mikaela smiled as she patted the hood of the red lambo as Alex made her way over to her quietly. Sam slipped away from them as he headed to his first class as the two girls made their way to math class.

"Have you spoken with him yet?" whispered Mikaela once they had taken a seat.

Alex shook her head looking out the window. "No, I kind of don't know what to say to him."

"Neither did I with his brother, but I guess he's more sociable then his twin."

"That still doesn't make me feel any better," she grumbled as she stared at the board. The teacher waved to get everyone's attention as he began class, each of his student's quickly loosing interest.

Ales sat on the grass at lunchtime slightly bored having finished her lunch quickly. Sam and Mikaela were bickering about something and she was actually starting to get a little annoyed by it as she looked around for an escape.

A sudden thought came to her as she left the two behind and made her way to Sunstreaker, opening the door and climbing in. "Are you in need of something?" she heard him ask through his radio.

"No, I just need somewhere quiet from their bickering. I can get out if I'm bothering you," she made to go.

"No its fine," he grumbled falling quiet. Alex let out a sigh as she closed her eyes and leaned back against the seat and contemplated what to say to him. She didn't get a chance as the bell rang five minutes later and she thanked him before heading back to the school.

When school got out Alex made her way back to the yellow Lamborghini, climbing into the drivers seat and waving to her friends as they pulled out. She still contemplated what to say to her guardian when she felt him speed up a little.

Looking towards the speedometer she saw that they were topping speeds of seventy miles per hour. "Is there a reason why you're going so fast?" she asked him as he flew down streets.

"Prowl has reported an activity of decepticon's and since Sideswipe and I are front line fight we are on our way to fight them," he explained continuing to drive.

"With me inhere," she shrieked gripping the seat.

"No, I will be handing you over to one of the others and they will take you back to base."

"But…" she began.

"Do not argue with me, I am your guardian and you will do as I say," he snapped as she glared at the radio.

He did a sudden turn and she was thrown into the passenger seat, scrambling up as he opened the door waiting for her to get out. She did so and turned to see Sideswipe already battling what appeared to be a military jet. Mirage battled another one not to far away, and Optimus standing ready to attack a mean looking robot.

Sunstreaker picked her up running away and over to Prowl, who was beckoning them quickly taking her as Sunstreaker ran back to the fight.

Prowl took off as soon as he had hold of her and she tried to look back, praying that nothing happened to any of the autobot's or her guardian. It had taken the tactician nearly ten minutes to get to the base as he ran through the hallways and towards his office.

The door hissed opened and shut as a series of clicks were heard. Prowl placed her on the desk with Sam and Mikaela already there, as he pulled out his gun and stood watching the door. No one said anything as they waited for the fight to be over with.

* * *

It was a tense atmosphere in the room as the minutes ticked by and no sound or any kind of communication came through the base. Alex was pacing nervously on the desk while her friends sat solemnly watching as she paced.

An agitated sigh left Alex, Prowl looking over at her as she sat down clutching her head in her hands. "Are you hurt?" he asked when she sat that way for a while.

She shook her head looking up at him. "No, just worried," she mumbled.

"Sunstreaker will be all right, he is a strong warrior," Prowl reassured her.

"I'm not just worried about him, I'm worried about Christy and Cameron." He nodded his head turning back to the door his gun humming softly, waiting in anticipation.

A knock sounded on the other side of the door about an hour later making all four of them jump as the noise bounced off the walls. Prowl stood in defense before the door, gun raised ready to strike as he unlocked it and waited for the door to open.

The three teens stood close together as they waited for it to open, Prowl blocking their view. Alex saw as he stood rigid, his doorwings stiff as he slowly inched out of the office and into the hallway.

"Identify," they heard him say.

"Autobot Ironhide, here to report." All three teens relaxed a little when they heard the weapon specialist's gruff voice.

"What's the status Ironhide?" Prowl asked still out in the hallway.

"The decepticon's have retreated and disappeared again before we could follow them."

"Casualties?"

All three teens tensed again waiting for the answer. "The twins are in the repair bay again and Ratchet is blowing up a storm about their stupidity."

Alex gasped and Prowl and Ironhide stepped into the office as if realizing that they were there. "Can I go see Sunstreaker?" she asked as Mikaela moved next to her.

Both bots exchanged glances before Prowl took a step forward. 'It might be better if we wait for them to come out of the med bay, especially if Ratchet is in one of his moods."

"Take me to him," she snapped crossing her arms angrily and glaring at the pair of them.

Ironhide made a hasty retreat saying something about calibrating his cannons, leaving Prowl to deal with Alex's attitude. Alex continued to glare at him, who gave a small sigh and made his way over placing his hand down for them to climb on.

When they were one hall away from the med bay they all could hear constant yelling and there was only one mech loud enough to do that nonstop.

"I don't think I want to go near there," Sam mumbled eyeing the med bay. Even though they couldn't see inside of it, the yelling was ten times louder as Prowl stepped closer to the entrance.

"WHAT THE PIT WERE YOU THINKING YOU SLAGGER!" came Ratchet's yell? There was a metallic clang and a groan from one of the twins as Prowl stepped into the bay finally.

Alex saw both Sunstreaker and Sideswipe lying upon separate berths, Sideswipe rubbing his black helm and mumbling incoherently. Upon hearing Prowl's heavy footsteps all three occupants in the bay turned towards them, two unamused optics and one rather pissed off one.

"WHAT?" snapped Ratchet turning back to Sideswipe.

"Alex has asked to see Sunstreaker," Prowl spoke up when she wouldn't. Ratchet turned his optics towards her, looking to the yellow mech and giving a brisk nod.

"Make it quick, I can't have you in my way when I'm fixing there two," he grumbled picking up a wrench and sticking it into Sideswipe's leg.

Prowl moved over to Sunstreaker's berth where he sat watching them carefully, his eyes following as Alex got down next to his face. Neither of them spoke as they looked at one another.

Alex was staring at him angrily, while he looked unconcerned about her stare. She brought her hand up and smacked him as hard as she could, cradling her hand closely to her body.

"What was that for?" Sunstreaker snarled at her not even affected by the slap.

A snarl appeared on her face. "Don't ever do that to me again. Next time you wish to keep me safe do it yourself, not leave someone else to take care of me." Finishing her rant she turned and climbed back onto Prowl's hand, keeping her back to everyone.

The tactician left the med bay and walked to the rec room, where Bumblebee was waiting on the couch with a cube of energon in his hand. The three were placed down next to him as Prowl left without a word.

Alex sat looking at her tingly hand, wondering if it was worth the pain just to yell at him.

"Would you like some ice?" Alex looked up at Mikaela and shook her head, placing her hand in her lap.

"Why did you slap him?" Sam asked from next to his girlfriend.

Alex frowned when Bumblebee brought his head down having not witnessed the slap. "To be honest Sam I don't know. I just did." She shrugged.

"Well, it was rather cool," he grinned earning two from the girls.

Bee pulled his head away and grabbed the remote that he pointed at the gigantic plasma screen TV, turning it on. He began flipping through the channels for something to watch, finally settling on an Indiana Jones movie. The three teens settled back against the couch watching.

So intent were the four on watching the movie that they didn't notice Optimus Prime walking in with Prowl right behind him a datapad held in his hand. Bumblebee was first to notice their present, that he jumped up emitting screams from the two girls for his sudden move.

Laughter was heard as they turned to the autobot leader and the tactician who looked a little amused, while Optimus laughed behind his mask. Bee quickly grabbed the remote and turned off the movie while they waited for the commander to speak.

"It is our wish that the three of you remain here and the base tonight in case there are any decepticon's lingering near by," he told them.

Alex looked to the other two who had nodded their heads before looking back to the autobot. "But sir, my family."

Prowl took a step forward. "Because of your involvement with us we and the government though that it would be best if your family know what kind of situation you were in. They have been informed and have already given their consent for you to remain safe."

"But what of their safety?"

"I have told you back at the meeting they are well protected and will be taken somewhere safe if anything should happen." She huffed still not reassured by his talk.

He and Prowl turned, bidding them a good day whole Prowl instructed Bee to care for the three until the girls guardian left the med bay. The four in the rec room exchanged glances knowing it might be a while before the twins would be released. Alex was sure Sunstreaker wouldn't be in a good mood after she slapped him.

When they were sure the two officer's were gone did Bee turn the TV back on as they went back to watching the movie.

It was another two hours before they could hear voices coming from outside the rec room and the four turned to see Sideswipe and Sunstreaker walk in. Both had been repaired and released by Ratchet and there was no clue that they were even injured in the first place.

When the twins walked into the room Sunstreaker paused in the doorway while Sideswipe continued to the energon dispenser and grabbed a cube.

Alex wasn't worried about the red mech as she watched Sunstreaker carefully, who hadn't made another move into the room. A sudden back came from the loud television, Alex looking towards the source of the noise. She then looked back to the doorway only to find he had completely disappeared without even making a noise.

Frowning, she looked to the red Lamborghini who only shrugged grabbing a second cube and following out after his brother.

No longer interest in watching the movie, she made her way over to Bumblebee's leg and climbed down slowly, as he kept still. When she reached the floor she turned waving off Mikaela's question if she wanted company and out of the rec room.

Turning a corner she heard whispering coming from one of the open doors as she tiptoed quietly to it. "…Its just not fair on her Sunny."

Alex held in a gasp as she realized that it was the twins and seemed to be arguing with one another. "Sides, I don't want to be her guardian, I could be doing other things then babysitting her all day and night."

She heard Sideswipe sigh. "Then who do I hang out with when they're at school?" he whined.

"I'm sure Bumblebee ca n keep you company, I already have you as my brother."

Alex didn't stay around to hear anymore as she turned and began walking away, intent on finding Prowl. She found his office rather quickly and knocked heavily on the door and waited patiently for him to open the door. When he didn't answer she knocked again, getting a little annoyed when he didn't answer.

"He's in his quarters if your looking for him," a gruff voice spoke. Alex turned to see Ironhide making his way down the hall and stopping just before her.

"Can you point me in the direction, I need to speak with him?" she asked shifting her feet.

"I will take you to him," he said lowering his hand for her to climb on.

He then turned and began making his way down other hallways, taking her down some she had never been before. There were names printed on the black doors, which she guessed to be the quarter's area.

Ironhide stopped in front of Prowl's and rapped on the door waiting as it hissed opened and an agitated Prowl stood looking back and forth between them. "This had better be worth disturbing me," he growled.

Alex looked up at Ironhide who was looking back at her as he held out his hand to Prowl, who looked confused as he held out his own. Alex slipped into his hand and Ironhide turned leaving the two of them alone as he waited for her to speak.

She looked down at her feet as she spoke. "I would like a new guardian." When he didn't say anything she looked up to see him scowling as he walked back into his quarters, the door closing shut behind.

There was a single recharge berth in his room, with a desk covered in datapads, which she guessed he was working on. He walked over to his berth and took a seat upon it, placing her gently down.

"Tell me what happened?" She sighed before recounting the moment in the rec room and then the conversation she overheard between the two brothers. When she finished Alex tried to decipher what he was thinking, but being he was a tactician it was hard.

"Unfortunately," he spoke finally looking at her. "I don't have another autobot to replace Sunstreaker as your guardian. However," cutting off any protest she was about to say. "I will guard you myself until I can reassign you."

"Prowl, you are the second in command and more top priorities then to worry about me. I will stay with Sunstreaker until another can be provided. Don't neglect your own studies for something not as important."

"Alex, protecting our friends is as important to me as my work and I will protect you no matter how much you try to persuade me not to." He spoke firmly as if settling the manner.

"But you wouldn't want to be sitting around all day waiting for me to get out of school, when you can get your work finished. Maybe, I can go with Bumblebee and he can watch over me until I return to the base or something."

Prowl seemed to be thinking about this as he went quiet for a few minutes. "All right, I shall agree to that proposition if you think that is what you want."

"It is and this way you will be able to get your work done without worrying if they will get done on time." She smiled at him. He nodded before standing and making his way to his desk.

"You should get some sleep. It is late and I'm sure you don't want to miss school tomorrow." He said taking a seat.

Alex made her way to the head of the berth and lay down on the hard bed, using her sweatshirt as a pillow. Prowl had turned down the lights a little bit for her. It wasn't long before she was sound asleep the affects of the day finally catching up with her.

* * *

Prowl had placed down another datapad and looked towards the sleeping figure wondering why Sunstreaker was causing so much problems with the girl. Letting out a sigh he stood and made his way to the berth, lowering himself down upon it and placing his hand over her body to keep her warm as he slipped into recharge.

**Author Notes: **_Okay, so here you are, another chapter down. Seems Sunstreaker is giving Alex hell. Wonder what's going to happen now. __**Please Review…when the glitch is fixed.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: **_Unexpected Life_

**Rating: **_T_

**Pairings: **_Sunstreaker/oc, Jazz/Prowl_

**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing but the plot, everything else belongs to Hasbro._

_Yeah, another chapter here for everyone to read. Hope you enjoy!  
_

* * *

Waking the next morning Alex found that she was alone in Prowl's room, sitting up and leaning back against the wall. She ached all over the place, the berth not the most comfortable thing she had slept on before, rubbing at certain spots.

Just then the hiss of the door sounded and she looked to see the black and white mech walk in carrying a cube of energon in his hand. "Bumblebee will take you home so you can change and then take you to school, where he will await you and Sam through out the day." He told her as he set the cube down on his desk.

"Come, I will take you to him," coming over and holding out his hand.

Alex climbed on as he brought her up to his shoulder so that he could have his hands free as he picked up the cube and a few datapads. They didn't meet or see anyone of the walk to the rec room, where Bee, Sideswipe, Mikaela and Sam waited for her.

The camero came over and gently picked her up, Alex waving to Prowl who inclined his head and walked out as Bee and Sideswipe changed into their alt modes.

Alex hopped in with Mikaela as they rode in Sideswipe who lead the way out of the base and back to the city, towards. She then waited outside with the red mech, neither saying anything as they waited for the other girl.

"Sunny isn't as bad as he seems," spoke Sideswipe through his radio breaking the silence.

"Then why does he hate me so much?" she asked angrily.

"No one has ever been real kind to my brother, due to the fact that he's not very sociable. He has the ability to destroy anything who should harm his family."

"Namely you.

"Yes," he answered.

"But, what have I done to make him not like me."

"He doesn't hate you Alex, he just afraid to get close, especially in war. He once had a femme who called him a murder after something unpleasant happened.

Alex felt bad for him. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I probably shout not have asked to have a new guardian then."

There was a stunned silence that followed that and she wondered if he had blown something. "Is that why Sunstreaker was called to Prowl's office this morning?" he asked.

Alex felt horribly guilty now. "It might be. I'm sorry Sideswipe; I didn't mean to get him in trouble. I'm so sorry, I feel so horrible now," she cried out as Mikaela got back in.

Her friend looked back and forth between Alex and Sideswipe's radio, wondering what had occurred after she left the car. Neither said anything as they left the house and made their way to Alex's.

Neither Christy nor Cameron were home which was fine by Alex as she quickly changed her cloths and freshened up before running back outside. Bumblebee and Sideswipe quickly took them to school arriving just before the starting bell rand as the two girls found their seats.

They were halfway through the class when Mikaela passed her a note. 'What happened this morning?' Alex read.

Looking towards the teacher she wrote back. 'I may have gotten Sunstreaker in trouble this morning.' Handing the piece of paper back to her friend.

'So, he's the one who should be apologizing.'

'Yeah, but Sideswipe explained why he acts the way he does and I feel bad in a way.'

'What does he do?'

'It's because he's afraid to get close at least that's what Sides says. Whether it's true or not you would probably have to ask him.'

'What are you going to do?'

Alex sighed writing back. 'I'm going to talk to him and apologize for what trouble I got him into.'

'What of Prowl?'

'That's for him to decided and do with as he sees fit.'

'You should tell Prowl before he does reassign you to another autobot.' Mikaela wrote.

Alex looked out the window as she pocketed the scrap of paper knowing that what her friend wrote was right. She did need to talk with Sunstreaker and then go see Prowl if the yellow Lamborghini did forgive. Sighing she turned back to the board and began writing down the notes wanting the day to go faster so she could get out.

During lunch she sat listening to Sam and Mikaela talk about an upcoming date they were going out on, not sure if they wanted to see a movie or go to the fair. They had asked for her for an opinion, but when they got no answer they left her alone to her thoughts, which were becoming very confusing.

When the last bell finally rang Alex was more then relieved as she walked out with her friends, only to stop short when she spotted a yellow Lamborghini parked next to the other two. "I think I'm going to walk home," she mumbled turning to leave.

"Alex, you really need to talk to him," Mikaela said pulling on her arm. Alex struggled until Sam grabbed her other arm and began pulling as well, until they were standing in front of their three guardians.

She kept her gaze on the ground before Sunstreaker, while her friends opened their doors and got in. When they were secure Alex turned and ran, hearing the roar of three engines as she disappeared hopping to lose herself in a crowd of people that walked the streets.

She wasn't sure why she was running all she knew was that she didn't want to talk with her guardian at the moment.

* * *

Alex only stopped running when she was a few blocks from the school leaning back against a wall and trying to catch her breath. When her breathing back to normal, she began walking not sure where she was going, only that she continued to do so.

Frowning, she looked back the way she had been walking not spotting anything familiar. Slightly scared she began walking again hoping to find a police station nearby.

After turning down the seventh street Alex began getting frantic looking every which way for a sign of something familiar. A tap on her shoulder had her jumping and a scream emitting from her mouth.

Turning she saw a familiar face, throwing her arms around his shoulders and collapsing against him completely. She felt his arms wrap around her holding her close.

When she felt a bit calmer Alex looked up into Ironhide's green eyes and gave a small smile. "Why are you so far from your guardian?" he asked as he headed over to his alt form.

He helped her inside the topkick form before taking off. She looked down at her hands in her lap as he drove. "Because I felt terrible for getting Sunstreaker in trouble and when I saw him in the parking lot, I just kind of.." trailing off.

"Do you want something to eat?" he asked as he continued to drive. She nodded her head forgetting that he couldn't see her, but he stopped at a Taco Bell anyway.

She got out, as did his holoform, following her as she headed inside and stood in line and waited for an open cashier. Alex grabbed her mead and followed him as he led the way to a table. He took a seat next to her in the booth, putting a protective arm around her shoulders.

They sat quietly as she ate her food, although she didn't enjoy it as much as she should have, still feeling a little guilty.

"Ready?" he asked as she finished her last taco. Looking down at the try, she realized she had eaten all of the food without realizing it. Nodding she slid out as he took the try and placed it with the others before walking out and to the Topkick.

"Where are we going?" she asked once back in the truck.

"I am going to take you back to your house so that you can be with your family. I am sure they are worried for you right now," he explained.

She nodded watching as the scenery passed by and then came upon her home a while later. "I will stay guard at your house tonight and tomorrow Prowl will pick you up."

"Why him?" she asked as he pulled into her drive.

"Because he would like to speak with you and decided what will need to be done."

"Thank you for today," she whispered as she climbed out. Walking into the house, arms instantly wrapped around her.

Christy pulled away from the hug. "Why didn't you tell me you were involved with these things?" she gestured towards Ironhide.

Alex gave a small smile. "His name is Ironhide and I couldn't tell you because I had promised to keep their secrets. Besides would you have believed me if I told you?"

"That still doesn't make it right for me to worry."

"I'm sorry Christy, god I feel like I'm saying that to often," running a hand through her hair.

"You hungry?" asked Christy walking towards the kitchen.

Alex shook her head. "No Ironhide stopped so I could get something, I'm just going to go upstairs and work on my homework," she said turned and heading up the stairs.

Once in her room she grabbed a pair of p.j.s and started up the bath for a nice long soak to relax a little. She stepped out of the tub when the water turned cold, wrapping a towel around her and walking out into her room, taking a seat on the bed.

A tap on the window made her get up and walk out onto the balcony and found herself face to face with a pair of deep blue optics.

"Oh," she breathed as Sunstreaker pulled away a little bit. Alex could tell he was angry as she clutched her towel tightly and backed up away from him making sure he couldn't reach her through the window.

A huff came from his vocalizer as he changed into his alt mode and sat next to Ironhide in the driveway. She quickly closed the door and turned off the lights before climbing into bed and falling asleep.

* * *

A constant stream of beeping woke her the next morning as she shot up out of bed and onto the balcony. "STOP IT, THERE ARE PEOPLE WHO ARE TRYING TO SLEEP!" she yelled down at the three cars now in her driveway.

Glaring she turned and walked back inside ignoring another honk of the horn as she slammed her bathroom door shut. When Alex had finished her morning routine she stomped downstairs and out the front door not even bothering to say goodbye to Christy.

"Who honked the horn?" she growled looking back and forth between the three.

Both Ironhide and Sunstreaker backed up a little leaving Prowl before her as she kicked his front bumper, swiftly earning her a sore foot. Alex then proceeded into his passenger seat and waited for him to take off. "Well, what are you waiting for, you got me up?" snapping at him. He backed out of the driveway and took off still not speaking a word to her.

"If I hadn't woken you up you would have been late to school," he said nonchalantly.

"So," she grumbled. "Some of us like to sleep in."

"Perhaps keeping Sunstreaker as your guardian would do you some good," he said sounding slightly amused. He continued before she could say anything. "I hope you know, your little run will not go unpunished." She tensed and did not seem to notice. "After school today you and your friends will come to the base where I will assign you your punishment."

"But, your not my mother," she gaped mouth opening and closing.

"No, I may not be your mother, but as your guardian I think it would be wise to give you some kind of punishment to prevent you from running away again. Lucky for you Ironhide was in the area in which he found you." She slumped in the seat not happy one bit about being punished.

"Look in the compartment in front of you. I have something for you."

Alex opened the glove compartment and pulled out what looked like a cell phone. "Why do I need a blackberry?" she asked turning it over and over.

"It is a specially designed blackberry, to allow you to communicates with us directly. Wheeljack has fixed it so that of you need help, just press a certain number and it will connect with us." He explained as she looked through the phone.

"There are a few other contact's in there who you can call if none of us will be able to get to you."

"Mikaela and Sam have one as well," she mused finding their numbers in the phone.

"Yes, each of you will be able to contact each other as well. Just don't…"

"Games," she exclaimed cutting off his tirade. He sighed as he pulled into the school parking lot and opened the door as she climbed out continuing to play with her phone.

Mikaela came over to her and both began talking excitedly about their phones. Mikaela's was a translucent pink, while Alex had a translucent yellow something she thought odd. She pushed it back however as they arrived at their first class and took a seat, both eager for lunch to come around.

* * *

When it did both sat on the grassy area in front of their guardians and explored their phones more, ignoring Sam who had been trying to get their attention. He gave up and ate his lunch looking around extremely bored.

Alex was looking through her ring tones when the phone vibrated with an incoming message from Prowl. Opening it she turned and glared at the tactician before typing something back and pocketing her phone. She saw Mikaela doing the same with her phone, giving Prowl a glare of her own.

After school had gotten out, Prowl escorted them all back to the base. Alex was stuck in the passenger seat as she worked on her homework as much as she could. When he stopped at the entrance to the base, as she scrambled out with her things.

Alex began walking in only to be picked up by the second in command. "Don't think I have forgotten you punishment." He said

Crossing her arms she waited as he made his way towards his office and placing her down on his desk, while he took a seat on the chair.

"Can we just forget that it ever happened and not give me the punishment?" she asked sweetly giving him an innocent expression.

He didn't so much as flex when she did this. "No," he told her bluntly and she dropped the looking instead adapting to glaring at him. "The twins have tried that many times and it didn't work then."

"It was worth a try," she mumbled glancing away.

"Yes as much as it was worth, you will still be punished. She cringed but nodded her head waiting. "We have different shifts for our mech and you will be working with one of them as they watch the security monitors."

"That's all I have to do is sit in the control room and watch a bunch of monitors."

"I could have you cleaning the base with a toothbrush," he said amused.

Alex gave him a sweet smile. "No, that's okay I'll watch the monitors thanks."

He nodded his head. "Good, he should be here any minute now." As if on cue there was a knock on his door, which opened.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me," Alex exclaimed when she saw Sunstreaker looking irritated as he stepped into Prowl's office. "Why him, he doesn't like me?" she asked pointing a finger at the yellow mech.

Prowl looked down at her. "I can always give you a toothbrush." He said producing said object from nowhere.

She gulped looking back and forth between the glaring lambo and the toothbrush, before lowering her head and walking towards Sunstreaker. He held out his hand and she climbed on, giving a pleading look to Prowl who ignored her as he looked down at the datapad in his hand.

Neither her nor Sunstreaker said a word as he walked to the control room, the door opening with a hiss as he placed her on a table. There were at least twenty monitors that hung from the walls.

He didn't say anything as he took a seat in the autobot chair propping his feet up on the table and glancing at the monitors, pointedly ignoring her. She huffed taking a seat and opening one of her schoolbooks deciding to do her homework then watch a bunch of stupid monitors.

* * *

It was sometime later when she put down her pencil and stood stretching, working out the kinks in her muscles. "How long do I have to stay here?" she asked looking towards him momentarily.

He was still in the same spot he had when he sat, feet propped up on the table, staring pointedly at the monitors.

Her only answer was a shrug as she sighed grabbing her phone and began texting Mikaela to see what she was doing. Her answer came back that Sam and her were out.

Again she sighed and explored the phone, checking out the ring tones again trying to find one that she liked. Noticing none that she liked she went on the web and began looking for ones that interested her.

"WILL YOU STOP PLAYING THAT ANNOYING SONG?" Sunstreaker yelled making Alex jump dropping her phone. She quickly picked it up and turned off Britney Spear's Womanizer, looking up apologetically.

"Sorry," she mumbled putting the phone down. "Um Sunstreaker," he looked towards her annoyed. "Can you let me down I need to go do stuff."

He looked at her for a few minutes before sitting up straight, picking her up and walking to the door, where he placed her on the ground. The door closed behind him as she stuck her tongue out before making her way towards the bathroom.

After that she stopped off in the kitchen grabbing a few items of food, before making her way once again back to the control room.

Knocking on the door, it opened as he stuck out his hand, lifting her up and putting her back down on the table.

"Enjoying your food?" he asked, watching as she ate a chocolate cake having forgot to grab a fork.

Alex smiled. "Chocolate is a girls best friend. She could tell he wanted to say something, but stopped when the door slid opened and Prowl walked in.

He took one look at the cake in her hands and gave a look that told she was in trouble. "Perhaps you should be watching the monitors, instead of letting your partner do all the work." Alex quickly placed the plate down and turned to the monitors, a slight blush upon her cheeks.

"We have been watching the monitors Prowl, she was just taking a short break," Sunstreaker spoke up. Alex tensed not really sure why he had spoken up for.

Prowl seemed just as surprised as she looked to him and back to the monitor, to see Sideswipe walking towards his quarters.

"Very well," Prowl spoke again. "continue on." Turning and leaving.

As soon as his footsteps died away she turned to the yellow mech and regarded him curiously. "Thank you."

He eyed her for a minute or two, inclining his head and turning to look at another pair of monitors to his left. When nothing had been said for a while she turned and look up at him. "I'm sorry," she said looking down at her clasped hands.

He seemed to take a while to answer back. "For what may I ask?"

She licked her bottom lip. "For getting you in trouble when I asked to get a new guardian."

"Is that why you ran yesterday?" his face closer now.

She shrugged her shoulders. "Sort of." Smiling up at him innocently. He seemed to narrow his optics at her. "Fine, I was afraid you were going to yell at me because I've heard stories about you and…" trailing off.

"I save my anger for when it comes to fighting decepticon's or anything else that threatens to harm my ca… brother," he changed last minute. Alex was quick to pick up on it, but let it go.

"What's that?" pointing at one of the monitors that currently was pointed outside the med bay.

Sunstreaker leaned in and peered at it for a minute before a groan escaped his lips. "Sideswipe," he sneered picking her up and running out the door.

They encountered Prowl on the way to the med bay, as the three of them made their way quickly to the med bay.

"SIDESWIPE YOU FRAGGER!"

The three came upon a scene to see Ratchet covered in multiple colored painters, his yellow no longer showing. "WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU I'M GOING TO TURN YOU INTO A TOASTER."

* * *

**Author Notes: **_Well, there you have it another chapter down. Not much action in this one, sad to say. But not to worry action will come believe it or not. So for now **Please Review!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: **_Unexpected Life_

**Rating: **_T_

**Pairings: **_Sunstreaker/oc, Prowl/Jazz_

**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing but the plot, everything else belongs to Hasbro._

_I realized that I should be studying for my test right now, but decided to go ahead and post this chapter. It's my way of procrastinating really._

_

* * *

  
_

It was about a few weeks later when an excited looking Bumblebee ran through the base towards Prime's office, surprising the three human who were watching a movie. They ran to the entrance of the rec room doorway as they saw Ratchet run by as well, leaving the three to scramble after him.

When they finally reached Primes office it was to find the door closed and being that it was made of thick metal, they could not hear anything from the other side. So the three of them leaned against the far wall and waited for them to step out and explain what was going on.

About twenty minutes later Bee stumbled out; instantly seeing them laughing at some joke Sam had told. The three stopped when he came out looking very happy. He smiled lowering his hand as they climbed on.

"Bee, what's going on?" Sam asked when his guardian hadn't said anything.

The yellow camero regarded them with a smile. "You'll see," earning groans from the humans. They continued to pester him with questions, which were pointedly ignored as he walked to the entrance.

Already standing there was Prowl, Ironhide, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. Alex and Mikaela instantly went to the twins out stretched arms still asking what was going on. Their only replay was the same as Bumblebee, leaving the three really annoyed.

Soon Optimus joined them saying. "Autobot's roll out."

All three humans were set down gently as they waited for the mechs to change, before climbing in. Optimus drove out first, followed by the others, with Ironhide bringing up the rear.

* * *

"Come on Sunny, just tell me where we're going," Alex pleaded after about an hour of driving.

"No, and if you ask me one more time, I'm going to stop and let you out right now," he growled irritated of her pleas.

She crossed her arms and glared at his radio. "Prowl wouldn't be happy if you did that."

"I don't give a slag what Prowl thinks," he snapped back.

"Then tell me where we're going."

"NO!" he roared. She huffed leaning back against the seat and glaring out the front windshield.

"Look, don't blame me. Blame Prowl." He said trying to get her to talk, but she was giving him the silent treatment. There was a growl from the radio as he too became quiet both refusing to speak to one another as they continued to drive.

It was another two hours before Optimus finally stopped transforming and looking up at the sky. Prowl stood next to him as Alex shot out of Sunstreaker and moved towards Bumblebee.

Mikaela noted Alex sour expression. "Another fight with him?" she asked. Her answer was a few muffled curses as they stood waiting for whatever it was that they were there for. "You know if he wasn't an autobot, I'm sure you two would be good for each other."

Alex gave her a scandalized look, which Mikaela shrugged off. "I'm just saying, you both seem to have very stubborn personalities. She then moved closer to her boyfriend leaving Alex to ponder over her meaning.

She wasn't pondering long when Prowl pointed towards the sky and everyone looked up. Gasps were heard from the three humans as eight balls of fire, fell from the sky and landed behind them.

Alex looked towards her friend, before all three took off at a run; the autobot's having already began walking forward. When they arrived the protoform's of newly arrived mech's were stepping out.

"Autobot's Red Alert, Blaster, Inferno, Silverbolt, Air Raid, Fireflight, Skydive and Slingshot."

"Welcome friends. I am happy to see you alive and well." Optimus greeted clamping each on the shoulder. All eight nodded before addressing the others who were standing around waiting to greet their comrades.

Alex stood at the back with her friends so as not to get squashed by any of them, each talking excitedly about the new mech's.

"It's just very exciting knowing that more had survived," expressed Mikaela as she watched them.

"I know, I can't wait to see more," Alex also said "Wouldn't it be wondrous if there were a whole city of them." Sam and Mikaela instantly agreed as Optimus spoke about finding alt modes to his comrades.

Quickly the others transformed and the three quickly scrambled into their guardians as the new arrivals watched curiously. Although, one mech looked a little unnerved about the three organics. Alex had forgotten her little argument with Sunstreaker as she climbed into his passenger seat and he took off towards the city.

* * *

It took a little under an hour for them to find different alt modes. Red Alert had chosen a red and white Lamborghini, while Inferno had chose a fire truck. Blaster had chosen the alt of a black Nissan GT-R. The other five however, were a totally different story, choosing to be in the air.

"Aerialbots" Sunstreaker had explained, when she had asked.

Slingshot was a Lockheed Martin F-22 Raptor, Air Raid a RAF Harrier GR7. Fireflight had gone with a B-2 Spirit, while Skydive went for a F-14 Tomcat. Silverbolt however, had to be one of the biggest and choose the SR-71 style.

"Why can't you guys blend in, not stand out like a sore thumb," Alex grumbled looking at all the expensive cars heading back to the base.

"You would rather us look like messed up slag?" Sunstreaker asked, not at all liking the idea.

"Better then standing out. At least none of the aerialbots chose to be the Air Force One plane, otherwise we'd all be in trouble."

He didn't comment as they arrived back at the base finally as everyone filled in and headed towards the conference room. There the new arrivals were able to tell what had become of them after being scattered across space.

Red Alert passed on news that other autobot's were making their way to earth, including the dinobots, which drained the three humans faces. If they thought the exotic cars were bad, then everything was going to go downhill, when people started to report dinosaurs roaming the earth again.

The new arrivals were curious about the three humans on the table, all eight greeting them. Alex suspected though that Red Alert didn't like any of them, since he barely spared them a second glance. She would definitely have to ask Sunstreaker about him later.

The mech's were also interested in hearing about the destruction of the all spark and then the sudden regeneration of it.

It was about this time that Ratchet spoke up after Optimus indicated him. The medic's report surprised all except Prowl and Optimus Prime. "I have finished replacing Jazz's damaged parts and will be able to bring him back when the all spark is whole once again."

A small silence had filled the room. "So… so your bringing him back," Sam squeaked.

Ratchet nodded his head. "Yes, your mention of it gave me the idea and I brought it up with Prime, who allowed me to have the necessary repairs done."

"That's just awesome," Sam yelled earning laughs from a few.

"Yes Sam, it is awesome," Optimus spoke. "But it will be awhile before we can bring him back online." Sam shrugged not at all concerned by it not being right away.

* * *

"I'm bored," Mikaela express a little while later after the meeting had ended. Bumblebee has brought the three teens to the rec room since most autobot's had shifts right then and there. He switched on the TV for them, but after a while it got boring and they were sitting watching it blankly.

"Me too," Alex added looking through her phone.

Just then Bee walked back in and over towards him. When Mikaela spotted him a grin came upon her face, making him stop short and looked around bewildered. Alex noticed her friend's grin, and pulled up an identical one.

Sam also noticed the grins and looked to his guardian fearful. "Run Bee, it's that grin." He shouted as he ran out of the room followed quickly by his guardian.

The girls watched as both boys literally ditched them so easily. "Now how are we going to get to the mall," Mikaela huffed glaring at the doorway.

Just then their twin guardians walked in and both girls put on the identical grins. Sideswipe was the first to spot them, giving a wave as he grabbed a cube of energon. He sat down on the couch next to him, while Sunstreaker took the other side.

"Sides," he spoke noticing their identical looks. "Why are they grinning like that?"

The red mech looked down and shrugged. "Don't know Sunny, maybe they're sick."

"Alex, you okay?" Sunstreaker asked, concerned a little.

"Awe, I didn't know you cared," coed Alex. Sunstreaker gave her a glare, which she returned with an innocent smile. "We want to go for a ride," she put in.

This got both of their attentions as they looked down at the girls. "Our choice of destination." Mikaela finished.

The brothers regarded each other before shrugging and finishing their cubes of energon while the girl's exchange quick glances. Sideswipe picked up each of them and began making his way to the entrance with his brother.

They quickly changed into their Lamborghini forms and took off following the directions Mikaela had given them. The four had arrived at the mall in a little under twenty minutes after the two mech's speed through the town.

Both girls however shot out of their guardians and heading towards the exit. They were stopped however when two guys appeared next to them. Both were in their late teens, early twenties. One had deep blue eyes and sandy blonde hair, while the other had dark blonde hair and light blue eyes.

One grinned. "You didn't think we would allow you to go in there alone, did you?" the dark blonde winked.

"Sideswipe?" Mikaela gasped at him. He continued to grin as Alex looked over Sunstreaker's new look, turning away with a distinct blush on her cheeks.

"Shall we," Sides said snapping the girls out of their staring state.

After that Mikaela practically, lead/dragged Alex to the entrance and then towards the stores as the two guys followed behind.

* * *

About two hours later the four were in the food court laughing at something Sideswipe was doing. Alex controlled a little bit of her laughter long enough to take a sip of her soda, when a groan came from Mikaela.

"What's a matter?" she asked as her friend placed a hand over her eyes pointing to something behind Alex. Turning Alex let out a groan of her own looking away. "Don't we get enough of him during school," she grumbled as a shadow fell over her.

"Hello ladies, I see you finally ditched that loser of a guy you were dating Mikaela," came Trent's voice.

"As a matter of a fact I haven't Trent," Mikaela growled glaring at the guy standing behind Alex. "I'm just shopping with a few friends."

"Yeah, then who are these two idiots you seem to be hanging out with." The twins stood up quickly followed by both girls as they placed hands on both of the boys chest, preventing them from mulling the boy.

Trent then turned to Alex who was glaring at him while trying to calm down Sunstreaker. "Your boyfriend looks like he needs to go with anger management what with his temper," he provoked.

Alex held tightly to Sunstreaker's form as he tried to take a step forward. "At least my boyfriend has better manners then you'll ever have Trent." She huffed with the effort of holding back her guardian.

A snort escaped Trent's lips. "Yeah, and the manner of a two year old."

That was the last straw for Sunstreaker as he pushed her roughly aside and dove at the now petrified boy. People started surrounding the two as they punched and hit at each other.

Alex, Mikaela and Sideswipe pushed their way through the crowd, Sideswipe grabbing a hold of his twin who wore a nasty look on his face. Mikaela checked over on obviously pissed off Trent, who was holding his cheek, while Alex stepped in front of her guardian.

The crowd had already started to disperse, Trent nowhere to be found as Sunstreaker started to calm down. Sideswipe and Mikaela were cleaning up the mess the two boys had done with help from a few others.

Sunstreaker grabbed Alex's hands pausing her from going to help the other two. "If he so much as threatens you again let me know, so that I can kill him."

Alex heard the promise deep in his voice as she stared up into his deep blue eyes. Smiling she stood on her tiptoes and whispered into his ear. "You'll be the first to know," turning and placing a kiss upon his cheek.

She saw the surprised looked on his face as she went and righted a few chairs that had fallen over in the brawl before grabbing the few shopping bags she had.

* * *

The ride back to the base was a quiet one as they entered it, the girls walking off leaving their two guardians behind. They had entered the human quarters that were situated on the base, dropping their bags on the beds.

"So do you like him?" Mikaela asked looking over at her curiously.

Alex looked confused a frown finding it's way upon her lips. "Who Trent? Hell no, he's a complete jerk. How can you ask me that?"

Mikaela shook her head with a slight smile on her lips. "Not Trent, god no. Sunstreaker." Alex looked rather surprised by this. "I saw the kiss you gave him, even Sides saw it."

She was spared from answering when the two arrived at the rec room, though her friend gave her a 'this isn't over' look. Alex shook her head as Sam came over and began asking his girlfriend about the fight.

* * *

True to her word Mikaela cornered her later on that night, when Alex had taken to wondering the halls of the base, not wanting to spend it watching TV. She felt a hand grab her arm gently and pull her along the hallway towards some unused rooms that were mainly for storage purposes.

Mikaela looked around before ducking into one of the rooms, dragging Alex along with her. "Now, you're not going to avoid this any longer. Out with it."

Alex gave her a quizzical look. "Out with what?" she asked stupidly.

Her friend shot her a 'don't give me that' look, crossing her arms. "You will tell me why you kissed Sunstreaker today at the mall."

"Mikaela it was just a simple thank you for defending me. That's all I swear."

Her friend shook her head. "Alex, I'm saying this as a friend there was more then that when he defended you. You need to tell him."

Alex could only stare as her turned and walked off, leaving Alex behind. It was a while before she left the room as she once again wandered the halls, lost in her thoughts.

Not realizing where she was going she found herself outside the base a good mile from the entrance. She finally snapped out of her thought when a rustling noise came from her side.

Stopping she looked around, the black of night making it difficult to see anything, as the rustling continued on. Frantic, she began walking back to the base, seeing the entrance coming closer and closer.

A rock popped out of nowhere and Alex tripped and fell with a small scream. She scrambled up just as the rustling stopped.

Alex stood listening closely, her heavy breathing the only sound in the otherwise eerie darkness.

Finally brushing off the unease, she began walking again, slower this time just as the rustling sounded.

"Hello," she called out shakily.

There was no answer as she walked backwards; too scared to turn her back to whatever it was that was making the noise. She was almost within reach of the entrance when she was forcibly thrown to the side. Her head hit against something hard and the darkness seeped into her.

* * *

**Author Notes: **_Woot, Alex kissed Sunstreaker on the cheek. Haha! Now what the frag do you think will happen_

_I know, I know!_

_Hope it was okay. **Please review!**  
_


	9. Chapter 9

**Title: **_Unexpected Life_

**Rating: **_T_

**Pairings: **_Sunstreaker/oc, Prowl/Jazz_

**Disclaimer: **_Let's just say everything belongs to Hasbro._

_Okay since many of you have asked, I have pulled an all nighter to get this chapter done. Now I'm going to hand this part over to Starshine, because yet another cliffhanger is at the end of this chapter._

_Starshine: Hot Rod's Girl is going to go into hiding until the next chapter, so I get to take over. By the way, go check out the stories written about me. There are three in total. Two are in the works._

_Hot Rod's Girl: I'm not paying you to advertise your stories._

_Starshine: YOU AIN'T PAYING ME AT ALL! GO HIDE OTHERWISE; I'LL LET THE READERS GET TO YOU. Now, on with the chapter._

_Author currently in hiding  
_

_

* * *

  
_

Mikaela and Sam were sitting in the rec room with Bumblebee watching TV when Sunstreaker stormed in with an anxious looking Sideswipe. "What's a matter? What's going on?" Sam asked as the two brothers made their way over to them.

"Have any of you seen Alex?" Sideswipe asked as the yellow Lamborghini began looking around the rec room, throwing chairs and tables.

"No, why?" asked Mikaela watching Sunstreaker.

Sideswipe frowned as he too watched his brother. "It seems that she has gone missing, no one seen her in a while."

Mikaela and Sam exchanged a quick glance as they stood up. Bumblebee having already gotten up and helping Sunstreaker.

"SUNSTREAKER, BUMBLEBEE WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" someone yelled. Everyone in the room stopped and turned towards a pissed looking Ironhide who was looking at the mess the yellow mechs had caused.

Sunstreaker had turned back to his looking, leaving the others to explain. "No one seems to know where Alex is," Sideswipe explained as his brother gave an irritated growl when he had searched the rec room completely.

He was already walking out of the room to go search somewhere else, his brother right behind her. Bumblebee had picked up his charges and also exited the room, while Ironhide cast one glance at the rec room before going off to find Prowl.

Soon, all available mechs were searching high and low for the lost Alex. Red Alert looking at all the monitors for any sign that she could have passed through them.

"I've got it," he called over his com link to Prowl. The tactician was instantly in the monitor room within a minute, watching as the screen replayed itself over and over again.

Prowl let out a sigh through his ventilators, before calling Optimus Prime. "You might want to see this sir," was all he said as the monitor continued to replay itself.

Prime walked in a few minutes later and watched it play over a few times before turning to his second in command. "Has Sunstreaker seen this yet?" he asked.

Prowl shook his head as Prime contemplated what was to be done. "It would not do well to keep this from him sir, it would only cause him and us more trouble." He explained.

Prime nodded his head. "Perhaps it would. All right Prowl call him in and make sure Ironhide and Sideswipe are here as well in case he should get out of control.

Prowl nodded before using his com link asking the three in question to make their way to the monitor room. As predicted it wasn't a pretty sight to be inside the monitor room, Sunstreaker fighting his way to get to the door and to the outside.

* * *

Now he was shut in the brig yelling his vocalizers out while the other autobot's and their human companion's were sitting in the conference room. Optimus had just finished showing them a copy of the video; Mikaela was in tears crying into Sam's chest.

"It is sad to say that Alex is now in the hands of the decepticon's."

Another heavy silence fell through out the room. "What are we going to do?" Everyone looked to Ratchet who had spoken up looking towards the autobot leader/

Optimus sighed. "We are going to get her back for her safety."

"What of my brother?" Sideswipe spoke up. He seemed very worried as to what was to become of his brother.

"We can not allow for Sunstreaker to go out and find her in case it should risk her safety more, so we will have to keep him in the brig until we can trust that he doesn't do anything rash." Explained Prowl.

Sideswipe shook his head. 'He is not going to be happy to learn he has to stay in there."

"We understand that Sideswipe," Optimus spoke. "but unless he can control his temper and not go after her. I would rather not let him out." The red Lamborghini gave a slight incline of his head although there was anger in his eyes.

"We will all be on guard now, to make sure Sam, Mikaela and all our friends are protected from any more decepticon's. Prowl will be making plans and selecting a team to rescuing Alex, until then take caution." Prime dismissed.

Sideswipe was the first out of the room as he traveled the familiar path to the brig, the door hissing open. He made his way passed empty cells until he came to his brother's who was leaning back against the wall angrily.

He barely looked towards his brother as he glared across at the wall opposite him. "Sunny." Deep blue optics turning to him. "Prowl is working on a plan to get Alex back."

"I don't care Sides. I want her to be here now and not in the con's hands," the yellow mech growled.

The red mech regarded his brother carefully. "She will be alright Sunny, she's a strong person. She'll make it back to you."

"Just as long as I get a shot at that decepticon who took her in the first place."

"You will Sunny. You and I will be part of that team and we will kick some decepticon aft. I'll come later bro, I have to go start my shift." Sideswipe said as his brother nodded.

* * *

Alex let out a deep moan as the darkness slowly ebbed away and she blinked open her eyes, light flooding through them. There was a strangled yell heard, but it was to muffle to tell what was said.

"Sunstreaker?" she whispered, her voice dry.

Something wrapped around her middle picking her up roughly and she was brought up to a pair of red optics. A blood grueling scream escaped her lips as Alex realized she was staring into the face of a decepticon.

The thing seemed to be smirking at her as it held her tightly in its grasp. When her scream died away it spoke up. "So glad you can join us," it said a shiver of fear ran through Alex's body.

"What do you want?" trying to shy away from it.

It shook her roughly, Alex feeling her head snapping back and forth hissing at how much pain it caused when it did that. "You will find out when I take you to Starscream." It laughed, as it began walking, not being careful with her at all.

Alex couldn't tell where she was or where she was going, only that she was to scare to really care and wanted nothing more them to go home. She would not even mind seeing Sunstreaker's face again or hear his voice, if she got out of this place.

She found herself in a vast room and sitting near the back on some kind of chair was a hugh decepticon and she could only guess him to be Starscream. He seemed to be watching her carefully as the one that was holding her practically threw her at the F-22's feet. Alex moaned at the impact as footsteps receded away from her as the mech that carried her left them alone.

"Ravage found you near the autobot base and I have seen you around them as well. What is your position with them?" Starscream ordered.

By this time he had grabbed her and began shaking her just like the other, her head hitting his metal hand. Black dots danced across her vision. Groaning she blacked out allowing the darkness to take over once again, barely hearing the angry yell Starscream let out.

* * *

Alex woke a few hours realizing that she was in some kind of make shift-holding cell, metal poles on all four side sitting in a room. Inside the room were all sorts of things strewn about though she didn't know what their purpose was.

There was however a decepticon in the room as well, a small silvery thing that stood no more then three feet tall. It would ignore her at times going from place to place in the room. Other times it would turn an evil face towards her and would poke with a knife it had built into it's weapons systems.

Alex did have a few slices in her skin that were leaking a small amount of blood, but nothing that would kill her.

She had a feeling that Starscream wanted her alive so he could get any information out of her. Alex would not give him the luxury of getting the information. The autobot's were her friends and she would rather die then let her friends be killed by the decepticon's.

Suddenly, there was a prick on her arm and she jumped a half startled scream emitting from her. She scooted away to the other side of her holding cell as some blood seeped from the wound that the little decepticon had done to her.

The thing began laughing, continuing to poke the knife through the bars catching her in a few places and barely missing in others. "Enough Rumble," commanded a voice.

Alex felt her face pale as she saw Starscream walk into the room, and over to the cell. He opened the top of it and grabbed a hold of her as he turned and walked back out, the little decepticon Rumble following behind.

Starscream didn't say anything as he made his way towards another room where four or five decepticon's sat in front. He stood before a monitor; the con's speaking, but falling quiet instantly.

"Is it ready?" he ordered.

"Yes Starscream, it is ready." Alex had to do a double take as she saw the police cruiser who had spoke. It was the same one who she had come into contact with the first time.

"Then turn it on," the F-22 growled as the others did what he asked.

Alex watched as the monitor in front of her flickered and then a gasp emitted from her. For there on the monitor was the autobot control room and standing in front of her was Prowl.

"Greetings Autoscum," Starscream chuckled. Prowl's optics burned with hatred as he noticed Alex in the mechs hand, but didn't say anything as they flicked back to the con. "I believe I have a little companion of yours here," Starscream sneered shaking Alex in his hands.

Shaking her head to clear of the dizziness from the shake she looked back at the monitor to see Optimus Prime and Ironhide standing next to Prowl. Ironhide looked ready to kill someone with a terrifying look that she had never seen before, his fists clenched tightly at his sides.

Optimus was looking unearthly calm and Alex feared him more then she did Ironhide, his face an emotionless mask. "Starscream you will let her go or face the consequences." Optimus spoke.

A laugh came from the decepticon's in the room Alex looking around the room at each of them. She screamed when something poked her looking to rumble who had climbed up Starscream's body, his knife in hand.

She could hear yelling coming from the monitor casting a glance to see Sunstreaker's face. Alex turned back to Rumble as the laughing continued when she felt herself falling to the floor.

SNAP

Alex groaned as she felt her arm snap, the pain registering through out her mind as she lay on the ground cradling it. She was flipped over and onto her back looking up into the face of Rumble.

Gathering her energy she brought up her legs and kicked him away, his body only flying a few feet from her. It was a bad thing to do because he jumped on top of her and they began fighting. The decepticon's watched, as she got beat up more and more, her right arm useless as she used her other arm and feet to protect her body.

Enough," Starscream snapped. Rumble gave one last hit to her chest, the breath being knocked out of her as she struggled to stay conscious. "You will hand me that all spark fragment or the girl dies."

Alex struggled to sit up, ignoring Sunstreaker's yells for her not to move. But she did so anyways, cradling her right arm carefully. She sat back against something behind her as she took deep breaths turning her head in the direction of the monitor.

She noticed that more autobot's had appeared in the room, including her friends Sam and Mikaela, sitting atop of Sideswipe's shoulder who was holding back his brother with Bumblebee's help.

Alex blinked a few times her breathing ragged, darkness seeping into the corner of her vision. She looked once more at Sunstreaker before she fell sideways, welcoming the darkness.

* * *

**Starshine Notes: **_Hehe, this is usually where the author notes go, but since said author his hiding, I've taken over._

_So how was it? Remember all angry reviews go directly to Hot Rod's Girl; I'm just the helper. She has asked me to read this note though._

_Dear loyal readers,_

_It is within my power to stop righting at this part here, in order to not put everything into one chapter. Otherwise it would ruin the story. So if any of you would like to comment on this status, leave me a pm and I will get back to it as soon as the coast is clear._

_Hot Rod's Girl_

_Starshine: There you go. Oh and before I forget, __**Please Review.**__ I get a cube of high grade for saying that!_


	10. Chapter 10

**Title: **_Unexpected Life_

**Rating: **_T_

**Pairings: **_Sunstreaker/oc, Prowl/Jazz_

**Disclaimer: **_Everything belongs to Hasbro, I just write about them_.

_Okay as promised to a few of my reviewers, I have posted the next chapter. Hope you all enjoy!_

_

* * *

  
_

When Alex came to again, it was to meet by a bright light. Blinking a few times to make it go away, but it was persistent to stay. Groaning she threw an arm over her eyes giving some relief to the bright white.

"How do you feel?" asked an all to familiar voice.

Surprised Alex brought her arm away and found herself staring into a pair of blue optics. "Ratchet?" she gasped not really believing what she was seeing. He pulled away a little bit and she was able to see his whole face properly, a soft smile seen rarely on him.

"You scared us all when we rescued you." He spoke softly.

"Rescued," she shook her head. "I don't understand." The last thing she remembered was being in the decepticon's hand and then everything was blank after that.

"After the attack by Rumble against you, Starscream gave the coordinates of where to take the all spark fragments. Prowl set to work on coming up with a plan. He only had a few hours so it wasn't a very good plan, according to him it wasn't, but it was suitable enough."

"Prime took the all spark from its hiding place and presented it to Starscream, who was rather startled that it was regenerating and in that moment we attacked. Our main priority was getting you to safety, which thanks to Bumblebee was doing."

Here he paused looking a little unsettled. "Bee brought you back here immediately and then I began fixing you up. It took some time but I was able to get you stable. Your right arm was broken in two places from the fall and there was cuts and open wounds all over your body."

"Rumble," she spoke up as he looked back at her. He had moved to his workbench across from her and was cleaning his tools. He gave her a confused look. "Rumble poked me often with his knife while I was in the holding cell.

Everything had come back to her now before she had passed out a final time, the jabs from the little decepticon, up to the fight with him in the room. "How long was I out?" she asked trying to sit up.

"No, don't move. It'll cause some of the stitching to come apart," he said placing a giant hand over her body. She sighed and gave up. "You were out a good two weeks.

"Two weeks!" she exclaimed resuming her attempt to sit up again.

Once again she was denied that. "Alex as your doctor you will not move." She glared up at him. "You need rest, your body is still healing and it will be a long process, one that will…"

But whatever it was she wouldn't be able to find out as the door to the med bay opened and a loud voice spoke. "Hey Ratchet how's it going?"

The medic jumped at the sudden intrusion into his lair and a glared appeared upon his face looking at the mech who dared enter his med bay. "Sideswipe, you better have a good reason for being here otherwise I will deactivate you." Ratchet threatened picking up a wrench.

Alex heard a chuckle and turned her head to see Sideswipe looking at the wrench carefully although he didn't seem threatened b it. "Ah Ratchet, I'm here to see Alex."

Alex looked at the yellow medic who had raised his wrench above his head and was getting ready to toss it at the red Lamborghini.

"Ratchet," she spoke up and both mech's looked towards her. "Let him stay please," she pleaded softly. He looked angry that she had pleaded for Sideswipe to stay, when he wanted nothing more then to throw the mech out of there.

He brought the wrench down and placed the wrench on the table. "Fine, but only for a few minutes then you are to rest." He growled walking into his office. Alex breathed a sigh of relief when the door closed, glad that Sideswipe got to stay.

It took a minute to realize that he had moved next to her and that he was looking down at her concerned. She gave him a tight smile as she tried a little to sit up, which he helped her with. "How do you feel Alex?" he asked once she was comfortable.

Shrugging she answered him. "Besides being tackled by a freaky little thing, I'm alright. What about you?"

He gave her a smile. "Great knowing that you're back safe and sound. Sunny and I kicked some con aft during the fight." Alex had frozen when she heard Sunstreaker's nick name.

"Where is he?" she asked looking around the bay for him. "Where is Sunstreaker?"

The red Lamborghini gave out a sigh. "He's in the brig."

"What, why?" sitting up straighter.

"Because he was causing a ruckus in here while Ratchet was trying to work on your arm. Sunny actually punched him and now that's why he's in the brig." Sideswipe explained.

"How long has he been in there?"

"For as long as you've been in the med bay." Two weeks he had been in the brig, sitting in a cell all by himself.

"I want to go see him." She said moving to throw off the blankets.

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" a new voice broke in. "You are to stay here and rest until I have released up myself." They both turned to see Ratchet stomping out of his office a glare leveled at Sideswipe.

"I think I better go." Sideswipe gulped lowering her back down, before running out of the bay.

Alex turned an angry glare at the medic. "What did you do that for? I wasn't done talking to him."

"Because he will end up like his brother in the brig with no visitor's other then Prowl or me," he said coming over to her and checking her over.

Alex yanked her arm from his grip and scooting as far from him as possible. "That is horrible and very cruel. Leave me alone," she yelled turned away from him.

A sigh escaped his ventilators as he walked back to his office leaving her alone in the big bay. A few choice tears escaped her eyes as her heart went out to her guardian, all by himself without a friend to talk to.

She wondered how long he was to stay down there as she wiped her eyes and began looking around the med bay. Scooting to the edge of the berth she looked near the ground, when Alex spotted as bent.

Looking to Ratchet's office, he had his back towards her as she began formulating a plan. She laid back in her previous spot a small smile on her lips as she closed her eyes allowing her body to relax as she fell asleep.

* * *

"Ratchet, I'm bored," she cried a few days later sitting back against a pillow.

Said mech growled deeply after she told him for the hundred time since waking that morning. She was feeling a lot better and most of her pain had disappeared although her arm sat in a cast.

"If your bored, you can go to sleep," he snapped, his patience thinned.

She scowled at his back. "I'm tired of sleeping, it's all I've done for the past two weeks. No, I want to get out of here and do something else. I want to talk with someone other then you. Like Sam, Mikaela, Sideswipe, Bumblebee, hell even Prowl."

That had finally done it as he turned to her and Alex tried to keep a calm face at his rather dangerous one. "If I let you go out for a few hours, will stop bugging me," he all but yelled.

She quickly shook her head and he called Bumblebee into the med bay. Said camero showed up a few minutes later looking a little hesitant as he caught sight of Ratchet's face.

"Take her out of here, but only for a few hours, she's driving me insane." Bee quickly picked up Alex who all but waved as they left the bay, glad she didn't have to be in there.

"Bee, can we go see Sunstreaker?" she asked once he had turned a corner.

He shook his head. "I'm sorry, but no one is allowed to see him yet." She huffed not at all happy. "But, Sam and Mikaela have been waiting to see you so I will take you to them."

He walked down a few hallways before coming to the human quarters and setting her gently down outside the door before turning to leave. She waved to him as he rounded a corner and disappeared as she walked into the room beyond.

Arms were instantly flung around her as Mikaela's black hair obscured her vision. "You don't know how happy I am to see you," cried the hysterical girl, pulling away. "We heard all about it and it was so awful. I was so scared and then the video when you were fighting with that decepticon and then you…"

Alex placed her hand over her friend's mouth stopping any talk. "Take a breath Mika." Waiting as her friend did so. "Good, feel better."

"Yes, but what about you?" she returned.

Alex gave her a small smile walking further into the room and taking a seat on one of the beds. "I'm feeling better even though I have a cast on my arm." Waving her right arm. "What have you two been up to?" she asked looking back and forth between them.

Sam shrugged his shoulders. "Nothing much, we've been stuck here on the base because Optimus doesn't want us leaving in case decepticon's attacked."

"My family?" she asked realizing that they were in danger.

"All of our families have been taken to a secure location until the decepticon's are gone." Alex relaxed a little, looking away.

"What's a matter Alex?" Mikaela asked sitting next to her friend.

"I want to see Sunstreaker, but Ratchet said no ones to see him other then Prowl and him." She whispered softly.

"We know we tried to too." Spoke Sam sitting next to his girlfriend.

Alex took a deep breath. "Will you help me?" They gave her a confused look. She then pointed to a big vent to which they looked at dawning on Mikaela quickly, while Sam looked back and forth.

"Are you sure?" asked Mikaela slightly apprehensive. Alex nodded her head when Sam gasped as both girls stood up and made their way over to the vent. "Sam, help me with this." Mikaela spoke picking up a pry bar.

Alex didn't ask why there were tools in the room but stood off to the side as her two friends worked quickly to unscrew the screws. The turned easily and were soon working on the other three before taking the vent off completely.

"Want us to come with you?" asked Sam as Alex climbed into the shaft.

She shook her head and began walking. "No, stay here and try and keep Ratchet and Prowl away from the brig for a little bit." She then walked further into the shaft hoping that she could find her way to the brig quickly.

* * *

She didn't know how long she had already been in the shaft as she looked out of one of the panels, before realizing the hallway she was in. There was a big black door across from the shaft and she recognized it as the door leading to the brig.

Alex continued walking on until she was sure she was in the right shaft, taking a peak out of the covers. A smile lit up her face when right across from the vent was Sunstreaker, his optics offline resting on the berth.

"Sunstreaker." He shot up and began looking around carefully. "Sunstreaker," she whispered and he turned towards her voice.

"Alex, what are you doing out of the med bay?" he asked kneeling in front of the vent. He pulled it off quickly, the sound bouncing off the walls as he held out his hand for her.

"I wanted to see you," she told him as he sat upon the berth again. He set her down and activated his holoform to which she instantly threw her left arm around his neck. "and thank you." She whispered the last part into his ear pulling away slightly.

His arms were wrapped tightly around her waist as they looked into each other eyes, his deep blue ones mixing with her own green ones. "I was so afraid I had lost you." He whispered softly bringing up on of his hands and cupping her cheek.

Alex closed her eyes leaning into his touch as he increased her hold. She looked back at him and before she knew it, they had leaned in towards one another theirs lips meeting tentatively. He tilted her head and deepened the kiss, which heated up quickly.

There was a sudden hiss and they pulled away turning to look at the doorway where stood a very shocked Prowl. Sunstreaker's holoform quickly shielded her behind him as she felt Prowl's heated gaze on them. Overcoming his shock he called over his com link. "Prowl to Ratchet, get down to the brig immediately."

Alex let a shiver run through her at the thought of what was to come from the medic as she continued to hide behind Sunny.

* * *

No one spoke as they waited for the medic, who entered a few minutes later looking from Prowl to Sunstreaker. It was on the second look that he stopped and a dangerous expression came over his face.

"I did not allow you out to go visit your guardian," he spoke his voice dangerously low. She suddenly feared that what she had just done will also affect her guardian as Prowl made his way towards the cell.

Sunstreaker's holoform disappeared and he picked her up in his hand, cradling her closely to his chest and packing away from the door. Prowl entered the cell followed by ratchet who was holding out his hand, but Sunstreaker only glared at the medic.

"Neither of us will harm her, just hand her over," Ratchet spoke calmly.

"No," Sunny hissed bringing her closer if possible. "I don't trust you. You've kept me locked up in here for over two weeks and I haven't been able to do a thing. I either go out with her or she stays in here with me."

"She still isn't fit enough to be out of the med bay." Growled Ratchet.

"THEY WHY DID YOU LET HER OUT!" hollered the yellow Lamborghini.

"Why don't you ask her yourself?"

"I would think that she didn't want to be stuck in there all by herself anymore. Just like me."

"ENOUGH SUNTREAKER," Prowl shouted all turning to him. "Ratchet I must ask you to wait outside the brig. That was an order." He said, as the medic got ready to shout back.

Ratchet gave Sunstreaker a glare before he walked out, the hiss of the door indicating he had gone. Alex peaked her head over her guardian's hand but quickly ducked again at Prowl's disapproving look.

"How did you get in here Alex?" Prowl asked her.

She popped her head up again, but only shook it, not wanting to get into trouble. "Sorry Prowl, but I rather keep my silence then tell you how I got in here."

"Then I cannot allow you to come back in here." He said taking a step forward.

"THEN LET HIM OUT!" Alex yelled at him.

Prowl looked at her closely. "That was my intention when I came her, but I may change my mind if he doesn't hand you over so that I can hand you back over to Ratchet."

"But there's nothing to do other then sleep and listen to him grumble. I don't want to be confined to one space. I got enough of that from the decepticon's." she mumbled softly.

Alex felt Sunstreaker tighten his grip on her and it slowly eased her fear as Prowl let out a sigh. "If I let him out will you promise to do what Ratchet says and I'll see if I can get you out of the med bay for a few hours."

Alex looked up at her guardian who was looking down at her only getting a slight incline from him. She turned back to Prowl and nodded her as he turned and opened the door of the cell.

Sunstreaker followed as he led the way out of the brig, Ratchet waiting on the other side. Prowl took a stance in between the two yellow mech's as Alex remained hidden in Sunny's hand.

It was a while before the medic turned and began leading the way back to the med bay, Prowl behind him followed by Sunstreaker. They arrived at the med bay quicker then she would have like as the walked in and the doors closed behind.

Ratchet pointed to the berth she had previously occupied earlier that day and Sunstreaker made his way over them. It sat upon it, Alex hiding a grin behind her hand as the two yellow mech continued to glare at one another.

Meanwhile Prowl shook his head. "Sunstreaker," he began to which the yellow mech turned to him.

Slowly, Alex felt herself being lowered onto the berth next to Sunny's leg though his hand barely moved away from her.

"I am her guardian and I want to stay by her side to make sure no harm falls upon her." He all but growled at the two standing mechs. Ratchet looked ready to throw the nearest object at him, while Prowl remained indifferent his expression cool and calm. Only the twitch of his doorwings was the only indication of his irritation.

BOOM

The base shook as both Prowl and Ratchet staggered from the explosion, shouts and yells coming from outside the door. It opened to emit Bumblebee. "Wheeljack's experiment just blew up," he exclaimed before turning and leaving.

There was a few second hesitations before Ratchet and Prowl both followed leaving Alex and Sunstreaker alone.

Alex jumped suddenly when Sunstreaker's holoform appeared next to her, wrapping his strong arms around her. She instantly relaxed. "I was actually scared I would never see you again," she whispered hugging him tightly back. "Sunny, I think I'm falling for you," she confessed looking him straight in the eye.

To her she seemed completely shocked and she wondered if she spoke to mech as her arms dropped to her side. Alex slowly backed away and this seemed to snap him out of his shock as his arms tightened around her. "Where do you think you're going?" he asked.

"Well… I… um, that is…" mumbling incoherently. A chuckle came from him as he glared up at his face.

However, her glare didn't render him as he leaned in and tentatively touched her lips with his. It was deepened when she began responding to his ministrations, pressing her body further into his, making sure every part of them touched.

They jumped back when Ratchet walked in carry Wheeljack by his arms, while Ironhide followed with the Chief Engineer's feet in his. "Put him on the berth here," Ratchet grumbled as the two mech's did so.

The medic turned grabbing his tools and began working on the offline Wheeljack who seemed to have melted his armor to his body. Alex watched as the melted parts were quickly pulled from his body showing more damage underneath that then she thought possible.

"Don't worry, Ratchet will fix him up," Sunstreaker reassured her resting his head upon her shoulder, while wrapping his arms around her.

At the sound of the yellow mech's voice the medic's head shot up taking in their odd stance. "Take her out of here, I don't have time to deal with you two right now." He all but growled.

The holoform behind her disappeared as Sunny's black hand wrapped around her and they made their way out of the med bay, the doors hissing shut behind them.

* * *

**Author Notes: **_Not the ending I was expecting for this chapter. But then I was expecting more of the whole chapter. I wanted to write about the battle scene, but just couldn't get the words out right._

_Look, they finally shared kisses. HEHE!_

_Yeah anyways **Please review!**  
_


	11. Chapter 11

**Title:**_ Unexpected Life  
_

**Rating: **_T_

**Pairings: **_Sunstreaker/oc, Prowl/Jazz_

**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing, but the plot and Alex. Hasbro owns everything else._

_Woot, two chapters in one day. What in the world is wrong with me?_

_I know, I'm so fragging bored. I have absolutely no homework for once and all the time to type up my stories. I might post chapters for the other two as well. Hope you enjoy!  
_

* * *

When Alex woke the next morning it was to find the twins standing and seemed to be arguing with one another. What they were arguing about though she couldn't understand. Suddenly, the red twin looked towards her before turning back to his brother. He gave a glare before turning and marching out of his shared quarters.

Alex was left alone with her guardian. "Sunstreaker, what's a matter?" she asked standing up.

He turned towards her slowly his deep blue optics looking at her for a minute. He then walked over and picked Alex up before making his way out of the room still haven't saying anything.

Alex was beginning to worry when he walked into the rec room and stopped and she noticed something odd. There were more mech's then usual inside as she saw some new ones. Ironhide, Bumblebee, Mirage, Prowl, Sideswipe and Blaster were in there, but the others Alex didn't know.

She looked at Sunstreaker who made his way to the energon dispenser as what looked like a red firebird come up next to him. "Hello Sunstreaker," the red mech greeted with a sneer.

"Tracks," the yellow mech growled back. Alex looked back and forth between the two, not quite sure if she wanted to be in the middle of whatever was going on.

"I see you found yourself a new partner, rather soon don't you think," Tracks growled looking disdainfully at Alex. It seemed that every mech in the room went quite as they watched the two stand glaring at one another.

Suddenly, Alex was grabbed by another, to which she was slightly grateful as she watched her guardian and the red one. She prayed that Sunstreaker would hold his temper as the mech holding her backed up carefully to keep them at a safe distance.

Alex wasn't sure if her guardian would do anything while Prowl was in the room, but that was soon answered as the firebird said something and Sunny aimed a good punch to the mechs face. She screamed as she saw the mech tackle the yellow Lamborghini, the others jumping in to assist.

The scuffle only lasted a few minutes as Ironhide gripped Sunny by his arms, while Bumblebee and Sideswipe held back Tracks, who looked in worse shape. "Just remember what I said," the firebird sneered wrenching his arms from the two holding him and walked out of the rec room.

Sunstreaker struggled to go after him, but was held back by Ironhide who yelled at him to cool his processors to which only aggravated the mech even more. Her guardian broke free of the weapon specialists hold and all but stomped out of the room.  


* * *

She hung stunned in the mech's hand before Sideswipe appeared before her, breaking her gaze from the doorway. "What the hell Sides?" she asked angrily.

He sighed casting a glance behind him. "Tracks, he's not one of the more nicest autobot's. Anyways him and Sunny don't exactly get along very well."

"Why?"

He shook his head. "Before coming here to earth, Sunstreaker used to be with Tracks best friend. Well, after a particularly nasty fight with the cons the femme was killed. Of course Tracks blamed Sunny, even though it wasn't his fault. Since then the two have been at each others throats."

Alex nodded her head, looking back at the doorway before looking at the mech who was holding her. "Who are you?" she asked.

"Bluestreak," the mech answered giving her a smile. She returned it half-heartedly. "I've come here with a few others last night." She nodded looking at the few remaining mechs in the room.

"It was nice to meet you Bluestreak, but I need to go find Prowl, so if you wouldn't mind," indicating to the floor.

"Not at all," he said placing her gently down. She waved goodbye to him and Sideswipe before setting off to find the tactician.

Alex tried his office first, but didn't find him there, before heading to his quarters with still no luck of him being there either. She asked any mech along the way if they had seen the second in command, but all shook their heads and walked away.

Just as she was about to give up, Alex spotted him standing at the entrance of the base, looking outside seeming to be lost in his thoughts? "Prowl?" she approached him carefully.

He turned towards her before looking back out and she took this as a hint and moved closer to his foot, which he kept still. "Sometimes I wonder what it would be like to live free and not have to always be cautious of everyone and everything."

Alex looked at him carefully wondering if she should get Ratchet to take a look at the tactician. He looked down at her, shaking his head knowing what she was thinking. "Do not worry my CPU is still working. It's just a thought that came to me."

She relaxed a little by his reassurance. "Prowl, what happened between Sunny and Tracks?"

A cycle of air went through as he lowered his hand and she climbed on with a little difficulty due to her broken arm. The black and white mech then straightened up and walked deeper into the base, heading towards his quarters.

The locks sounded behind them as Prowl placed her gently down on the berth. "What Tracks said to Sunstreaker was not appropriate and a little harsh. Tracks had a femme friend, whom he had an interest in. Unfortunately, she was seeing Sunstreaker, something that irritated Tracks."

"An attack came one time and she went to help Sunstreaker. She was injured in the attack and never made it off the battlefield. Tracks blamed Sunstreaker for his friend's death and he still doesn't let him forget it. It took a long time for Sunstreaker to even so much as speak with anyone other then his brother."

Alex felt her heart go out to her guardian at all the hell that he had gone through with the death of the femme. She was surprised when something wet made it's way down her cheek and brought her hand up to wipe away a tear.

Looking up at Prowl, she could tell he looked a little distant and an idea suddenly came to her. "Prowl?" she called.

He seemed to give himself a little shake, his doorwings fluttering a little. His blue optics turned towards her and waited. "Did you lose someone close to you?" She wasn't sure what had happened, but he suddenly stiffened. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring that up. It was stupid to say."

A glare from him shut her up, Alex promptly bowing her head at the uncomfortable silence that fell upon the room. After sometime Prowl spoke again and his voice sounded strained. "Yes, I did have someone who was dear to me, but we never bonded. Sometimes, I had wished that we did just to make me feel them close by, even if we were worlds apart."

A brief silence had followed after his statement and Alex was kind of itching to know who had the tactician's heart. "Who were they Prowl?" she asked placing a hand on his slightly bigger one.

He seemed to consider answering her as he turned his face away from her and whispering on name she knew all to well. "Jazz."

Alex didn't know weather to be sympathetic or happy for him. The two sat in silence for what felt like forever before she felt him move, his body straightening up. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…"

"Prowl, don't be sorry," she interrupted him patting his hand. "We all lose someone dear to us eventually and I would feel the same way you do. However, I kind of don't know whether to be happy for you or angry at what Ratchet is attempting to do."

He tensed again before slowly relaxing. "In a way I am happy he's coming back because I want a go at his aft when he wakes up." He growled, Alex holding back a giggle behind her hand. "But then I come to think what it would be like for him when he does come back."

Again she had nothing to say to him knowing it was a hard choice for him to deal with completely. A sigh escaped him and he stood making his way out of his quarter's only stopping about a corridor away. Alex realized the twin's door as Prowl rapped on it lightly. It opened and Sideswipe stuck his head out, curiously glancing back and forth between the two.

"This is where I leave you Alex and thank you for your help," Prowl spoke as he handed her over to the red mech, before turning and walking away.

* * *

Alex looked up at the mech holding her, shrugging off his look and searching the room, spotting her guardian. He was scowling down at his berth, arms crossed over his chest.

"He's upset and I've done my best to calm him down, but what Tracks said was unforgivable even for him." Sideswipe told her as he took a glance at his brother. Alex nodded in understanding as Sunstreaker still didn't notice her presence, or if he did was not saying anything.

"I have a feeling I'm going to be here all night," she mumbled as Sideswipe walked over and placed her down on the edge of the twins berth before turning and leaving the room.

Alex walked up to her guardian and placed her hand gently upon his thigh to which he didn't move at all. "Sunstreaker, it wasn't your fault. What Tracks said was wrong and if I had my way with him, he would end up in the med bay for the next twenty years. Please, don't blame yourself otherwise I will…" she suddenly trailed off when he shot a glare her way.

She gulped and took a few steps away. Alex would have run to the other side of the berth, but suddenly his holoform was there staring down at her with his deep blue eyes. He stepped closer so that they were nose to nose, raising a hand to cup her cheek.

"I know her death wasn't my fault and I have learned to accept it. Tracks however, has not and it still hurts when he says something about it."

Alex gave him a warm smile, bringing up her own left hand, pushing a bit of his yellow hair out of his eyes, trailing it down his face. She brushed over his lips and then moved her hand to where his heart would be if he were living. "You never truly forget those that you love. I have never forgotten my father and I don't think she would want you to forget her."

"She will always be with your in here," pushing harder on his chest as if trying to find a heartbeat. When she had finished talking Sunstreaker leaned in pressing their lips together in a searing kiss.

Her legs buckled under her from the feeling of that simple kiss, sending them both tumbling down onto the berth. He landed on top of her, their kiss never breaking. He did pull back when the need for oxygen was great and she let out a small moan when pain lanced through her arm.

Alex quickly realized she had landed on her broken arm, as Sunny got off, his holoform disappearing. His black hand came and picked her up gently and then he was rushing out of the room.

Sunstreaker crashed through the med bay door, Ratchet jumping from the unexpected entrance, tools and parts falling to the floor. He turned a glare upon them both only stopping when he noticed the pain Alex was in.

"Put her on the berth," pointing to the one closest to him, which Sunstreaker instantly complied. His finger brushed against her arm and a small cry came from her and instantly the yellow mech went into a frenzy. Surprised all Ratchet could do was stare at him, having never seen him make a fuss before.

With a shake of his head, the medic called Sideswipe asking the red twin to get his brother out of the med bay before he crashed his systems. Sideswipe was there in an instant grabbing his brother and practically hauling him out. It was a big struggle since Sunstreaker wanted to stay close to Alex, who had passed out from the pain.

Once it had quieted down Ratchet set to work instantly activating his holoform and cutting off the cast, being as gentle as possible. He hadn't bothered to ask how she had broken her arm again and personally he didn't want to know.

* * *

He had just finished placing a new cast on Alex's arm when Prowl walked in, coming over to stand next to the medic. "How is she?" he asked as Ratchet cleaned up the area around Alex.

"She'll be fine. I don't know how she did it, but she had somehow broken one of the bones in the same place she had first broken It." he paused when she shifted, but didn't wake. "I'll keep her in here for a few days to make sure nothing goes wrongs."

Prowl nodded his head before walking out the med bay, doors closing behind him. The medic did a quick few scans over Alex before making his way into his office intent on getting some work done.

A groan escaped Alex's lips as she slowly opened her eyes, only to close them again with the white of the ceiling. "You break that arm again and I'll tie you down to that berth, never letting you out.

She looked to the side and saw Ratchet standing next to her, but something behind him caught her attention. "Was there an attack?"

Ratchet glanced over his shoulder the back. "No that's Jazz and I just finished repairing him."

"How long before you bring him back?" sitting up and ignoring the glare from him.

"It shouldn't be much longer, Prime had informed me a few hours ago that just a little bit left that has to be regenerated." Alex continued to look at Jazz's form on the berth.

The doors to the med bay opened and she turned seeing the twins walk in and smiled as they came up next to her berth. Both their holoforms appeared, Sunstreaker on her right side, while Sideswipe kneeled on her left.

"How you feeling?" Sideswipe asked with a smile.

"Numb, but I'll live," she shrugged wincing at the slight pain it caused.

"Don't move to much, it won't hurt as bad," Sunstreaker said placing a hand upon her shoulder. Alex looked towards him, but didn't say anything.

* * *

**Author Notes: **_unfortunately not much happened in this chapter like the previous, but that will soon change. I will say though that Jazz is coming back in the next chapter. Yay! Party time. **Please review!**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Title: **_Unexpected Life_

**Rating: **_T_

**Pairings: **_Sunstreaker/oc, Prowl/Jazz_

**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing but the plot, Hasbro owns everything else._

_Next chapter is up. But just to let you all know that I have finished this story and uploading the chapters slowly so that I can edit them. But until then you will have to suffer one chapter at a time._

_

* * *

_

It was two weeks before Ratchet would allow Alex out of the med bay and both of their patience was wavering thin. Of course the medic had allowed her friends to come in and see her, but she was absolutely bored when they left and often voice it to him.

Alex had somehow managed to avoid getting things thrown at her by the medic as he fiddled with things around the bay. Unfortunately some mech's weren't so lucky. Sideswipe had ended up with a good size dent in his helm, while Ratchet screamed at him that he refused to fix. The red twin had gone to First Aid, who had arrived with Tracks and Bluestreak, to fix properly.

Alex was walking the hallways of the base having just left the bay intent on finding Mikaela and Sam. Her guardian Sunstreaker was on his shift right now and Sideswipe she was exactly where at the minute.

She was just turning onto a new hall when two sets of metal feet sounded at the other end of the corridor and both Optimus Prime and Ironhide rounded the corner. Alex slammed herself against the wall to avoid being stepped on, but didn't have to worry when Ironhide picked her up and brought her back to way she had just come.

Both officers ran into the med bay, Ratchet coming out of his office and the first thing he said was. "You didn't break your arm again." He more like yelled it when he saw her within the weapon specialist hand.

Optimus looked towards her before turning back to the seething medic. "No Ratchet, she is completely unharmed. However, this is something entirely different. The All Spark has finished its regeneration."

A gasp emitted from Alex as she saw a square cube sitting within the Autobot's leader hand. It looked rather small in his black hand and there were different symbols written or etched into every inch of surface.

Ratchet reached forward and picked up the cube examining it from every angle before placing it on the berth besides him. "My scanners show that it is complete. When shall we try this?" he asked.

"The decision is up to you my friend," Optimus spoke placing a hand on the medics shoulder.

Ratchet let out what sounded like a tired sigh and Alex instantly voiced out her opinion. "Perhaps it would be better if he had a good recharge cycle first, he doesn't look alert enough to do anything." She slapped her left hand over her mouth, eyes widening when she got an angry look from the medic.

Ironhide and Optimus both looked towards her as well before looking back at the mech. "Maybe she is right Ratchet," Ironhide spoke up defending her. "When you have had a good recharge then we will do this."

"No, I am perfectly fine," the medic growled taking a defensive stance.

"Ratchet as your leader I am ordering you to take a full day's recharge in your quarters and not return until I have given the okay. First Aid will cover for you, he is a perfectly able mech." Optimus spoke leaving no room for argument.

For a moment the medic looked like he was going to argue back, before realizing the downfall and all but stomped out of the med bay. Alex looked up at Ironhide who shrugged before following after his friend, but turning down a different path, that lead to the rec room.

The weapon specialist placed her next to Sam and Mikaela on the couch. Mirage and Bluestreak were also in the room, the four of them watching TV. When Ironhide had left Alex instantly told the four what had happened, both autobot's looking impressed that she had said that to Ratchet.

Before more could be said Prowl walked in her optics scanning the five before turning to her. He walked over and picked her up, Alex looking to her friends who looking as confused as she felt. They were lost from sight when the door closed with a hiss and he Prowl continued walking until he came to his office.

Inside he placed her down onto his desk, taking a seat on the chair adjusting his doorwings slightly. "Optimus has informed me of the recent events and unfortunately I will not be able to attend Jazz's reawakening." He said promptly.

She tilted her head to the side, regarding him carefully. Somehow she did not believe a single word of what he had just said. "Why?"

He reached over and picked up a datapad and began reading it. "I have a meeting with Defense Secretary Keller about the recent decepticon activity and must work with him."

"What has this to do with me?" She couldn't keep the anxiousness out of her voice wanting to know what it was he was saying.

A chuckle seemed to have come from him, something she was sure no one had heard before. "Since I will be unable to attend, I would like you to go in my place. I find that you are more then capable of filling in for me, even if it's only for a day."

His only response was her opening and closing her mouth like a fish as his statement slowly sank into her brain. "Why me?" she squeaked not at all understanding why he wanted her to do it.

"I would not have asked you, if I didn't think you were capable enough."

"Do I have to write up a report on this?" she questioned.

He nodded his head and she let a groan escaped her mouth. "Do not worry, Ironhide will help you write it if you wish. He, Optimus, Ratchet and Wheeljack will be there as well."

Alex frowned knowing that something was completely off about this situation, but Prowl didn't seem affected by it as a knock came upon his door. It opened emitting Sunstreaker whom she was completely happy to see.

He gave a nod to the tactician before walking out with her in hand, although Alex glanced back at the white and black mech. She wondered if there was something she could do to help him, but until she know what the reason was she would just have to keep a close eye on him.

* * *

Prowl, true to his word was gone the next day, something that really irked Alex, as she was to understand what was wrong with. He had left before the sun was up.

An excited talk had gone through the base quickly at the passing that Jazz was going to be reawakened by the all spark. Ratchet after a few days of recharge had informed Prime of the day, which would be three days from now. Prime then informed Wheeljack, Ironhide and Alex of the date and time, each promising that they would be there.

Mikaela and Sam had begged and begged her to allow them in there with so that they could see Jazz again, even if they didn't get a chance to know him to well before the battle. Alex had already promised Prime who had given her a nice long talk, one that she didn't want a repeat of. She had told her friends what he had said, but they still begged of course.

* * *

Alex sat nervously atop of Ironhide's shoulder as he made his way to the med bay. He had come to pick her up in the twin's quarters when he couldn't find her in the human quarters. She had quickly explained that Sam and Mikaela wanted a quiet night to themselves, since none of them were allowed off the base.

After that he didn't say anything, although he shot a glare at Sunstreaker before leaving the room.

Sooner then she thought they were in the med bay, Wheeljack and Ratchet already there. The medic was checking over Jazz's still body, his chest plates open though no light from his spark chamber emitted from it. Looking at it made her sad, that the saboteur had died the way he did.

Shaking those thoughts from her head she sat silently as Ironhide stood next to Wheeljack who was off to the side. By the time Ratchet turned to the other three, Optimus walk in the door closing and locking behind him.

"Thank you all for being here," he said. He looked at each mech and human giving a nod of his head.

Nothing more was said as he handed over the completed All Spark to Ratchet, who picked it up gently and walked to the berth. The other three mech's and Alex stood on the other side of Jazz, each one anxious. Alex was a little apprehensive since she had never met the autobot before and she could see Ratchet looking at her.

A cackling sound started filling the silence and each watched as small blue streaks shot out of the cube into Jazz open spark chamber. The light from the All Spark began to grow brighter and Alex had to shield her eyes with her hand.

A smooth voice broke through as soon as the light quickly dispersed. "What's cracking little bitches?"

Alex couldn't stop the giggle that escaped her lips as she looked down at the now online mech. Said mech was trying to sit up, but Ratchet placed a hand on his shoulder and pushed him back down, yelling at the silver bot not to move.

Jazz quirked an optic, before a visor slid down to cover them, some of the other autobot's laughing. The blue visor scanned each present. "Wheeljack, still blowing things up?" he joked.

In answer Wheeljack's head fins flashed a bright red, indicating his embarrassment to the teasing. "Good color on you though," Jazz, added as he looked over the mech's form.

His visor then looked to Prime and Ironhide before settling on Alex. 'Hello, I don't believe we meet before."

Alex got ready to introduce herself when Prime beat her to it. "This is Alex and she was unfortunately thrown into our war."

A frown found it's way upon her face. "I don't think it was entirely unfortunate. There are some good points to being friends with big twenty foot tall robots."

"Even so your life is still in danger with the decepticon's out there." He spoke back.

She shrugged looking away from the autobot leader. "Look this isn't about me, it's about Jazz. How are his systems Ratchet?" she asked watching the medic still looking over the mech on the berth.

A chuckle came from Jazz. "You almost sound like Prowl when he wants a report." At this Alex did have the decency to blush, although none noticed it but her. "By the way, is Prowler her yet?"

Again Alex giggled at the tactician's nickname something all the autobot's had. "He is with Defense Secretary Keller for the next few days discussing business with him." Optimus informed him.

"My scanners show that everything is functional and normal, but I will be keeping you here for a few days to make sure nothing goes wrong." Ratchet said as he closed up Jazz's spark chamber.

"Thanks Hatchet," Jazz said sitting up seeming undisturbed by the glare the medic shot him. "So what's been going on?" he asked.

Alex left Optimus to explain all that had happened since his death, while her thoughts went elsewhere. She picked up her blackberry and found that she had a message from Prowl. She was wondering why he had sent to message to her only as she returned it to her pocket.

At that instant Ratchet had picked her up and placed her on the berth behind him. "What are you doing?" she asked as he activated his holoform."

"I am merely checking over your arm since I want to make sure you don't break it again." He simple replied.

"BUT, I NEVER BROKE IT IN THE FIRST PLACE," she yelled clearly irritated by his constant check ups.

"YOUR RIGHT, IT NEVER WOULD HAVE HAPPENED HAD YOU NOT BEEN OUTSIDE IN THE FIRST PLACE!" he yelled back.

Alex felt her anger break as a few choice tears escaped her eyes, bringing up her left hand and punching him hard. The medic staggered back shocked, holding his jaw where she had hit him.

"I fucking hate you," she hissed pressing Sunstreaker's number, who was pounding on the door a minute later. She kept her eyes on Ratchet's holoform as the doors opened and her guardian dove into the room, his cannons out and fired up.

When he finally realized something wrong, he subspaced his gun and walked over to her, picking her up. He glared at each mech before leaving the med bay.

"I think Ratchet that was a little harsh coming from you," Jazz spoke when no one else did. Ratchet in response walked into his office, closing and locking the doors behind him.

* * *

Meanwhile Sunstreaker had quickly rushed from the med bay holding Alex close to his spark hoping the warmth would comfort the crying girl a little. It did as she clung to his chest plate tightly as he entered his quarters, Sideswipe already in there sitting on his twins berth.

Sunstreaker took a seat next to him still holding his charge close, trying to get her to talk about what had happened. When she finally did tell them, what had occurred the twins looked ready to charge out of the room and confront Ratchet.

Only, when they noticed that Alex had fallen asleep, planning one of their revenges on the medic, did they forgo it at the moment. Sunstreaker gently put her down on the human mattress he had moved in for her. His holoform instantly appeared wrapping his arms around her waist.

He felt her relax a little by the familiar form as Sideswipe propped himself against the wall, going into a light recharge not even bothering to head up to his bunk.

* * *

Waking up Alex felt the warmth radiating from her guardian as she lay enjoying it before she knew she had to do the report Prowl had asked of her. As if knowing Ironhide walked into the twin's room, both mech leaping off the bed guns aimed straight at him.

The weapon specialist didn't seem deterred by it as he made his way towards the still somewhat sleepy girl. He placed his hand on the berth as she climbed up taking one of the blankets with her, sending a small wave to the twins who still had their guns out.

Once the door closed Ironhide spoke. "He was out of line when he said that to you and I too think it unfair to put blame on you." Alex had tensed somewhat when he spoke, but relaxed at the end.

"I won't deny that it hurt me, but I felt so devastated by it," she shivered. In response he brought his hand closer to his spark using its warmth to heat her up.

"You have to admit though," he chuckled trying to lighten the mood. "That was a pretty good punch you laid on him. No mech, or human for that matter has ever stood up to him like that. Most are too afraid to get something thrown at them."

A smile touched her face at this, as he began telling her of a story where he had been hit in the head, because he wouldn't allow the medic to fix him. He had confessed that he had had a little to much high grade and that his wound was because someone, most likely Sideswipe, had shouted decepticon.

Alex was laughing by the time they walked into the weapon specialist office, containing the same things as Prowls, but with more guns and ammo. Ironhide set her gently down on his desk, moving something aside before taking a seat and placing a datapad in front of her.

Alex only looked up at him with a 'what the hell,' look. She had never before used one of these and from what she knew there was no way to write on it, since most of the autobot's transferred it.

A chuckle from Ironhide made her turn back to him as he picked up hers and transferred the data to it. He placed it back in front of her. "Just tell me what you want to add and I'll put it on." He waved picking up his discarded one.

"Ironhide, why did Prowl ask me to go instead of another autobot?" she asked finally, wanting to know. Ever since Prowl had asked her to fill in for him, it still didn't make much sense to her why.

Ironhide sighed placing his finished datapad to the side. "What you've got to know about Prowl is that he is weary when it comes to other's around him. It took me years to get him to trust me. Only by saving him from a decepticon did he trust me. So you must have done something that he found he could trust you enough."

"Yes, but what? Even Sunstreaker still doesn't trust me entirely, or if he does he doesn't say anything."

The weapon specialist shrugged. "I think that's for you to think about, nothing to do with me. If Prowl trust ya' enough to do something like this, then you know he approves of ya'."

"Hmm," she mumbled wrapping the discarded blanket back around her once again.

Ironhide stood picking up the two datapads and then her. "Come, I will take you to the human quarters, since your guardian and his brother are on duty."

"Actually, can we go outside for a few minutes, I need some fresh air to help clear my mind," she pleaded looking up at him with puppy dog eyes.

"Very well," he sighed giving in quickly. "But only for a few minutes. I would not want ya' to become sick with the approaching weather." She nodded her head as he put the datapads in Prowl's office before making his way towards the entrance of the base.

The sun had already started to set and Alex sat upon his hand and began watching the stars come out.

It wasn't long before she noticed something unusual. "Ironhide look," pointing upwards.

The weapon specialist looked up as four balls of fire shot over their heads, landing a good distance away from the base. "Ironhide to Prime, four pods have just arrived, not more then half a mile from here."

"Very well take Mirage, Wheeljack and Bumblebee with you to greet them," came Prime's voice.

"Copy that." Cutting the link with the leader. "Come let's get you back inside." He said to Alex.

"But can't I come just this once," she begged putting on her puppy dog look.

He growled at her. "No, you are staying here," he said just as Mirage, Wheeljack and Bumblebee came into view. Behind them though trailed Bluestreak as Ironhide handed Alex over to him. "Make sure she doesn't get away from you, she can be quite sneaky about it."

"Yes sir, guard her carefully," he answered before turning and making his way towards the rec room. Alex had glared at Ironhide as he and the others changed into their alt mode and raced out of the base.

Bluestreak had placed her down next to Sam and Mikaela, who were listening to music Blaster was blasting on his radio. When they spotted her, they immediately started questioning her. "How many did you see?"

"Four," replied Alex grabbing something out of the fridge, she was hungry. She grabbed a slice of pizza, taking a big bite out of it as her two friends waited for her to say more. "What?" she asked around a mouthful of food.

"So, what happened with Jazz?" Sam urged.

Alex smiled taking another bite and chewing on it slowly, letting the anticipation build up. "It…. I need a drink," she snickered standing up.

"JUST TELL US ALREADY!" Mikaela screamed, the mech's in the room looking towards the three humans.

Alex ignored her shout and grabbed a bottle of water taking a long sip, only to have it wrenched out of her hands. Half the bottle spilt onto her front as Mikaela stood in front of her holding what little was left in the bottle.

"Now look at what you did, you got me wet," Alex pouted nonchalantly as she eyed her wet cloths.

"WHO CARES, YOU CAN CHANGE INTO NEW ONES. JUST TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED," she screamed.

Alex held up her hands in surrender backing up a little. "Alright easy, don't have a cow." Mikaela flashed her a glare and Alex decided not to dwindle anymore. "He's fine, Ratchet says he's fully functional, but is going to keep him in the bay for a few days."

"So what was it like? I mean bringing him back?" Sam now stood next to his girlfriend.

She shook her head. "I'm sorry Sam, but I can't give out that information, unless Optimus says so."

"Well that sucks! Is anyone allowed to see him?"

Again Alex shook her head. "No, but you will see him soon enough. I'm going to go change," she finished moving towards the hallway.

Before she could make it that far Bluestreak was right by her side, picking her up and leaving with her. "Why are you following me?" she asked.

"Because Ironhide made sure that I guard you carefully, otherwise he would make sure I had patrol for the next few days or so," he answered quickly.

"Why does every feel the need to guard me, when I'm perfectly capable to walk the hallways by myself." He didn't say anything in return as he turned down the hallway leading to the human quarters. "I think I'm just going to head to bed, thank you," she waved entering the room.

She went to her bed and shifted through the cloths that were strewn about her area, finding some clean ones and heading to the bathroom.

Inside was a giant tub, something both her and Mikaela had insisted on having in the base. Wheeljack actually built a small heater for it, so that the water would be kept warmer, longer.

Once the tub was full of steaming water she slipped in, resting back against the edge, keeping her right arm up and out of the water. The warm water was soothing, that she soon closed her eyes and fell into a light sleep.

* * *

"Alex," a whisper broke through the darkness. Shivering she blinked, opening her eyes and turned to the source from which her name was spoke. She found herself looking into a pair of deep blue colored eyes, which looked a little concerned.

"Sunstreaker?" Alex asked moving, only then realizing she was still in the tub.

Surprised, she shot out of the tub, soaking him in the process, wrapping a towel hastily around herself. "How did you get in here?" turning back to him.

He pointed back the way he came. "Through the door of course. Now I'm all wet." She giggled picking up a second towel and walking over to him wrapping it tightly around him.

He then wrapped his arms around her, bringing her closer and kissing her deeply something she welcomed until a shiver ran through her. He pulled away with a chuckle. "Come let's get you warmed up." He steered her back through towards her area, to which she threw on her cloths quickly and collapsed onto the bed.

Sunstreaker lay down next to her and she snuggled closer to him, closing her eyes once again as his warmth spread through her. "I love you Sunstreaker," she mumbled as she welcomed the sleep that took over her.

* * *

**Author Notes: **_Well there you go, yet another chapter down. Tell me what you think. **Please review!**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Title: **_Unexpected Life_

**Rating **_T_

**Pairings: **_Sunstreaker/oc, Prowl/Jazz_

**Disclaimer: **_Let's just say Hasbro owns everything, I just get to play with them._

_Yay, the next chapter is here. Took me a while to get this one the way I wanted, but finally it's done. Hope you enjoy!  


* * *

  
_

The following week Alex woke up slowly moving out of her guardian's arms, while he continued to recharge. She gently brought up her left hand and ran a finger down his face, taking in all his features. Taking her hand away she moved out from the bed and grabbed some cloths, heading towards the bathroom.

When she finished getting dressed she quickly wrote a note placing it in Sunstreaker's hand, for when he woke up.

Grabbing a hooded sweatshirt Alex pulled it on keeping the hood up as she walked out of the human quarters. Sam and Mikaela were still asleep in their beds, considering it was early in the morning.

She wandered aimlessly around the base, something she had done since returning from the decepticon's base. She wasn't sure why, but the memory of it still scared her.

"You are up rather early even for yourself."

Alex stopped and turned, a smile coming upon her features as she looked up into Prowl's face.

"When did you get back?" she asked running over to him and somewhat hugging his foot.

"Just a few hours ago," he answered lowering his hand allowing her to climb on.

He then began walking in the direction of the rec room, heading to the energon dispenser and picking up a cube. The tactician then turned and walked out and headed in the direction of his office. The door opened with a hiss, to which he stepped in and over to the desk.

Alex saw about ten datapads placed on the wood surface, along with the two she and Ironhide had turned in. Prowl however, placed them all to the side as she hopped off and sat leaning against the stack.

He then took a seat in the chair, adjusting the doorwings so that they were comfortable before taking a sip of his energon.

"Tell me what has happened since I have been gone?" he asked. His blue optics watching her as she shrugged nonchalantly.

"Not much, it's actually been pretty quiet around. Although, I wouldn't count on that remaining since Sideswipe is becoming quite bored." He nodded his head as she continued. "Four new autobot's have arrived, though I don't know who since Ironhide wouldn't take me with him when they landed."

"You were outside?" he inquired staring intently at her.

"Yes, I needed a bit of fresh air and he took me out, though he stayed within distance of the cameras." He nodded his head, glad that she didn't go to far. Alex contemplated whether or not to tell him about Jazz, since she knew of their somewhat relationship.

"Jazz is back. He asked about you?" Indeed, a big change came over the tactician as his whole body tensed, when she mentioned the saboteur's name.

Alex waited patiently as he battled through his processor, trying to come up with a logical answer. After what seemed like forever, his doorwings twitched in irritation and he spoke.

"That good, now that he is back online we will be able to have a full team again. With the addition of the four new autobot's."

Alex could only shake her head as she watched him continuing to keep a cool cover, but failing miserably.

"Aren't you going to see him? You are the second in command."

He shook his head. "No, I have far to much to do and I think it best if you leave and allow me to start it."

Whatever she was about to argue back was cut off as he picked her up and walked her to the door, which opened and he placed her on the ground. The door closed up once again.

Crossing her arms as best she could, she glared at the closed door and hissed. "Don't think your going to get away from me that easy Prowl." With that she turned and walked away, heading in the one direction where she knew she would get help. One that the tactician would not be able to say no too.

* * *

Alex sat within the med bay with First Aid's holoform checking over her arm, since she wouldn't let Ratchet touch her yet. The yellow medic was currently in his office probably blowing up a storm, although Alex wasn't entirely worried about him as she chatted idly with Jazz.

She had come to like the silver bot and could see why Prowl liked him as well, though she never spoke that to the saboteur. She wanted to keep Prowl's trust, since she earned it somehow.

"Your done," First Aid said stepping away. "Your bone is looking well just make sure you watch what you do."

She smiled at him. "Thanks for checking me over."

First Aid nodded as he lowered his hand and Alex waved to Jazz who was still stuck in the bay under Ratchet's order. First Aid placed her outside the med bay and walked back in as she began making her way towards the rec room.

Sam and Mikaela were in there currently eating their lunch as she joined them, grabbing a sandwich. Their three guardians happened to walk in after her and took a seat on the couch.

They waved to one another before turning back to their meals. Alex, when finished made her way over to the twins, both watching curiously. She pointed a finger at them both and made a 'come get me' gesture before walking out of the room.

They followed curious as to what she had in mind as she lead the way to their quarters. Once inside and locked from unwanted audios, did she ask them for help. Both jumped at the chance, having learned of what the plan was.

* * *

Alex hummed as she made her way towards Prowl's office, waving to Ironhide who walked in the opposite direction. He was already out of sight and earshot when she knocked on the door of the tactician's office.

Said mech opened it a few seconds later, looking around before glancing down and noticing her there. "Make it quick, I have lot's of datapads to go over yet. Not to mention my own report…." She held up a hand cutting him off.

He seemed angry with this, but fell silent nonetheless.

"Prowl, I am here to take you down to the med bay and I will do it even if I have to drag you all the way there." She said the last part of her sentence coming out as a threat.

"While I appreciate your concern for me, I can assure you that I do not need a diagnostic's check anytime soon." He made to go back in his office, but she wouldn't give him the liberty of doing so.

"Then you leave me no choice," she said.

Before he could process her words Sunstreaker and Sideswipe appeared out of nowhere along with Mirage. The two brothers instantly tackled the second in command. Mirage had picked her up to prevent harm from coming to her, but there was no need as the twins quickly subdued the struggling autobot.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING? I AM YOUR COMMANDING OFFICER AND I ORDER YOU TO RELEASE ME AT ONCE." Prowl screamed at them.

"Sorry Prowl," Sideswipe grinned down at him from atop his chest. "But our orders come from Alex."

The tactician turned angry optics towards her continuing his struggle. "Yes, and we were to follow her orders no matter what." Sunstreaker put in as he sat upon the bots legs.

"SHE HAS NO AUTHORITY OVER YOU TWO AND IF YOU DON'T LET ME UP THIS INSTANT, I WILL THROW YOU ALL IN THE BRIG FOR THE NEXT FIVE MILLENNIUM." Prowl continued to yell, trying to throw off the twins.

"Prowl, you have been relieved of your command until further notice," Alex spoke freezing the mech's struggles. "If you need clearance contact Prime, he was the one that issued this order to me, Sunstreaker, Mirage and Sideswipe."

A low growl was emitted from the grounded mech as he listened. "Sunstreaker, Sideswipe let's go," she inclined her head. The two quickly stood each bringing up Prowl, one each holding his arms.

Other autobot's watched in stunned silence as the five made their way through the base towards the med bay. None of them had ever seen their second in command curse so much. He was swearing up a storm using both human and Cybertronian words.

The med bay doors were closed when they approached, opening to emit as Mirage knocked on it and stepping inside, with Alex still in his hand.

Ratchet and Jazz had looked up when the two stepped in, their eyes locking on the three struggling behind them. "PROWL, I AM ORDERING THAT YOU GET IN HERE OTHERWISE I WILL THROW YOU IN THE BRIG FOR DISOBEYING AN ORDER SOLDIER!" Alex screamed at him

"YOU HAVE ABSOLUTELY NO AUTHORITY ORDERING ME AROUND LIKE THAT" he yelled back as the twins finally managed to get him through the threshold, the doors closing behind them.

"I DO SO. I HAVE ORDERS MYSELF FROM PRIME AND IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM THEN I SUGGEST YOU TAKE IT UP WITH HIM." Prowl growled at her yanking his arms from the twins grasp. They stayed right by his side, both on the defensive in case he tried to make a break for it.

"WHAT THE FRAG IS GOING ON AROUND HERE? YOU ALL SHOW UP IN MY MED BAY SCREAMING AND CURSING. THIS HAD BETTER BE AN EMERGENCY." Ratchet screamed gaining all their attentions.

"Mirage," Alex simply said as she glared at the medic, who glared back.

The spy quickly subspaced a datapad, tossing it to the yellow mech who caught it and began reading it. He looked up surprised after reading it a few times, to believe what had been written.

"I have seen to my order and I want full reports when you are done. That goes for you too," she snapped turning back to an angry Prowl. Nodding her head to her guardian, he and his brother pushed the tactician towards the still stunned medic.

Outside in the hallway Alex exchanged to her guardian's hand, his twin leaning casually against the wall opposite the bay.

"Well that was rather fun. I mean how often do we get to force Prowl around," Sideswipe smiled.

Alex laughed shaking her head at him before turning to Mirage. "Thank you, this would not have worked without your help."

"You are welcome, if you need any further assistance in the future let me know," he said waving as he walked off. The twins and her turned and walked in the opposite direction, heading towards their quarters.

* * *

Once inside the room Sideswipe began to do a funny dance, one that he had picked up from Sam, who wasn't much of a dancer anyway. Alex laughed while, Sunny glared at his pitiful attempt.

"I can't believe I got to drag my commander down to the med bay. You were awesome Alex, totally overriding his authority like that," he praised, stopping in his dance.

Alex shrugged her shoulders not being able to keep that grin off her face. "What can I say, I learned from the best." Both brothers gave her a quizzical look. "My father."

"My compliments to your father," Sideswipe bowed only to receive a hit on the head from Sunny. The red mech stood back up cursing in Cybertronian as he glared at his brother. Alex only shook her head, laughing at them.

Her phone started ringing as she got it out and read the message on it. "Prime wants to see me in his office," she told them.

"You aren't in trouble are you?" they asked at the same time.

She looked back and forth between them, before shaking her head. "Nope, he just wants a report is all."

Sunstreaker then stood up and the three made their way out of the room and towards the autobot leader's office.

The door to Prime's office was open as the yellow Lamborghini stepped through and placed her down on the big desk.

"Good afternoon Alex," Optimus greeted after looking up from a datapad. "How are you today?"

"Very well, and yourself?" she asked after him.

"I am doing well. I do however have something amusing show up not to long ago and I think you would be particularly interested in seeing it." Even though he had his battle mask in place Alex could tell that a smile was gracing his lips.

"Oh, and what pray tell would that be," she all but laughed.

He turned in his chair to stare at the monitor on his wall, to which she also looked at. A grin plastered itself on her lips as she watched herself walking down the hallway leading to Prowl's office. Alex continued to watch the screen as Prowl tried desperately to fight against the two lambo's as they dragged him down to the med bay.

As soon as the doors were closed to that room, the video cut off and Alex turned to Prime who seemed to be just as amused.

"It was rather astonishing to Red Alert that you, Mirage, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe managed to drag a superior office down to Ratchet. He had apparently not gotten the memo I sent him about the change in Prowl's command," explained Prime.

Alex let out a sigh. "Let me guess he's now in the med bay for frying his processors."

Prime inclined his head. "Indeed he is and I believe Ratchet isn't to pleased as well. That is the second time this week Red Alert has ended up in there thanks to Sideswipe's attempt the other day."

Alex grinned at the prank the red mech pulled. "Well, it wouldn't have been so bad if Prowl hadn't resisted a direct order. Then this wouldn't have happened."

"Perhaps, but he has always given orders not really getting them, especially from someone other than me."

"Maybe, but can I have a copy of that?" she asked pointing to the monitor, which had begun replaying Prowl's struggles.

Optimus looked at her for a few seconds before handing over a DVD disc, which she smiled and thanked him for. No more could be said as Optimus Prime's door opened with a hiss and an angry Prowl stepped through.

His blue optics took in his leader sitting at his desk, and then snapping to Alex who gave a tentative wave at him. He took a few steps over the threshold, the heavy black door closing behind him.

"Perhaps, I may get an explanation as to why I had to submit to a visit to Ratchet," Prowl said crossing his arms over his chest. The stance in which he took wasn't what was worrying Alex, it was the calmness in how he said those few simple words.

Prime spoke up. "It was her concern for you that I allowed her to do what was necessary."

The tactician's optics glued onto her. "My health is perfectly normal," he all but growled at her.

"Maybe," she frowned. "But, I won't know until I get a report from Ratchet. Don't think of lying to me Prowl, I have been keeping an eye on you since you came back from that meeting a week ago. While I don't approve of it, I think it went on long enough. Your health is just as important as your job and you need to take care of yourself better."

"Was going over my head necessary though?"

"Yes, because you wouldn't have done anything if I had just simply suggested it. I wanted to make sure it was done, hence the reason I asked Prime to issue the order in the first place." She knew she had won this argument when he didn't respond to her.

A few minutes of silence had taken over that being broken by the black and white mech. "You told him though." It was a simple statement and one she was absolutely confused about. "He isn't supposed to know. That was to be between you and me."

An 'o' formed over her lips as the realization of his meaning hit her. "No Prowl, I never told him. That is your own secret to tell, not mine."

"THEN, WHY DOES HE LOOK LIKE HE KNOWS OR ACTS LIKE HE DOES?" yelled Prowl, stunning her.

Alex was growing angry at his attitude already. "Have you ever thought that he may feel the same way." She hissed.

A cough suddenly came from nowhere as both froze and turned towards Optimus Prime, realizing that he was still in the room. "Perhaps, you can enlighten me on what it is that you are disagreeing over." He said calmly, looking back and forth between them.

Alex looked to Prowl who was staring back at her, as she shrugged. "Not really important, I'm sorry." A smile suddenly formed on her lips, both bots looking at her curiously. "I just had a really great idea."

They waited for her to elaborate, but all she did was fall quiet although the smile hadn't left. Prowl spoke up. "What is it that is making you happy?"

She turned to him as if realizing he was still there. "Oh, um I was wondering if we can have a Christmas party." They both gave another curios look. "Christmas is in a few weeks and it will help boost moral. Plus, this could also be like welcome back party for Jazz." She gave them both hopeful looks and what she hoped was her best puppy dog look.

Prowl had stiffened at the mention of the saboteur's name, but only she noticed while Prime was busy deciding. Her spoke up after a few minutes. "I shall allow it. Is there anything special you wanted?"

She took a few minutes to think about it. "Yeah, what about allowing our families to be here as well. Just for a short while of course, but I speak for Sam and Mikaela as well. We miss our families and we would like to spend time with them."

"Sam has taught us that Christmas is a time for family and being together." She inclined her head. "I understand that you three miss them very much and will allow you to invite them, if that will make you happy."

Another smiled came upon Alex. "It would make us very happy indeed.'

"Very well, you have my permission to have a party and I will have Prowl help you."

"Thank you so much Optimus."

He chuckled when she did a small dance on his desk. "You are welcome Alex."

Alex turned to Prowl who put his hand down and she quickly scrambled on, before the two left the office. "Alex," Prowl spoke once they were out of audio range. "Are you sure you didn't tell him."

She sighed knowing he wouldn't be easy until he had the truth. "No Prowl I did not. Like I said it's your secret to tell and I rather not betray you trust." She was looking up at him, his blue optics scanning her over.

"Alright, I believe you," he said after a very lengthy silence.

She smiled. "Great, let's fo find Sam and Mikaela. I wish to tell them the news."

* * *

**Author Notes: **_Yeah, not much happening in this chapter for some reason, but that will change all to soon. But for now please review!_


	14. Chapter 14

**Title: **_Unexpected Life_

**Rating: **_T_

**Pairings: **_Sunstreaker/oc, Prowl/oc_

**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing, Hasbro is the true owners of the Transformers_

_Okay as promised I am uploading chapters 14 and 15, since they both deal with the Christmas party. So enjoy!  


* * *

  
_

For the next two weeks leading up to the Christmas party, the three teens had decorate the base with the help of the autobot's. Christmas lights and decorations had gone up in almost every inch of the walls and rooms you entered, even Optimus allowed them to decorate his office.

There was a gigantic Christmas tree in the rec room, the three deciding that they only needed one since there were too many rooms to put a tree in each. Sideswipe had taken it upon himself to place mistletoe about the base, so that anyone who walked under it had to kiss.

Alex had laughed when Mikaela was caught under it unfortunately with a recently released Red Alert. Sideswipe wouldn't let the two go until they kissed, one Mikaela didn't like after seeing the security directors holoform. She had quickly pecked him on the cheek and all but sprinted out of the room, not being seen for a few hours.

Alex herself was caught under one with Sunstreaker, the two only being separated when Ratchet walked in and tripped over the yellow mech's prone body.

* * *

The night before the party Alex was walking around the base humming a tune to herself, while her guardian was on duty. So immersed in her humming that she didn't hear the footsteps of an autobot behind her until he spoke.

"What's crackin?"

A small scream emitted from her as she jumped high, twirling around to find Jazz smiling down at her. "You scared the hell out of me Jazz," she huffed placing a hand over her racing heart. "What do you want?"

He shrugged bending down and picking her up, before placing her on his shoulder. "Nothing, just walking around you?" asking as he began walking again.

Alex mimicked his shrug. "Just walking."

"Will you be happy to see your family again?" he asked as he took a turn down another hallway.

Alex realized they were at the quarters to where the officers recharge as she answered the question. "Yeah, it's been a few month's since I've seen them and I miss my little brother Cam."

He nodded his head stopping outside his quarters, typing in the code as it hissed opened. Jazz room was a lot more cheerful then Prowl's when she had first visited the second in command.

The saboteur had a recharge berth, a desk practically nothing on it and a shelf with a stereo system filled with tons of cds. When he had been brought back Jazz had instantly indulged himself in human culture, learning anything and everything he could about it.

He had come to like music the best and was even happy when there was a genre named after him, although Sam had pointed out that it wasn't named after him entirely

Jazz put her down on his berth and went over to his sound system, shifting through the many cds. He finally picked one placing it into the slot as soft music filled the room. He came back over and sat on the berth besides her, leaning his back against the wall.

"I brought you here for a reason Alex and I need some answers." He told her bluntly.

She held back a snort. "I kind of figured that."

He frowned. "I need you help." She looked curious. "Ever since Ratchet brought me back, I've notice some changes in the others, especially Prowl. Back when we were on Cybertron he and I would always hangout when we weren't on shifts."

"We would often just talk about things unrelated to the war or laugh at the pranks the twins used to pull on the others, when they weren't meant for us. Now though, now it's like he's avoiding me altogether."

A soft sigh left his intakes, making Alex feel a little sad for him. "The only time I really spoke to him was when you had ordered him to see Ratchet and even then I only got two words out of him. Please Alex, tell me what is wrong with him. He's my friend and I don't like to see him in trouble." He pleaded.

Alex bit her lip in an attempt to stop herself from telling him why. That didn't mean she wasn't going to give Prowl a taste of her mind, when she finished talking with Jazz first. She knew exactly why Prowl was avoiding his friend, but she knew she could not betray his trust either.

Which put her in a little dilemma, sitting before Jazz, contemplating what to say to the saboteur. Alex wondered if asking Jazz what his feelings towards the tactician would make the silver mech angry.

There was only one way to find out. "Jazz, what are your feelings towards Prowl?"

* * *

Alex was walking through the base once again heading to the human quarters intent on getting some sleep before the party tomorrow. She hadn't intended to spend four hours talking to Jazz and plotting for something she knew she was going to get in trouble for later.

A smile found it's way to her lips as the conversation with the saboteur came back to her, passing by the security room.

"What pray tell has you so happy?" someone asked her slightly amused.

She turned to see her guardian Sunstreaker leaning casually against the doorway of the room, smirking down at her. Attempting to cross her own arms over her chest she replied. "Aren't you suppose to be on duty right now." She challenged.

He took it, his holoform appearing right in front of her. "I am, but a certain someone is wondering around outside the door, looking rather devious." He continued to smirk in a sultry voice. "It's hard to concentrate when a pretty girl is walking around the base all alone."

He pulled her in closer to him, his arms circling around her waist. Alex gave him a hurt expression. "You only think I'm pretty, well then if you'll excuse me. I have somewhere to be." She made to back away, but he tightened his grip around her, leaving no space.

"Maybe pretty was a little weak, how about beautiful," he whispered bringing his lips down upon hers.

She couldn't help but relax against him as she brought both her arms up around his and kissed back. Her hands tangled into his blonde hair, relinquishing in the feel of it, as his lips found their way down to her neck.

"SUNSTREAKER, RETURN TO YOUR POST NOW!"

Both jumped apart, breathing heavily as they took in the newcomer. There standing a few feet from the doorway was Prowl, who seemed to be holding himself in check as he glared at the yellow mech. Sunstreaker turned back to her, kissing one last time as his holoform disappeared and he trudge back into the security room.

* * *

Meanwhile, Alex and Prowl were having a glare down as they stood in the same spot for a good while. He was first to move, turning away and walking back the way he had come. She scowled after him, clearly not at all happy with him as she turned and finished her trek to the human quarters.

Waking the next morning she stretched looking at her watch, seeing that she had twenty minutes to get ready and go see Ratchet. She spared a glance at her wrapped arm, wanting nothing more then to have the cast gone.

Finishing her morning routine she sprinted to the med bay, not meeting anyone on the way there, knocking on the doors. They opened and Alex walked in and over to the office where the medic was.

He was in there obviously looking for something. "Um, Ratchet," she said uncertainty. He stopped and turned towards her, before resuming his searching throwing his datapads aside. Alex winced when one of them shattered. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" she screamed, when another followed the first.

Ratchet continued his search completely ignoring her as he went to one of his cabinets and begun searching through it. "I've found it," exclaiming a few minutes later.

Alex watched as he pulled a box out of the bottom of the cabinet, holding it up in front of him and began scanning it. Crossing her arms over her chest and glared at him. "Mind telling me why you destroyed half your office just for a box," she inquired.

He shook his head placing the box on his desk and then looking around his office as if just realizing what damaged he had just done. "I'll clean it up later," holding out his hand for her.

She climbed on as he walked out and into the bay, placing her on one of the berths, his holoform instantly appearing when he did. Alex waited patiently as he scanned over her mending arm.

"They are mending right and you should have the cast off in another three month's or so." He told her.

"Thanks," she smiled. "But I rather have the stupid thing off now. It's a pain when I have to itch and can't reach it."

"Yes well, that's not something I can deal with unfortunately." He turned as the doors to his bay opened and in walked Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. Alex gave them both a smile while Ratchet only scowled.

"You had better not have done something, or so help me I will weld your afts to the ceiling." The growl emitted from him made all three step back a step or two."

Sideswipe smiled. "Now Hatchet, when have you ever known us to do something." Alex then knew that something was up otherwise the red Lamborghini wouldn't have said that.

"When have I not," the medic growled again.

As soon as he fell silent though did a very big boom shake the base, sending Alex onto her side as she stared at the other three. Ratchet looked ready to pounce while Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were attempting to get as far away from the medic as possible.

The doors to the med bay opened and all four turned to stare or gape in Alex's opinion at what looked like a poorly disguised Ironhide.

He took to steps into the room, followed by Prowl who seemed to be holding the weapon specialist in place with a stern look. But Alex wasn't fooled as she saw his doorwings twitch ever so slightly trying to hide his obvious amusement at the situation

She couldn't blame his though, the sight of the once black mech was truly something to behold. Ironhide was no longer black but painted red and white in what she assumed to be a Santa suit.

His feet were made to look like boots, his head though that was another story. It seemed the twins had stuck a specially made Santa hat on his head, with a bell at the end. On his face he had white bushy eyebrows over his optics and a white mustache and beard over his mouth.

Alex couldn't help it anymore; the sight of him was just too much for her as she fell to her knees laughing. She had missed the threat Ironhide had given her guardian and his brother, the two leaving with Prowl trailing behind them.

Only when her laughing had subsided did she look up to see a still scowling Ironhide, while Ratchet was busy getting few things ready to get the weapon specialist back to normal.

Quickly, she dug out her phone and without raising suspicion; she took a picture storing it for later as Ratchet walked over to her. He picked her up and carried her out the door as she waved, the door shutting after he walked back in.

Grinning, she took out her phone and began sending the picture to Sam and Mikaela, whom she knew would be rolling around on the ground in laughter. Indeed, when she walked into the rec room a few minutes later Sam was pounding the floor with his fist, while his girlfriend was trying desperately not to fall out of the chair.

Bumblebee, Mirage, Bluestreak, Inferno and Blaster were looking quite panicked at the humans behavior. Bumblebee spotted her instantly upon entering the room. He knelt down so that he was somewhat lever with her.

"What is wrong with them?" indicating to his charge.

She gave him a reassuring smile. "Don't worry Bee, they're perfectly fine. Just something funny came up and they are laughing because of it." Bumblebee gave her a grateful look standing back up as the two teens finally calmed down.

"Oh my god," gasped Sam, taking several deep breaths. "That was absolutely the best thing I've seen in a long time."

Alex grinned bowing to both her friends as all three burst into laughter once again. Picking up her phone she then proceeded to send the picture out to the other autobot's and another boom shook the base. The autobot's in the rec room got the picture and all but fell to the floor themselves as their laughing was heard.

By the time she had gotten to the fridge for something to eat and was about to sit down, when both Prowl and Jazz walked through the doorway together. "STOP!" she cried.

Everyone turned towards her as the two mechs stopped eying her curiously. Grinning, she pointed her hand up above the doorway and everyone's eyes and optics turned that way.

Alex watched cautiously, as a fearful look came over Prowl's face, while Jazz seemed to be hiding a smile. "Time to kiss up gentlemen," Alex smiled at them.

Prowl looked quite horrified, while Jazz was looking at his friend with a longing expression in his visor. "It's tradition, you get caught under the mistletoe you have to kiss the person, or mech under it with you."

The tactician still looked horrified, his whole body tense and she was beginning to wonder if he fritz his battle computer. "Should I call Ratchet?" she asked when neither had moved.

Jazz looked to her, shaking his head and placing a hand atop of his friends shoulder. This seemed to snap the black and white mech out of his state, as he turned blue optics to Jazz who chose that moment to lean in.

Everyone held his or her breaths as Jazz gently kissed Prowl, who seemed to stun to kiss back. The kiss ended quickly and Jazz walked away to the energon dispenser, sending Alex a wink as he filled a cure for himself. He calmly made his way to the other five taking a seat at the table and began idly chatting with Bumblebee.

Alex continued to watch Prowl carefully as he became aware of where he was and what had just occurred. He snapped his optics to her instantly and she could tell he was truly upset with her.

He turned and left before she could say anything to him, Alex picking up her phone and texting him. But he had put up a blocking system. Slamming the phone down in frustration she stomped out of the rec room, leaving her untouched food behind.

Having no idea as to where she was going she found herself somehow outside the base, although only by a few feet, knowing she wasn't permitted to go much further.

"You look upset." Someone spoke behind her. Alex turned and saw Skyfire, one of the four besides Brawn, Perceptor and Springer to have made it to earth recently.

"Prowl's being an ass," she grumbled looking back over the desolate landscape.

"I see," was all he said as he walked past her. She watched him as he changed into his gigantic plane alt mode and took off where an F-22, she knew to be Air Raid flew up to meet him.

Skyfire and Air Raid were to fly to the human base to pick up those who had been invited to the party later tonight.

Alex watched them until they disappeared from sight, before walking back inside.

* * *

**Author Notes: **_Woot, one chapter down and one more to go. Well not really there still more to the story, but as far as the Christmas party. Please review, it would be appreciated._


	15. Chapter 15

**Title: **_Unexpected Life_

**Rating: **_T_

**Pairings: **_Sunstreaker/oc, Prowl/oc_

**Disclaimer: **_Hasbro owns the transformers, i just play with them._

_Here is the second part of the Christmas party.  
_

* * *

The rest of the day passed pretty quickly and before she knew it. She was standing next to the base entrance with Sam, Mikaela and some of the other autobot's.

The three teens were chatting with one another while the autobot's stood alert but bored in their positions. Looking around Alex spotted Optimus Prime, Prowl and Jazz next to one another. Although it seemed the second and third command seemed to be ignoring each other.

Right behind them stood a now black Ironhide who kept gazing back at the twins, who were talking to Bluestreak and Blaster about something. Ratchet stood next to the weapon specialist while Inferno, Mirage, Tracks, First Aid and Wheeljack stood behind them.

"Do you hear something?" asked Mikaela as the others fell quiet.

Sure enough the sound of two jet engines came from the dark sky and the three teens darted forward, ignoring their guardians yells. Alex watched as Skyfire's plane form landed, while Air Raid transformed touchy lightly down onto the ground.

Once Skyfire was sure it was sake, did he open his hatch and about twenty people walked out of his back end.

Alex quickly took off towards them, Sam and Mikaela right besides her. She quickly spotted Cameron and Christy, throwing her arms around her stepmother and then doing the same with Cam.

She could tell Christy had been crying, because her eyes were a little puffy and red as they exchanged greetings and everything. Sam was not far away with his mother and father. Mikaela stood before her dad who was looking quite worried himself.

It wasn't long before the voice of Optimus Prime broke through the talk. "Welcome all. I am glad you made it here safely and would ask for you all to please come inside."

Alex looped her arm through one of Christy's and practically dragged the older woman inside, while Cam seemed to be just as hesitant. She smiled as she saw the curiousness build in his blue eyes as they walked into the base.

Alex, Mikaela and Sam lead the way to the rec room, which was easily the biggest room in the base. The giant Christmas tree lighting up the corner where it stood. The autobot's brought up the rear, entering when the humans had all gathered in.

Four long tables stood at one end of the room with drinks and food, consisting chicken, hot dogs, hamburgers and a lot of other food. The three teens had worked hard all day, cooking the food and making sure everything was prepared for their families and the soldiers who were coming. Two big banners were hanging next to the big tree, one reading 'Welcome back Jazz,' while the other read 'Merry Christmas.'

Blaster had begun playing music from a d.j. booth that Wheeljack had built for the occasion as everyone began to mangle with one another. Alex stuck close to her family for a while as they began asking what had happened since they last saw her.

It took a while to tell them everything that had happened and Alex found herself smiling as she looked over to Sunstreaker who was talking to Sideswipe. As if sensing someone looking at him, he turned and locked gazes with her, giving one of his rare smile.

Sam and Mikaela were standing next to each other, arms about themselves as they watched their parents talk with one another. Will Lennox and his wife Sarah along with their daughter Annabelle were talking with Ironhide's holoform. The weapon specialist was currently holding a sleeping Annie and Alex smiled grabbing her phone to take a picture.

Cameron had found a friend with one of the soldier's son and the two were currently playing tag with a rather annoyed Red Alert.

A tap on her shoulder madder Alex turn and look up into Sunstreaker's deep blue eyes as his holoform held out his hand. "Share this dance with me?" he asked smiling.

She smiled back placing her hand in his and they walked onto the dance floor, where a few other soldiers were. Sunstreaker took a minute to analyze their stance, before wrapping his arms around her waist, while hers wrapped around his neck.

"Enjoying yourself?" he asked as they dance in a small circle.

"Mmhm," she mumbled closing her eyes allowing him to lead her. "It's nice to be with Christy and Cameron again."

They were silent for a while before he spoke. "Do you miss your father?"

A tear escaped her before she could stop it, taking a deep breath to calm herself. "Yes, especially around Christmas time. IT was his favorite holiday because he always got to spend it with me. We used to open a Christmas present together on the eve, and then in the morning he would wake me up screaming Santa had come."

She smiled at the memories of her father came to her. "He told me to open my stocking first, while he made breakfast for us, leaving me anticipating opening my other presents. He always made sure his little girl got everything even when he couldn't afford it. But, I was always thankful for having him around."

His arms tightened around her automatically. "What happened to him? I've tried to research it, but there's no kind of report."

Alex was silent for a good while as she glanced over at Cameron who was busy eating a burger with Christy and one of the soldiers talking with them.

"He was over in the war in Iraq, the Dessert Storm war not the recent one. Anyways, his convoy was attacked y the enemy. Everyone one of his men had died and their bodies found, but his was nowhere to be found. The only thing they did find of him was his dog tags."

Unconsciously, she brought her left hand down and pulled out the dog tags that lay on her neck at all times. Sunstreaker reached out his hand and looked at the tags before she placed them back under her shirt. "They had declared him missing since there was no evidence of his body to be found. In some way I was thankful that he hadn't been killed, but that doesn't mean he wasn't."

"He was on the Missing in Action list for almost two years before someone showed up to the apartment. Christy was home, but I had gotten the door and as soon as I saw that they were from the military I knew there was now way he was alive."

They had found his body about two days before about a hundred miles from the attack of his convoy, with a bullet wound straight at his heart. They had kept him alive for two years for information from what I've been told. Whether or not he gave them the information, no one knew. That night I had signed a few papers for the go ahead to bury him, which they did a few days later."

"I'm sorry Alex, I really am," her guardian whispered as she let the tears fall.

For some obscured reason she felt slightly better having told him about her father's death. She had not dealt with his death well. When the officials showed up at the apartment, she neither cried not talked about it. Christy had worried about her even at the funeral when Alex didn't shed any tears.

She had tried getting her stepdaughter to talk to her, but Alex assured her she was fine and was dealing with it in her own way. Now however, she let the tears flow all those years of holding them in and she finally felt herself free.

"I'm thirsty," she whispered after the tears finally stopped. He nodded taking her hand and leading her off the crowded dance floor. He quickly placed her in one on the seats and headed to the refreshment table getting a drink.

"Feel better?" he asked rubbing her cheek.

She smiled leaning into his embrace. "Yeah, I do." Leaning she gave him a quick peck on the lips, pulling away and looking around wondering where her family went.

Christy she saw was dancing with the soldier she was talking to earlier, while Cameron was trying to dance with a laughing Sarah. Looking towards Ironhide, he was holding a now awake Annie who was giggling as he tickled her side, something that brought a smile to his hard features.

Everyone seemed to be having a good time as she continued looking at the others, only then noticing that someone was missing. She scanned the autobot's a few times before realizing that Prowl was definitely not in the rec room.

Jazz was standing talking to Will Lennox, a smile upon his face. Standing Alex walked up to the mech giving Will a smile who nodded and walked off, going to save Ironhide whose hair was being pulled by Annie.

"Jazz, where's Prowl?" she yelled over the music.

He looked around, visor scanning over the room then back to her. "He's not here."

Frowning she stepped closer as he held out his hand for her to climb on. She did so as he walked out of the room and went in search of the missing tactician. He was not in his office, quarters, and security room or in any of the storage room.

Picking up her phone she called him, which he answer telling her he was outside the base. Jazz put her down a corridor away from the entrance and she ran out into the night air spotting the black and white mech a little ways away.

She ran over to him looking worried. "You okay?" she asked as he continued to look outwards.

He sighed lowering his hand and picking her up. "I am fine."

"You don't sound fine," putting in her two-cent's worth.

He waved her off. "Don't worry about me, you go back in and enjoy the party." He went to put her down, but she held onto his thumb tightly, refusing to budge.

"I will not go back in without you. Prowl if your hiding then so help me I'm going to beat you up. You should go talk to him, he would want you too."

With that said she hopped off his hand and strode back into the base bypassing Jazz who still stood where she had left him. Back in the rec room the party still carried on as she grabbed a few cookies and began eating them. Cameron came over and took her second one.

She let him have it eying the doorway waiting, hoping that the two would work it out. As soon as her cookie was gone, Cam was pulling her onto the dance floor making her laugh as he attempted to dance. Christy joined them a minute later with the soldier close behind her, Alex giving her the thumbs up when he wasn't looking.

Alex was in the middle of her tenth dance with Sunstreaker, when Jazz stumbled into the room a goofy grin on his face and a dazed look on his visor. Both her and her guardian stopped and look at the saboteur as he made his way to the energon dispenser, careful not to step humans.

There he grabbed two cube's of energon and proceeded out, but not before giving Alex a thank you look. To which she smiled. Sunstreaker asked her why Jazz was acting that way, but all she did was smile and kiss him on the lips.

* * *

It was close to midnight before Blaster stopped the music and everyone looked around tired, but happy. The kids who had come were almost all asleep on their feet, their eyes barely keeping open. The soldiers began ushering everyone out and into the human quarters.

Alex bade Christy and Cam good night, saying that she had a few things to do before bed. Walking back into the rec room she helped the few soldiers clean up the mess, a few autobot's doing the same.

Her phone vibrated and she stopped what she was doing to pick it up, a smile coming to her face. 'Thank you for the help,' it said. Placing it back in her pocket she continued to clean up, as everything was away that was left over.

Once finished she began making her way towards the twins quarters, knocking lightly on the door. It opened and Sideswipe held out his hand for her. The door closed as he made his way over and placed her on the mattress, where Sunstreaker's holoform lay.

The red Lamborghini climbed up onto his berth and quickly went into recharge as she got under the blackest and snuggled into her guardian. Feeling safe she closed her eyes, thinking that nothing could spoil this moment.

* * *

**Author Notes: **_Well there you go part two of the party and everything went smooth. But will that last, guess you'll have to wait for the next chapter. Please review._


	16. Chapter 16

**Title: **_Unexpected Life_

**Rating: **_T_

**Pairings: **_Sunstreaker/oc, Prowl/Jazz_

**Disclaimer: **_Own nothing, that title belongs to Hasbro._

_I was feeling generous, so I decided to post this chapter up as well. Enjoy!  
_

* * *

It was only a few hours that Alex was asleep before the alarms of the base started ringing loud and clear. Optimus Prime's voice booming over them.

"ALL AUTOBOT'S PROCEED TO THE FRONT ENTRANCE."

Instantly Sideswipe was out the door while Sunstreaker followed, carrying Alex with him and heading in the opposite direction.

Prowl was at the entrance of a storage room, where the other humans were already inside. The tactician ushered the two of them in, his gun pointing in both directions. The yellow mech ran into the room and gently put her down, activating his holoform.

"You be careful," he said looking at her.

She brought up her left hand and traced his features. "You too, don't do anything stupid." He leaned in and kissed, pulling back hastily and leaving the room as Prowl entered.

He turned towards her, Sam and Mikaela. "You three know what to do?" he asked as they nodded their heads. "Alright, I'm going to lock you in, good luck," he bade as he walked out the door. A series of clicks indicated that the door locked and Alex turned to everyone still in the room.

Sam and Mikaela made their way over to one of the vents and began to take it off, everyone watching in fright.

It was during one of Alex's get a way, that the autobot's discovered that they couldn't detect a signal at all, while she was in there. From then on, they had decided that if ever in an attack that that was where they would hide. They had turned one of the vent tunnels near the brig into a storage area, where they kept extra dry food, clothing, water and other necessities like ammo.

"Can I have everyone's attention please," Alex called out as everyone ignored the other two teens, lifting the cover off. "This wasn't exactly what I had in mind and I'm sorry this happened while you are all here. However, I must ask you to please remain calm until it is over."

"I need you to very quickly and very quietly make your way over to the vent and get in, Mikaela will lead you from there. I need at least four soldiers to stay back with me to make sure everyone gets in there safely." Instantly Will Lennox raised his hand, as did three other from his group. "Thank you, now will everyone else please start making your way into the vents.

Will Lennox was by her side instantly and Alex began telling him all of what she knew. "I need you four to come with me to go get supplies. We have a tunnel with enough to supple an entire state and we need to bring some of them back."

"What about medical supplies?" one of them asked.

She sighed. "That unfortunately is still with Ratchet. He was putting together a few kits, but was unable to finish them totally. We need to go get them."

"Do you know where they're at?" the same soldier asked again.

"Yes, which is also why I need your help. We'll go get the other stuff first, then proceed to the med bay for the kits." They nodded as she led to the vent where Sam was waiting for the last of the people to get in.

"Mikaela is heading towards the area where Prime and Prowl have chosen as a safe point."

"Alright, just remember to ask anyone to shut off their phones or whatever, otherwise we won't live long into the night."

He nodded eying the men behind her. "Will that be enough or do you want a few more?"

Alex shook her head. "No, we'll be fine now go." She pushed him into the vent. He did taking off as the last person rounded a corner and was out of sight.

The four behind her into the vent as well, followed Alex and they quickly recovered the vent. She led them through the vent and in the direction of the brig, where most of the supplies were kept.

"Water and food are on this side," indicating to her right. "Guns and other necessities are to our left." She then proceeded forward to the far back, where three golf carts sat waiting for use.

Wheeljack had modified them so that they were quiet as she drove one in front of the soldiers. They began to load the all three carts with water, food and ammo. Soon they were making their way towards the others.

When they did they could see the woman and children huddled together while the soldiers stood in a circle around them. Alex stopped her cart and quietly led the four back through the way they had come.

They were just passing Ironhide's office, when the five heard gruff voices coming from up ahead. The four men raised their handguns, but Alex waved them away and cautiously proceeded forward. Her eyes widen at the disaster that was the weapon specialist office.

Whoever was in it was gone and she quickly left, knowing that she had to get to the med bay soon. It was still a good ways away as she continued to lead them through.

"How much further?" Will whispered after some time.

Alex crept forward, finding herself inside the rec room vents, which was also in disarray. "It should be around the next tunnel and up six vents." They nodded and followed as she turned a corner and began counting the number of vents she passed.

Loud laughter suddenly came from up a head and a muffled voice was speaking as they stopped and listened.

* * *

"You autoscum think your cleaver don't you? Well, I will find her and when I do I'll make you all watch as I tear her from limb to limb." Alex felt the blood leaving her face as she realized the voice of Starscream. Memories of her kidnap with him came back to her and shiver ran through her body.

"Why don't you let me go and I'll show you how cleaver I can be," growled another voice.

She held in a gasp as she stepped forward and peered into the med bay. The berths were all over on their side while Ratchet's tools and other equipment were thrown about the floor. Dents covered the walls, while datapads lay shattered on the floor.

However she was currently looking at Ratchet, Wheeljack and First Aid who were being held hostage by Starscream and another decepticon she didn't know. All three were beat up, but none seemed to be in terrible order as Ratchet sat before the other two, protecting them.

Starscream and the other had their backs to Alex and she stuck out a hand and waved to the three. Only a twitch from the yellow hummer indicating that he had seen her. Looking around the med bay, she saw another vent tunnel not to far from the three bound mechs.

"You two stay here and keep an eye on them," she said to two of the soldiers. Then she turned to Will and the other. "You can come with me, we are going to see if we can help them."

They nodded and followed leaving the other two behind as they kept watch over the five mech's in the room. Alex slipped off her shoes knowing it would be quieter if they didn't make more noise. They arrived quickly at the vent behind the medic and she peeked out Starscream nowhere in sight.

"Ratchet," she called out and his face appeared a second later.

"Get back to the others Alex, you'll be safer there."

"A little late for that, plus we don't have any medical supplies."

He grumbled as he pulled his face away and turned his back to them getting his hands down low. Alex saw energon cuffs were holding him and that she had no way of freeing them. He had the vent cover off pretty quickly making little noise as she quickly climbed out and onto his arms.

"Is there a way of getting the cuffs off?" she asked.

"Laser scalpel, but they destroyed mine," he growled looking towards the remains of his tool.

The door opened then and Alex ducked down to avoid being seen as another decepticon walked in dragging an offline Prowl. He threw the tactician into the room and then proceeded out, not bothering to scan for anything.

Alex watched as Prowl landed not to far away from them before proceeding to climb down the medic and hide next to his knee.

"What do you think you are doing?" Ratchet asked as she eyed the door.

Instead of answering she took off at a run ducking behind Prowl's body for cover, keeping close to avoid detection of any sort. She moved her way up to his front and stopped when she notice a pool of energon coming from his chest.

"He's damaged badly," she said.

"I know that, but I'm a little tied up right now," hissed Ratchet. Ignoring him Alex continued to look over the tactician, but that seemed to be the only wound on him.

The door opened again and this time a struggling Bumblebee was thrown into the room by two decepticon's. It closed before he could charge them, turning to the other occupants in the med bay.

"Bumblebee," Ratchet spoke upon realizing the mech wasn't cuffed. "Get these off."

The yellow camero ran forward and took off the energon cuffs, Ratchet bonding forward and beginning to work on Prowl. Bee in the meantime helped Wheeljack and First Aid who had proceeded over to the medic.

"Alex, get the kits and go. There isn't much more you can do here."

"But…" Alex began.

"GO, OR I'LL SHOVE YOU BACK IN THERE MYSELF," he growled not stopping in his haste to repair Prowl.

Giving the tactician one last look she sprinted into the medic's office and grabbed the five kits, running back out to Will and his partner. They each took the kits and ushered her back in, climbing up afterwards Bee placing the cover back on.

Alex lead the four soldiers back to the others, returning once again to where everyone else was. Sam and Mikaela quickly questioned her asking why she had energon on her. Alex told them of the situation in the med bay, the three then falling quiet as they all sat and waited.

* * *

It was late into the evening when Alex needed to get up and stretch her legs. She waved off the few soldiers that wanted to follow her as she told them she was just going to walk to the end of the tunnel and back. They nodded, but kept their eyes on her as she went slow, making the walk last as long as it could.

When she got to the end she stopped and lent against the wall, using it as support to hold her up. Alex prayed that everything was going all right for the autobot's and that Ratchet stabilized Prowl. She also prayed that her guardian wasn't hurt either.

A small sound broke through her thoughts and she opened her as a small clang came, followed by footsteps. Alex squatted down into a fighting stance; one that Sunstreaker had taught her is she ever gone up against Rumble again.

There she waited, the sound of footsteps coming closer, keeping her eyes on the tunnel ahead. A boot came into view followed by a man she thought she'd never see again in her life.

Springing up from her position, Alex took off at a run, jumping and clinging onto Ironhide's holoform. Running footsteps sounded behind as the soldiers who were keeping an eye on her caught up. When they noticed Ironhide, they lowered their weapons just as Sideswipe and Bumblebee's holoforms also appeared.

Alex was happy to see them both as she rode piggyback on Sides, making their way back towards the others. Sam and Mikaela were instantly at their sides as well, while Will proceeded slowly.

Ironhide spoke up. "We're sorry it took so long, but the decepticon's have left and the base is secure once again. Come we will lead you back."

"Sides, where's Sunny?" Alex asked after a little while.

He let out a sigh. "He's in the med bay and…. WAIT!" he called out.

But she was already running back down the tunnels, out of the storage room and down towards the med bay. The doors to it were open as she ran in and noticed all the mech's inside of it.

Prowl was on one of the righted berths offline, while Sunstreaker and Jazz lay on either side of him. Inferno, Blaster, Skyfire, Air Raid, Mirage, Preceptor, Bluestreak and Tracks were off to the side waiting to get fixed.

Ratchet and First Aid were working on Jazz at the moment, while Wheeljack were dealing with the mech's who were still online.

Sideswipe came up next to her, Ratchet looking quickly towards the two. "Get her out of here," he growled as the red Lamborghini made to do so.

"NOT LET ME GO," she cried fighting against him. He struggled to hold onto her as she did everything she could to get out of his hand. "SUNSTREAKER LET ME GO! LET ME GO!" screaming as the doors closed.

She continued to fight as Sideswipe walked towards his quarters, typing in the code and walking in. He placed her down on Sunny's berth, then turned and walked out ignoring her screams and yells.

Alex collapsed onto the mattress when she realized he wasn't coming back, crying into her pillow while holding onto the one he used for his holoform.

A little while later Sideswipe had returned to see her sound asleep on the mattress still clutching the pillow tightly. He sighed activating his own holoform as he lay down next to her. Sides knew that his brother wouldn't mind, him filling in as long as he kept her safe.

* * *

**Author Notes: **_Yeah, I know this chapter was short, but it was leading up to the exciting part, in the next few chapters. Did you know that there are only 5 more chapters after this_

_Gasp, this story is almost over!_

_Sunstreaker: What are you talking about? There's more to this story. I should know, I'm in it._

_Author: *raises eyebrow at him, while reaching for a wrench*_

_Sunstreaker: *raises hands in surrender* I have to go, I have duty *turns and runs out of the room with the author close behind*_

_Sideswipe: Hi, everyone! Sorry about that, Sunny should learn to listen to orders. Anyways, please review while I go get pictures. Bye!  
_


	17. Chapter 17

**Title: **_Unexpected Life_

**Rating: **_T_

**Pairings: **_Sunstreaker/oc, Jazz/Prowl_

**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing, that title belongs to Hasbro._

_I mentioned in my other story that I am heading on spring break, so I'm going to mention it here as well. I will be gone for a week and decided to post these two chapters, just to keep you all entertained until I get back. Enjoy!  
_

* * *

"I want to know what happened Sideswipe. Please, I need to know," Alex pleaded the next morning.

The two of them were sitting on the mattress, Alex lying with her head in his lap. She had just woken up not to long ago, remembering that Sunstreaker was in the med bay injured.

Sideswipe sighed. "Starscream and the other decepticon's ran into the base and began attacking any autobot they met. Sunny joined us as soon as he had got you to safety. He still had not forgotten your kidnapping and he was tearing through them left and right."

Here he paused, contemplating whether to continue his story. She gripped his arm tightly, feeling him wince slightly. "You remember all those stories we've been telling you about the different decepticon's."

Alex nodded her head, although not really sure she wanted to know whom. She never really liked any of the stories she had been told by the autobot's about the cons. In her own mind, each one was twisted and evil. There were a few whom she would hope she would never have to meet, but she had a feeling Sideswipe was going to mention one of them.

"Alex." She looked up at him, realizing that she had spaced out.

"Sorry, my mind got away from me," she whispered hugging him tighter for some reason.

He allowed her to do so knowing exactly why she needed the comfort at the moment. "While Sunny was battling with Thundercracker a decepticon attacked him from behind. We found out that the con shooting him was none other then Soundwave."

Alex tensed visibly and was shaking terribly at the sound of his name. She could barely hear Sideswipe saying her name or felt as he picked her up and rushed her out of the twin's quarters. She didn't even register as they entered the med bay and First Aid come over and checking her over.

What she did feel though was small electric pulses go through her body, causing her to gasp and pull away from the object. Blinking she looked around and was staring into Ratchet's worried optics, before his holoform appeared in front of him.

"What happened?" she asked looking around the bay. She looked to her left and saw Prowl, Sunstreaker and Jazz on the berths, deep in recharge.

"Sideswipe said you just tensed up when he was telling you something and then you wouldn't answer. He called your name over and over." The medic explained.

The past few minutes came back to her and a chill ran through out her body. Ratchet gave her a questionable look. "Sorry," she mumbled looking away embarrassed. "He told me what happened to Sunny and I have been told many things about the decepticon's, that it just…" trailing off.

He nodded his head as his holoform disappeared and he gently lifted Alex only to place her on another mattress that sat in the bay. "Get some rest and I'll check back on you later. I still have more repairs to do before the nights over."

Nodding her head she lay down, closing her eyes and the last thing she saw was Sunstreaker's body as he continued to recharge.

* * *

When Alex woke, it was to find herself still in the med bay, but there was someone standing in front of her. When she saw the red Lamborghini a smile came to her.

"Hello, how are you?" Sideswipe greeted noticing her awake.

"Good," she yawned stretching. He began to laugh as she stuck her tongue out at him. "What's going on?" she asked. He picked up something by his hand and handed her a plate full of food.

"Ratchet says to eat as much as you can, to make sure you keep up your strength." He told her as she began taking some bites.

Looking around the med bay Alex noticed the medic nowhere in sight. "Where is Ratchet anyways?"

"He, Wheeljack and First Aid are in recharge. They worked long getting those three fixed, but he'll be by later to check on you." She nodded her head, since she had food in her mouth looking to the three in question.

"How are they?"

"Well Jazz and Prowl will be all right in a day or so, but Sunny's going to take a little longer to wake since he had the most damage. Don't worry though," he quickly reassured at her panicked look. "Ratchet says that his repair systems just need a chance to work."

Shaking her head Alex went back to her food occasionally glancing at each mech on the berths. "Has everyone left yet?" asking after finishing off her plate of food.

Sideswipe shook his head. "No, Skyfire and Air Raid need a chance to recharge and then they'll take them back. That reminds me, Christy and Cameron want to see you for a little bit. Shall I go get them?" he asked.

"Please, I want to spend a little time with them before they go."

"Alright, I'll be back shortly," he said and disappeared out of the bay.

Shaking her head Alex watched him go before looking over to Sunstreaker wishing that he would wake up. She wanted to hear from him that everything was going to be okay.

True to his word the red lamborghini was back with both Christy and Cam in his hands. Cam tackled her upon being put down, causing all four of them to laugh as Alex tickled him.

When they calmed down enough the three sat around, Sideswipe joining in as he operated his holoform. Alex sat next to him using him for support. If Christy noticed anything, she didn't say it, but Alex knew later if they had a moment alone Christy would talk. For now Alex was content.

It was just a little after lunch when Ratchet came in holding three plates in his hand, which he gave to each of the humans. He gave Alex a bit more then the other two, eyeing her with a 'eat all of that' look, before going over to the autobots.

As soon as he checked on Prowl, the mech brought his optics online startling the medic who grumbled. Sideswipe and her laughed, it wasn't often they got to see Ratchet become startled, not even for a prank Sideswipe tried to pull.

They watched as the medic checked Prowl over, who waited patiently, although his optics darted over to Jazz once and a while. Alex smiled as she saw him look for the twentieth time at the same time Ratchet declared him fit. The medic wasn't done yet as he ordered the tactician to get a cube of energon and a good nights recharge.

Prowl gave the yellow hummer an annoyed look, one which went ignored as the mech went over and began checking on Sunstreaker. Jazz wasn't awake much long after and Ratchet turned to him, giving him a check up as well. The Solstice barely paid attention to the medic as he walked around the bay before walking out of it.

Alex had to hold in a giggle at the glare being sent by Ratchet as the med bay doors closed. When he turned around he was glaring at her and she waved not really sure what it was she could have done to piss the medic off. He merely huffed before walking into his office, leaving the four along once again.

"He is an odd one," Christy remarked sending both Alex and Sideswipe into a laughing fit.

"Just be thankful you don't have to deal with him everyday."

CLANG

"OW." Sideswipe yelled while Alex fell back onto the mattress laughing her head off. Sideswipe's comment had earned him a wrench thrown at his head thanks to the angry medic. A nice size dent was now on his helm as his holoform disappeared and his metal hand rubbed his head grumbling in Cybertronian.

Alex finally got her laughter under control taking a few deep breaths to calm herself. "You should know better then to piss him off Sides, or risk another hit to your head or some other part of your body." A small growl emitted from the red lamborghini and she shook her head smiling at Christy and Cameron. "Don't worry Ratchet is a real softy when you get to know him."

A snort escaped Sideswipes vocalizers.

CLANG

"WHAT THE FRAG?" cursed Sides as another wrench hit him on the head. He had just enough time to duck another tool before he full out sprinted out of the med bay, much to the amusement of the yellow mech.

Alex was actually weary of the smirk he had on his face and another wrench he was throwing up into the air and catching it over and over again. "I take back what I said. He maybe a softy, but he has one heck of a throwing arm."

Ratchet turned towards them. "I've had more then a million years of practice at mech's like Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, my aim has never been better," he mused before walking back into his office.

Alex turned to her family members, giving them reassuring smiles. "Like I said a softy."

Christy gave a weak smile in return which quickly vanished. "Alex, I want to give you something. Before Cam and I were escorted from our home, I grabbed a few thins and thought you might want this one. It probably means more to you and I have no place to put it so, I know it's in good hands with you."

She turned and brought up something Alex hadn't noticed before, Christy handing it over to her. Alex took it and unwrapped the blanket covering it, tears coming to her eyes as she realized what it was.

"My father's flag." She whispered running her hand along the three sides. "Thank you Christy," she said hugging her stepmother. Alex then reached over and brought Cam into the hug. "Thank you too Cam."

"Your welcome, I thought it best since you were closer to him then I and I'm sure he would want you to have it as well," Christy said pulling away.

"Thanks you don't know how much this means to me."

A little while later Bumblebee came in saying that he was taking Christy and Cam back to the human quarters. When Alex questioned why he was doing it, his response was that Sideswipe did not want another dent in his head.

He then allowed the two to climb on, after giving last hugs before Bee turned and walked out of the bay. Ratchet came out from his office not long after. "I want to keep you here another night and then I'll let you go."

"Actually, I kind of want to stay until Sunny wakes up," she said looking towards her guardian.

Ratchet took a few minutes to think it over. "Alright, until he wakes up, but it may be a few more days before he does come back online.

* * *

**Author Notes: **_Not much happened in this chapter so I will post the next one as well for you all. Please Review!_


	18. Chapter 18

**Title: **_Unexpected Life_

**Rating: **_T_

**Pairings: **_Sunstreaker/oc, Prowl/Jazz_

**Disclaimer: **_Let's just say it all belongs to Hasbro._

_Here is the next chapter and once again, going to be gone for spring break. Will return soon promise._

_

* * *

  
_

True to his word, it was a few days before Sunstreaker woke and Alex nearly sagged in relief. Ratchet was by Sunny's sides instantly, though they both had to endure almost a half hour lecture from the medic, who just would not stop. When he did finish he helped Alex over to her guardian and he had to endure yet another talking to from her.

But in the end he shut her up by kissing her, cutting off her tirade completely. So now they sat side-by-side, leaning against his robot body talking when Prowl walked in.

He was due for a quick check by Ratchet, who gave him the all clear and that he could return to normal duty. Prowl was soon gone and about two hours later Jazz walked or more like waltz in with a grin upon his face.

"Hey, Sunny how you feeling?" the saboteur asked spotting the warrior awake.

"Good, what about you?" returned Sunstreaker.

"Awesome, just here for my check up." He said when Ratchet walked out of his office.

That was when Alex spotted something on the saboteur that she knew was out of place. "Uh Jazz," she spoke as all three turned to her. "When was the last time you looked in the mirror?"

Three confused looks were shot at her. "Not lately, why?" he asked not really understanding her question.

Alex frowned as she looked into the mirror behind the Solstice. "Well, I was just wondering, when by right you became the property of Prowl's."

She then pointed to the mirror behind him to which he quickly turned to and Ratchet and Sunstreaker finally understood what she was talking about. Both laughed while Jazz looked even more confused, eying them from the mirror he now stood in front of.

"I still don't get it." He said turning back around.

"Ratchet, do you have another mirror." The medic nodded his head to busy laughing to answer. He went over and pulled out a second mirror placing it in front of Jazz and then pointed to the one behind the mech.

Understanding dawned on his face as he got a good look at the words written on his back. 'PROPERTY OF PROWL'

Jazz blinked his optics a few times trying to figure out what to say next, but it seemed he was completely speechless for once. "I think Prowl can be just as sneaky if not a little bit better then you Jazz," Sunstreaker grinned when he finally stopped laughing.

Jazz didn't say anything as he turned and walked out of the med bay, ignoring Ratchet that he hadn't checked him over yet. Alex quickly picked up her phone and called Prowl.

"I think you might want to run, Jazz has found your hold on him." There was a click on the line before it went dead as she dropped her phone. It beeped a second later with a text from Jazz. 'Nice try, but I already have him cornered.'

"Poor Prowl," Sunstreaker grinned shaking his head. "Doesn't know what's coming to him."

"I so didn't need to know that," Alex cried covering her ears with her hands. Sunny laughed at her burying his head in her neck, hugging her closer.

* * *

Later on that evening Alex was walking out of the med bay, Ratchet having finally kicked her out saying that Sunstreaker needed more recharge. So now she strode through the halls of the base, noticing that most mech's were probably in recharge themselves.

Sam and Mikaela were not in the human quarters when she stopped there, thinking they might be in the rec room. Instead Alex made to the air vent, since she wasn't really tired and decided to go see Sideswipe who was one duty.

Turning down one of the vents she heard Prowl's voice from up ahead and decided to make a quick stop and talk with him. When she drew closer Alex realized she was in the vent leading to Optimus Primes office.

It would not do well if she got caught listening to the two speaking. However, at the sound of her name coming from the tactician, she stopped anyways and crept closer to the vent cover.

Prowl's back was to her as he stood in front of the autobot leader's desk, talking with Prime himself. "…Starscream wants Alex for some reason Prime. Ratchet even said so himself, when he was taken hostage by him and Thundercracker." The SIC spoke.

"What could they possibly want with her though? What have they discovered that we have not?" Prime asked turning away from the window he was looking at.

Alex saw Prowl's doorwings droop a little. "I have no clue Prime, I've run full backgrounds checks on her and her family and nothing seems amiss. Both her biological mother and father are dead. Christy comes from a long background and the only relatives she has are very distant."

"There must be something that we're missing then."

"I have a theory Prime." Alex could see Optimus tense, listening with rapt attention, even she crept forward more to hear. "It's only a theory and not sure if it's correct, but do you think something else happened when she was in the hands of the decepticon's. I mean we've only just learned of Soundwave coming to earth. Do you think it's possible that he had been here for longer then that and they were keeping him secret."

Optimus nodded his head as if agreeing. "It could be a possibility one that should be looked into further, if we want to know why they want Alex."

* * *

Back in the vent Alex stood prone, not having paid attention to the last part of the conversation. At the sound of Soundwave's name her whole body seemed to have shut down.

Now a small thing was happening and she was whipping out her cell phone and quickly texting, receiving an answer in reply. Next thing Prowl and Optimus holoforms were standing in front of the vent cover, but the only thing they saw was her translucent yellow blackberry on the floor.

Running through the vent she headed in the direction of the supplies, knowing she had to get herself armed before she met with anyone. Alex had her instructions and she would make sure she survived to get out of the base alive, no matter how many she shot to do so.

The supply tunnel was around the next corner as the sounds of the alarms rang through out everywhere. Alex went to the ammo quickly, picking up a couple of sharp knives, stuffing them in places no one would think possible. Second she went to the guns taking out a couple of handguns and grabbing extra cartridges.

The sound of footsteps and yelling made her stop and take cover behind some of the boxes. Recognizable holoforms of the autobot's came around the corner.

"We know you are here Alex," came Prowl's voice. "We won't harm you, we just want to talk."

Footsteps neared her as she made herself as small as possible as the form of Ironhide walked past, checking everywhere. He disappeared and she saw Bumblebee's holoform appear behind him, though he too went out not finding anything as well.

BOOM

The blast from whatever it was that exploded sent her scrambling up from her cover and running past the down mechs. The quickly scrambled up and began running after her. Alex spotted Bluestreak's holoform in front of her to which he was in a ready stance to grab her.

She didn't give him the chance as she brought out one of the guns and shot him. He fell to the ground and Alex sprinted past him, not bothering to look back.

Jumping quickly out of the vent into the human quarters, where Sam and Mikaela were standing. They were surprised when she came out of the vent and knocked Sam out with the butt of her gun. Alex grabbed Mikaela into a tight grip, pointing the gun at the girl's head as the holoforms appeared out of the vent.

Alex took in Prowl, Ironhide, Bumblebee, Sideswipe, Inferno and Tracks forms, still keeping her gun right up against Mikaela's head. "Move and she dies." The girl let out a whimper as Alex backed up towards the door.

Prowl took a step forward. "Why are you doing this?" he asked.

A grin came upon her face. "Because you left me alone with the decepticon's and they showed me things I could only dream of. They told me I could become powerful if I joined up with them. I agreed and I have learned much from being on this base."

Ironhide looked ready to rush her, but he wouldn't do anything while Alex still had the gun to Mikaela's head. "This isn't you Alex." Prowl said hoping to stall until help came.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW IT ISN'T?" she yelled back. "NONE OF YOU REALLY KNOW ME. But that's okay none of you will survive to get too."

At that moment the wall behind her came tumbling down and in strode Soundwave, his red visor dancing dangerously as he took in the sight. Alex shoved Mikaela from her as hard as she could and went running over to the decepticon, who had his guns out ready to fire.

"Glad to see me autoscum," he laughed not giving them a chance to answer. "I've see you met my little pet, isn't she persuasive." Alex grinned down at them from her spot on the mech's shoulder.

"She has done well bringing me information about you guys and now none of you will survive the night." A laugh emitted from her as he turned and walked away leaving the holoforms behind as the sounds of battle range through out the base.

Everywhere, autobot's were going down, not standing a chance as the decepticon's took them offline, one by one. Soundwave in the meantime made for the entrance of the base, exiting out to see Starscream standing, waiting patiently for them.

"What's the status?" he asked as soon as he spotted the pair.

Two grins came upon Soundwave and Alex's face as they stood besides him waiting for the others to finish the battle. Another boom rocketed through the base, before all fell quiet and slowly one by one the decepticon's started emerging from the base.

Alex was still grinning as four prisoners were carried limply out of the base by their captors and thrown to the ground roughly. "Can I keep them?" she asked Soundwave.

He turned towards her. "Of course my pet, you can keep them." He laughed as the four autobot's were dragged back to their base, no one at all caring if they were hurt.

"Thank you master," Alex expressed as he walked besides Starscream, who were leading the way back.

* * *

**Author Notes: **_Bet none of you were expecting this chapter to end like this did you. You can yell at me in the reviews you leave, so hit that button at the bottom and do so. Bye. I'll see you all after I come back_


	19. Chapter 19

**Title: **_Unexpected Life_

**Rating: **_T_

**Pairings: **_Sunstreaker/oc, Prowl/Jazz_

**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing, that title belongs to Hasbro._

_Okay after a week of spring break I am back and once again putting my stories back up. I have a few stories that I started during the break including one request. I will put the requested on up next, since I know she's wanting to read it badly. Have no fear it will be up. I just wanted to get this chapter up, since I know a lot of you were left hanging for a week. So without further ado, enjoy!  
_

* * *

It took the decepticon's a while to get to the base, due to the extra baggage they were carrying around. But when they arrived Alex was dancing happily in the room that was provided for her.

It was big since they had no human size quarters, but inside of it hung chains suspended from the ceiling. She watched as the decepticon's placed the chains around the four autobots wrists before they left leaving her alone with them.

Alex grinned mercilessly as she rummaged around in one of her trunks and pulled out a pulse emitter, one similar to the one Ratchet had used on her. A growl came from her as the memory flooded her mind before she pushed it away, walking over to one of the mechs.

She picked up the end of the emitter and stuck it deep into the foot of the autobot before turning the emitter on high. A hugh yell came from the mech as he thrashed to get away from the device and she could only laugh at his pain.

The mech fell limp as she turned it off before she extracted the end and went to the other three. Alex got the same reactions from them as she turned it on high, their yells filling the quiet of the room.

When Alex knew they were awake did she toss the device aside and strode so that they could see her better. Hanging before her were Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Prowl and Jazz. Both of the twins were looking worse for wear, though the other two weren't in any better shape.

"Greetings and welcome to my humble home," It wasn't much of a home with four black walls, a bed, four trunks with torture devices and the chains that hung. "You like," a grin coming upon her face. "Soundwave decorated it for me himself."

As if right on cue said mech walked into the room, a grin also upon his face as the four turned glaring eyes upon him. "WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE TO HER?" yelled Jazz struggling against his restraints.

Soundwave's laugh echoed through out the room. "What makes you think I did anything to her. This was all her doing when she joined us. What you didn't know? Such a shame."

"I guess she was trained better then I had expected," he praised. Alex shot him a glare, crossing her arms over her chest and pouting. "I hope you enjoy your time here because it doesn't ever look like you will be leaving anytime soon."

"When the others realize we're gone, they'll be kicking your aft until you rot in hell," Sideswipe growled at the mech.

An amused expression came over the con. "You think so, do you?" Alex laughed as the giant monitor in her room turned on and they took in the destruction of the autobot's base.

Nothing was left standing after the third and final bomb that was placed in the middle of the base. The walls had all crumbled down and the once rec room was very unrecognizable as was the med bay and the brig. There was so much debris that they saw nothing of their companions as the monitor did a final seep of the place.

"Bumblebee," Jazz whispered when the camera picked up an arm of one of the autobots. The saboteur recognized it first as it was given a good kick by whoever was holding the camera. It didn't move and the monitor shut off as Alex and Soundwave turned towards the prisoners.

"Come my little pet," Soundwave lowered his hand. "Let us leave them to morn their friends in peace," he laughed which she joined him as they left the room.

When Alex returned a few hours later she was stumbling slightly as she walked into the room, using the doorframe for support. She had drunken to much alcohol tonight, something she would never again do.

When Soundwave had seen her trying to stand up and get another drink, he sent her off to bed very angry. Alex knew she would get it in the morning, for now she couldn't bring herself to car. She didn't even realize she was on the floor while trying to make her way to the bed.

The autobots who were still hanging from their chains looked from the girl of the floor to each other, wondering what had happened to the loving one they knew. Sunstreaker was in worse condition as he continued to stare at the girl he had come to love since first meeting her.

He turned his stare away from her, no longer able to stand the sight of the girl he once trusted. Sideswipe looked towards his brother feeling the heartbreak through the spark they shared, sending him a comforting pulse. He let out a sigh, when his twin didn't so much as recognize him.

Both of the twins had fallen into a light recharge not long after, but Prowl and Jazz were still awake. They seemed to be discussing something quietly to one another. "Do you think she joined them freely?" asked Jazz as he eyed the sleeping girl.

Prowl let out a sigh shaking his head. "I don't know Jazz, something just doesn't add up. They took out my battle computer, so I'm not completely functioning right."

"Without your battle computer what can you see?" Jazz tried again.

"For some reason I can not think she joined them freely. Prime and I were talking about this before the attack and I always thought something was different when she returned to the base. Now that I think about it, the fight to get her back was a lot simpler then it should have been. So, I know there is something going on."

They fell into a relative silence that only lasted a few minutes. "Do you think any of the others survived?" This question had come from Prowl.

"The base was completely destroyed and it looked like no one could have survived that. I mean you saw that con kick Bee's hand and nothing moved." With that they both fell quiet and into a light recharge as Alex continued to sleep.

* * *

Alex woke with a jolt, turning to glare at the decepticon who was shaking her. "Go away Rumble." She snapped kicking her legs at him.

He continued to shake her until Alex turned over using his grips he had on her leg to fling the bot across the room. He lay stunned for a few seconds before he was up taking his defense stance as she took one of her own. The four autobots watched shocked as they waited for one or the other to attack each other.

"Rumble, back to your post," ordered Soundwave as he walked into the room. Alex heard lots of clicks and beeps coming from the mini decepticon and she didn't drop her stance until he was well out of the room.

Only then did she turn her master, her head hung down in shame as she waited for her punishment. "Your behavior last night will not go unpunished, but for now head to the training room, Skywarp is waiting for you."

Alex nodded her head and ran out of the room heading to the training room. Soundwave turned and sneered at the autobots who only gave flares in return.

When Alex returned a few hours later, she looked towards her prisoners a grin coming upon her face. It disappeared however when Soundwave stepped into the room staring dangerously down at her. "Master, I'm sorry," she began.

"SILENCE." He roared as she took a few steps back from him. "I have found an appropriate punishment for you and hopefully this will teach you control in the future." She kept her head down waiting for him to tell her. "Rumble is on duty down in the wash racks cleaning, you will be helping him."

Alex's head snapped up to him. "But, he doesn't like me and he's always trying to…"

"DO YOU DARE QUESTION ME?" Soundwave yelled at her, his visor darkening deeper. She snapped her mouth shut tightly and shook her head. "Good, now get to the wash racks before I find something else for you to do.

Alex all but sprinted out of the room wanting to get away from her master as far as possible. "You've corrupted her." Jazz had spoke up after Alex's footsteps died away.

"Maybe I have, maybe I haven't. But hopefully she will dispose of you four soon so that I can kill her myself and be done with it," he sneered. "I have no more use for her after she terminated you." He laughed and left the room leaving the four autobots staring out after him.

As soon as his footsteps died away, Jazz began struggling in his chains, trying to get lose of them, but they weren't budging even an inch.

"Jazz stop, before you injure yourself," Prowl said watching his partner continue to fight the chains.

"I can't Prowl," the saboteur growled. "Soundwave has a hold on her, it's not right. I have to help her."

"You'll be helping her by not getting yourself killed. They have monitors in this room and it would do no good to anger the cons especially if it could place her in even more danger."

"He's right Jazz," Sideswipe spoke up from next to the struggling bot. "We all wish to free her, but I don't want her in more danger then she already is."

The saboteur quit his struggling and hung there limply as the four fell quiet, each thinking how they were going to get Alex out of there safely.

* * *

Meanwhile, Alex was walking through the decepticon base heading to the wash racks grumbling to herself about working with Rumble. Ever since she met the stupid bugger he has done nothing but attack her, when she hardly ever done anything to him.

She glared at the mech walking into the room and heading over to a cabinet there grabbing a scrub brush and a bucket filing it with cleaner and water. There was muck and grime everywhere and she scowled moving to one of the racks as far away from the con as possible.

It was a good few hours before she finished cleaning that stall, standing up and heading to the next one. Giving a quick glance towards Rumble she noticed that he was nowhere to be found. Dropping her stuff Alex listened carefully.

Rumble wasn't making a sound as she looked for the little devil, trying to get every last corners of the room. But it was late and the lights weren't very bright so he could be hiding in any of the shadows.

"Rumble, I'm through playing your games come out this instant," she said. A small sound from behind her made her turn, but it was too late to duck as Rumble tackled her.

The two begun punching, kicking and fighting each other, Alex having a tough time with her arm still in a cast. Rumble had his knives out and knowing that her life was at risk, she grabbed the nearest object. That happened to be the bucket, tossing it at him.

While it sailed through the air towards him, she ran past Rumble and out of the washroom, heading towards her room.

Seeing her door in front of her she threw it open and slammed it shut, bracing herself against it as a loud clang came from the other side. She winced when he started pounding on the door as Alex backed away from it a little.

"Why do you let them hurt you?" someone asked.

Spinning around she took in the four autobots hanging still from their chains, watching her curiously. Sneering Alex turned back to the door where the pounding had stopped, though she didn't ease up."

"Can't you see that they are trying to kill you." She turned back to them sending death glares at all four.

"I don't see why you're so concerned about it. It's not like you were any better," she snapped turning away from them.

Prowl shook his head although Alex didn't see it. "That's not true Alex, all of us cared for you greatly. Sunstreaker mostly because he is your guardian."

"Whatever it is you're trying to do isn't working," she growled still with her back to them.

The tactician wasn't fooled when he indicated a slight curiousness in her stance. He glanced at the other three who were wondering what he was doing. "I'm not doing anything," turning back to her.

"FUCK YOU," snarling as she turned back to him. "LEAVE ME ALONE."

Her stance was tense and one Prowl ignored. "No, I won't leave you alone, I want to help you."

"I don't need your help, I am perfectly fine."

"No you aren't," he shook his head again. "This isn't you Alex. You would never do a thing like this. You would not have us chained up like this, you would be helping us."

Sideswipe spoke up. "Alex we need your help. We know you are in there somewhere and that you are fighting to break free of Soundwave's hold on you."

"My master di… doesn't have a hold on me." There it was, the slip they had been waiting for. The four cast glances at one another knowing that they finally were beginning to break through.

Prowl watched as he saw her struggling to fight back. "Do you remember when you first met the autobots, you were riding with your friends Sam and Mikaela." A blink from her eyes and he continued. "Barricade chased you in Sam's car, Bumblebee his guardian."

More blinks and the shake of her head. "You were first introduced to Ratchet after you had hit your head on a rock. The story they then told you about how they came to be here…."

"And how excited you were to meet more autobot's," this time Sunstreaker spoke up, hopefulness in his voice. She tilted her head to him, continuing to blink her eyes rapidly.

"Sunstreaker," she said uncertainly. She shook her head hard, turning away from them and making towards the door.

"We argued remember," he pleaded watching as her steps faltered. "You asked Prowl to reassign you guardians, because we weren't getting along. I never wanted you to get another guardian, because… because I thought that you would see me as a cold warrior, but yet you didn't."

"You looked past that though and become something special to me. You became my partner and I would die to save you, protect you if I could."

"NO," she screamed suddenly grabbing her head. She fell to her knees still clutching her head. "Leave me alone."

"You must fight it Alex, you must," Prowl spoke urgently.

She whimpered wrapping her arms around her tightly. "Hurts… Sunstreaker."

"I'm here and Sides, Prowl and Jazz." He whispered.

"Soundwave… autobots… hurts… Jazz…. Rumble…. Don't want to."

"Don't want to what?" Jazz asked as she clutched herself tighter struggling.

She looked up, tears falling from her eyes. "I killed them, Bumblebee, Bluestreak, Inferno, Ratchet, Ironhide the others. Can't… scared." More whimpers escaped her as she placed her head on the floor and began sobbing uncontrollably.

Prowl heard chains rustle and looked over to see Sunstreaker struggled with his, an angry look upon his face as he tried to yank them out of the ceiling. Prowl didn't bother to tell the warrior to stop, knowing that he wanted to help her as much as the others.

"Alex, you have to fight Alex. Whatever, Soundwave did to you, you must fight it."

"Soundwave is my master," she gritted out fighting with herself. "He helped me."

"NO," Sunstreaker yelled struggling harder against his chains as his brother joined him. Both lamborghini's were fighting to do everything they could to get lose of their chains.

Prowl looked to see Jazz begin his struggles as well, turning back to Alex who was on the floor whimpering and screaming. "You mustn't let Soundwave control you, he just wants to kill you," Prowl urged almost pleading with her.

A scream came from her as she grabbed at her head again. "Prowl…. It hurts. Make it stop." Another scream, more whimpers.

Sunstreaker, Sideswipe and Jazz continued to struggle to break free. "Alex, I can't help you. I'm tied up."

Prowl watched silently as she struggled with herself making her way inch by inch towards the door. There were four buttons on a panel at human level, each one doing something different.

One of them opens the door, another locks it. A third one becomes a com-link to the decepticon's, more importantly Soundwave. The last one though will release the four autobots in their chains.

The other three stopped in their struggles as they watched her continuing to make her way towards the panel. Alex had stopped a few times to let out whimpers, clutching her head tightly, but a small encouragement made her continue.

All four mechs tensed when she reached up her hand, it was shaking uncontrollably as a small scream came from her. Her hand slipped as she collapsed to the cold floor out cold, but the slip was what they needed. Her fingers caught the release button and they felt themselves drop to the floor.

* * *

**Author Notes: **_Well there you all go. If you want to yell at me send it through the reviews area. All you have to do is click the little button underneath this message. I will be answering them in due time. Until then please review and the next chapter will be up shortly._


	20. Chapter 20

**Title: **_Unexpected Life_

**Rating: **T

**Pairings: **_Sunstreaker/oc, Prowl/Jazz_

**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing, that belongs to Hasbro._

_Alright, I am posting the last two chapters of this story up tonight, because I think I've left everyone hanging enough. So enjoy!  
_

* * *

Sunstreaker activated his holoform and scooped her up into his arms gently, cradling Alex to him. "We must get her back to Ratc…" Jazz realized what he was saying and quickly closed his mouth.

None of them were really sure if any of their autobot friends survived the base attack.

Prowl activated his holoform and took Alex's head in his hands. "We have to get her some help." He said looking around the room. The holoform disappeared as he began walking around the room, looking through the trunks.

There weren't any useful weapons inside of then, except an energon whip and he suppressed a shiver if it was used on them. Jazz walked over and grabbed the whip from Prowl, sub spacing it.

"We may have to use it for getting out of here alive," he spoke and Prowl nodded his head.

"So what do we do now?" asked Sideswipe who was kneeling next to his brothers form.

The tactician turned back to the lamborghini brothers, while Jazz remained at his side. "We fight to get out of here and get Alex to safety."

"No offense Prowl, but your battle computer is out and we have no weapons, save for one energon whip and who knows how many decepticon's reside in this place," Sides pointed out. "It would take a fragging miracle to get us out of here."

The four fell silent, Sunstreaker still cradling Alex actually rocking back and forth slowly while they all thought to get out of there.

As if an answer to their problems a loud piercing siren sounded through the room and Starscream's voice came. "ALL DECEPTICONS REPORT TO THE ENTRANCE IMMEDIATELY."

The four mechs looked to one another confused as footsteps sounded outside the room and then the sound of fighting. "GET BACK HERE YA' PIT SPAWN."

"That's Ironhide," Sideswipe said making to the door. He pushed the open button and staggered back as a offline decepticon fell through the doorway. They all recognized it as Barricade crashed to the floor and in stepped Ironhide.

His blue optics glanced around the room looking to each mech in turn. He wasn't looking in the best of shape, his armor bent, dented and scratched in certain places as he walked up to Prowl.

"We are here to get you out," he grumbled spotting the yellow lamborghini holding Alex. "Let's go." His cannons were up and charged as Ironhide made his way slowly through the door again.

Sunstreaker had handed Alex to his brother and followed behind Prowl, with his brother behind him and Jazz bringing up the rear.

There was evidence of battle all over the hallway, with holes in the walls, bits of debris littering the floor as they moved. Ironhide had rounded a corner first, but then stumbled back as he took two shots to his left shoulder, energon leaking from his wounds. Prowl quickly pulled him back out of the line of fire, as shots passed by where he was standing.

"Come on autoscum, come out and play." Soundwave's voice filtered through their audios. "I know you have the girl. When I get my hands back on her I'll make you watch as I kill her."

His laugh echoed through out the halls, Sideswipe moving to place Alex in a surprised Prowl's hand. Then the twins took on a defensive stance, nodding at one another.

Before the other three autobot's could move both of them dived around the corner, Soundwave firing shot after shot. There was an angry roar a second later as both warriors tackled the decepticon as the three battle each other.

Ironhide looked around the corner and would have widened his optics if he could, as he watched the red and yellow mech pound the con to pieces, literally. The weapon specialist looked back to Prowl and Jazz, questioning them.

Prowl instantly spoke up holding Alex next to his spark. "They both have the need to destroy Soundwave after controlling her since she was last here."

"What do you mean controlling? Ironhide growled as a cry came from the con. "You were there when he took her away."

"That was before we found out he was controlling her," Jazz defended her looking back the way they had come. "He must have given her something to control her."

"Be that as it may, but I still don't trust her until Ratchet takes a look at her."

The weapon specialist looked back around the corner to see that Soundwave was no longer fighting back and both twins were supporting nasty looking wounds. Ignoring his own, Ironhide walked around the corner and began leading the way back out of the base.

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe took up their spots between Prowl and Jazz again, holding certain wounds as the weapon specialist continued.

Down another corridor they spotted Rumble lying in a heap, Sunstreaker giving him a good hard kick that sent him crashing into the wall hard. Despite the sounds of battle, they didn't meet another con as they made it towards the entrance.

As soon as they walked outside they were surrounded by more autobot's who had their weapons out and were firing at the seekers that flew above.

Sounds of battle was everywhere as they made their way slowly away from the base and towards a place of safety. The seekers quickly backed off though when the group of autobots came upon Optimus Prime.

Starscream called a retreat when he realized that they were losing the battle, leaving their base altogether. More autobot's came from the inside of the now abandoned base, each looking worse for wear having not recovered completely from the last battle.

Prowl continued holding Alex next to his spark chamber, while Optimus informed the four captured mechs what was happening. "The government has kindly found us another base after the destruction of the other one. We will head there as soon as this base has been terminated."

The five mech's then watched as the autobot's began disassembling the decepticon base, till there was nothing left."

"Autobot's roll out." Came the command. The tactician carefully placed Alex in Sunstreaker's alt form before changing himself and following behind the yellow warrior.

They had been driving for a few good hours, Optimus leading the way when he began slowing down. They all arrived at a abandoned air field, with a bunch of run down buildings scattered.

Sunstreaker followed Optimus as the autobot leader led the way to the med bay. Inside they found Ratchet, Wheeljack and First Aid rapidly working on other mechs who had been in worse shape from the old base.

Ratchet, instantly turned towards those who walked in. "You four," pointing to Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Prowl and Jazz. "on the berths." He growled checking over Bumblebee, who was offline on another berth.

Sunstreaker waited until someone had taken Alex out, placing her on a mattress on a counter. "First Aid, Wheeljack attend to the others, they can are stable and nothing more we can do," ordered Ratchet.

The two instantly did so heading to the other mech attending the wounds that were sustained during the battle. Ratchet in the meantime was now attending to Sunstreaker who was putting up a fight against him

Attend to Alex first, she's the one who needs more help." The medic shot him a glare, bringing up his hand and slamming it down on the mech's head, knocking him offline.

"WHAT THE SLAG?" cursed Sideswipe, leaping off his berth and standing next to his brother.

"I don't need anyone telling me what to do, especially your brother. You two have sustained damage more then Ironhide and I'll be slagged if I allow you both to go into stasis." The medic explained patching up a hole in the yellow twins leg. "Alex will have to wait until I fix you and your brother."

"but she's been out for a long time now." Sideswipe persisted.

"my scanners will pick up anything should the crisis arrive, but she is just asleep for now," growled Ratchet. "Get back to your berth before I give you the same fate as your brother."

Sideswipe growled but did as he was told keeping his optics on Alex who was still out cold on the mattress. Ratchet had finished with his brother rather quickly, moving over to him and began working on his wounds.

It was a long time before Ratchet finally finished with the mech's on the berths before making his way tiredly to Alex, who still lay out on the mattress. Activating his holoform he began checking her over, while his scanners began scanning for anything that was out of place.

His scanners picked up remnants of a foreign substance, something he recognized immediately. Soundwave had used it numerous times back on Cybertron.

Letting out a sigh he deactivated his holoform and walked out of the med bay. Ratchet made his way quickly to Optimus Prime's office.

The semi looked up from the datapad he was reading as the medic walked in, the door closing behind him. "What is the status Ratchet?" he asked.

"I have found traces of Soundwave's mind control formula in Alex. It seems she had no control over her actions at all, when she let the decepticon's into the base."

Optimus brought his left hand up and pinched the bridge of his nose. "This news is indeed most disturbing. How strong was the formula that he gave her?"

Ratchet shook his head. "I cannot tell, due to the fact that it seemed to have been in there since her kidnapping almost four months ago. It could have been strong them and just recently began dissipating as time wore on. But that's not what's bothering me Prime. It's the fact that I did not detect it then, and I almost missed it running through my scans."

The autobot leader brought up his hand again at the information his medical officer reveal. "Is she going to recover from this."

"It will take time, but eventually she will be fine. However, when she wakes up Alex will remember everything that happened to her and there may be repercussions along the way.

"What sort of repercussions?"

The yellow hummer let out a sigh. "It may be likely that she would go into a depression like state from all the wrong she has done to us."

"Alex might feel guilty, is what you're saying." The medic nodded his head as Optimus let out a sigh. "Then, we must do what we can to show her that she should feel no guilt."

"Alex is as stubborn as her guardian, so trying to get her to not feel guilty will be difficult, once she wakes."

"We can only try. Go get some recharge Ratchet, I'll have First Aid take the first watch." Ratchet nodded leaving the leaders office intent on doing exactly what Prime had suggested.

First Aid was already in the med bay when he walked in, grabbing some things from his office and leaving.

When Ratchet returned to the med bay after a long recharge, it was to find that Bumblebee was awake and First Aid running scans over him. "What's his diagnosis?" he asked his apprentice.

First Aid glanced to him then back to Bumblebee who was sitting up. "He's fully functional, just needing a good paint job to cover up the scratch marks."

"Very well, Bumblebee you may go." He told the camero who left a minute later, waving to them both.

Ratchet then turned to the others still on the berth noticing Sunstreaker waking up. He moved to the yellow warrior as his optics came online. "Has your repair system finished your repairs?" he asked the twin.

Sunstreaker looked to him before nodding his head. "Systems functional." He answered just as Sideswipe sat up looking around.

Ratchet nodded his head. "You and your brother are free to go." He made to turn away but stopped when a hand grabbed his arm and he turned back to the mech.

"Alex?" he asked looking towards the still sleeping form.

The medic jerked his arm away from him and walked over to the girl, running scans over her. "She's still out cold and probably will be for a while." He said finally when he finished his scans.

"Ratchet," First Aid spoke up from his spot next to Prowl's berth. The tactician was online as well, sitting up and listening intently to the others. "you should know that she had a few nightmares, I believe is the term and I had to restrain her from hurting herself."

Ratchet let out a hiss from his mouth at the information his assistant just release. It was a while before any of the mech's said anything, Ratchet being the one to break the silence.

"I was hoping that Soundwave's formula didn't work well on humans, but it seems I am mistaken. She will need to be monitored around the clock. First Aid go recharge, I will take over now."

First Aid nodded and left the med bay leaving the three, sitting mech's to watch Ratchet.

"What is going on Ratchet?" Sunstreaker asked attempting to get off the berth.

A low growl from the medic made him stop and stay. "Do you remember all those times when some autobots came back from being captured by the decepticon's? Most of them came back changed due to the experiments Soundwave did on them."

The twins nodded their heads, while Prowl watched Alex carefully who had begun to move in her sleep. "One of them was his mind control formula and the draw backs it had. Unfortunately, Alex is being subjected to it."

"Will she survive?" asked Sideswipe.

The medic shook his head. "I don't know, it's never been tested on humans before as far as I know."

"What are we going to do then?" the red lamborghini asked.

"Until I can know what is to happen she will be staying with me so that I can constantly monitor her progress." He moved towards her as he too notices her moving.

Activating his holoform he knelt besides her, running his scanners over and over to make sure he didn't miss anything and that everything else was functional. Sunstreaker, Sideswipe and Prowl's holoform appeared next to him, although Sunstreaker was closer then any of their others.

Ratchet finished his scans and sat down with the others, watching as Alex moved slightly in her sleep, her hand twitching and her mouth moving. He hoped Soundwave's formula didn't affect Alex emotionally; otherwise she would never be the same again.

She gave a whimper and her guardian grabbed her hand giving it a reassuring squeeze and the mech's saw as she clamed down a little, but it looked to be a struggle.

* * *

**Author Notes: **_So, if you want to leave me a review all you have to do is click the button underneath and let me know._


	21. Chapter 21

**Title: **_Unexpected Life_

**Rating: **_T_

**Pairings: **_Sunstreaker/oc, Prowl/Jazz_

**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing, that goes to Hasbro._

_Here it is the last and final chapter for this story. Yay, it's the end.  
_

* * *

The weeks had been adding up slowly and it was becoming increasingly difficult on everyone, mech and human alike. Ratchet noticed that Sunstreaker wasn't as polished as he usually was; instead a dull color to his armor had appeared on him.

The medic had a sickening feeling that the yellow mech was slowly killing himself and he could see it was causing his brother a lot of pain, even if they never said anything. He wanted to help the both of them, but he knew them to well that they would refuse his help.

It all became too much for him when the pair walked in after a shift and Ratchet nearly crashed as he saw how bad the two had become. On each of their once colorful armor black patches had appeared as they stumbled to the chairs they had dragged in one day, and collapsed on them.

As soon as they did Sunstreaker reached out his black hand towards Alex and to the medic it looked like a painful process. Making a quick decision, he placed a box down he had been holding and walked up behind the twins. Neither acknowledged him as they continued starring at Alex, as he brought up his hands and hit them hard on the head knocking them both offline.

"Ratchet to Prowl, please come to the med bay," he asked of the tactician.

"Prowl here, I'll be there quickly." Signing Ratchet began moving the two brothers onto a berth, having completed the task just as Prowl walked through the door. "What happened?"

"Both of them are very weak and sick. I've noticed it for a while now, but never said anything, hoping they would come to me for help. Seeing the black on their armor finally made me take chances of their anger instead of seeing them die." explained Ratchet as he began working on Sunstreaker.

Prowl had stepped up next to the medic and looked down at the golden warrior taking in the dull sheen and the spots Ratchet had said. "They will be under your care until they are fully healthy again."

"That's not the only problem I'm having," Ratchet shook his head looking over to Alex. The tactician followed his gaze before walking over to her and activating his holoform.

"She hasn't woken up yet?" he asked taking her hand in his. She neither moved nor made a sound when he did.

"No, there has been absolutely no change to her since her last nightmare almost over a week ago." Both cringed as they remembered how bad that was. Ever since First Aid had said that she had a nightmare they have only gotten worse, keeping Ratchet awake long into the nights. One had gotten so bad that she scratched herself badly making blood actually come out in a few of them. He had to literally restrain her, strapping her down to the bed while he tried to heal her wounds.

The wounds were now mostly healed, although a few would take another day or two to disappear entirely. Ratchet looked away and back down at Sunstreaker praying to primus that he didn't take any of the three in his bay right now.

"Sunstreaker." he nearly dropped his wrench when he heard the small whimper. He spun and walked towards the small figure laying on the mattress, whom Prowl was still holding her hand tightly a shock look on his own face.

"Alex." Both mechs looked to Sunstreaker whom had spoken the girls name.

"Sunny, Sides," this time Alex spoke both of their names.

"Alex," both lamborghini's answered at the same time. Ratchet looked between the three wondering what was happening when suddenly Alex's eyes shot opened. Instantly he activated his holoform gripping her other hand while Prowl continued holding the one in his.

"Alex do you know who I am?" asked Ratchet as the girl turned towards him.

She regarded the man in front of her looking over his features before turning and looking at the man next to him. "Prowl," she whispered. The man nodded and suddenly found himself with his arms around her as she cried loudly against his chest where she had buried her head. He looked to Ratchet who nodded his head and the two sat quietly as they waited for the girl to stop crying.

"I'm so sorry," she sniffed twenty minutes later when her crying had stopped. She continued to cling to Prowl who in turned held her softly while she spoke. "I could see myself doing things, but I couldn't control myself."

Ratchet was right next to Prowl with one hand on her shoulder. "Alex, what you did was not your fault. Soundwave is a powerful decepticon, who can have even the toughest mech fear him. None of us are blaming you and you shouldn't either."

"But, I could have killed...."

DON'T!" he snapped cutting off her thoughts. "Don't go down that path Alex. I've worked to hard to lose you again."

Prowl felt her grip tighten around his neck as she continued to cling to him. He brought up one of his hands and ran it through her hair. "They're all worried about you," he whispered "They've been waiting anxiously for you to wake up."

"Sunstreaker," she spoke.

"He's sick, let himself go when you weren't getting any better." he answered looking to the lamborghini. Alex pulled her head away and looked over at her guardian offline on the berth he lay upon. Her eyes then switched to his brother on the table next to him as she turned back to Ratchet.

"Since they're twins, what one feels the other feels. Sideswipe became sick because of Sunstreaker, then you woke up so I haven't had the chance to look at either of them yet."

"Can I see him?" she asked not taking her eyes off of her guardian. Ratchet's holoform disappeared as he gently picked her up and placed her softly on Sunstreaker's chest. He then went to stand in front of his helm and then Sunstreaker's optics came online, although they looked rather dull.

However, a hint of recognition came to them when he spotted her sitting awkwardly upon his chest. Alex let a small smile grace her lips. "Hey Sunny," she said softly.

"Alex, thank Primus your awake," he whispered.

Alex could barely hear him though. "Sunny, what's wrong?" She turned to Ratchet with tears in her eyes something that sadden the medic considerably. "Your not dyeing are you?"

A small chuckle escaped the warrior. "No, I'm not dyeing." His face suddenly looked serious and if she could move, Alex would have back away from that look.

"Sunny, you're scaring me."

He looked away from her not meeting her eyes. "It's hard trying to protect someone when there's a war going on. Just trying to protect you is challenging enough. I was built as a warrior and it's in my mainframe to be cold and uncaring towards decepticon's."

Alex turned to Ratchet and Prowl helpless, who they themselves didn't have a clue as to what her guardian was saying. She looked back to the yellow mech who had paused momentarily. "I believe it would be best for you if I was no longer your guardian."

At this she broke down in tears as Ratchet began yelling at the lamborghini. "YOU SLAGGER THIS TYPE OF REJECTION IS NOT GOOD FOR HER. IF SHE GOES INTO A DEPRESSION BECAUSE OF YOU I WILL FOR SURE CONVERT YOU INTO A TOASTER OVEN!" As he continued to yell at Sunstreaker, Alex in her weakened state tried to move away from him, Prowl seeing this picked her up gently cradling her to his spark.

He looked to the yellow warrior who's optics were offline and the continued cursing medic, who only seemed to get louder and louder. Prowl decided it was best to get Alex out of there and knew the medic was too busy to care who would check in later.

Being careful he left the med bay and began making his way to his and Jazz's quarters in the new base to save space for rebuilding. Jazz who had been lounging against the berth in the room instantly sprang up on his entrance asked what happened.

Prowl told him seeing the shock build in the saboteur visor as he took a seat gently on the berth, while the other mech sat next to him. Alex who had been crying had fallen asleep sometime during his explanation was curled up tight using the warmth from his spark to calm her. The two mech's sat that way watching as she slept, Prowl not wanting to put in her down for anything.

Ratchet arrived a few hours later the door to their quarters opening and closing as he stepped through. To them he seemed angry, but it soon dissipated as he took in Alex still curled sleep on Prowl's hand. "I have no clue what happened to make him say those words. I checked everything and couldn't find a thing wrong. Prime has been informed and he isn't to pleased with Sunstreaker at the moment."

He paused still keeping his optics on her still form. "He should not have said that to her it would only cause her more pain." He came closer holding out his hand. "Let take a look at her and then I'll go get the bed and bring it here."

Nodding Prowl pulled her away from his spark, a shiver running through her body and Ratchet took her and used his scans to check over her. Once done he placed her gently back in Prowl's hand who once again brought her close to his spark.

"The next few weeks will prove difficult I'm afraid and we can only hope she has not lost the will. I will be making frequent visits to make sure she stays healthy, but the rest I'm afraid is up to her. I shall go get the bed." With one last glance at the sleeping girl he turned and walked out leaving the two mech's alone once again.

Jazz once the door had closed pulled Prowl close to him allowing the tactician to lay his head on his shoulder. "Everything's going to be alright Prowl."

The second in command sighed. "No Jazz not this time." they both fell quiet just leaning against each other and trying to comfort the sleeping girl.

* * *

Indeed, what Ratchet had said that day was predicted in the coming weeks. Alex barely left the both the second and third commands quarters. Actually, she didn't leave it at all, not wanting to be seen with tears in her eyes. Everyday she cried and she would only allow Prowl or Jazz to comfort her.

Neither was willing to leave her alone at all. They had agreed to take different shifts, Prowl working early morning to mid or late afternoon, sometime bringing his work back to his quarters. Jazz would then report to his own shifts often coming in late at night.

Other autobot's would ask the two how she was, but all they got was a shake and a sad look from the two. Sideswipe after hearing what his brother had did, practically attacked him, landing him right back into the med bay and the brig after being released.

Since then, he avoided his brother at all costs and would often trying to see Alex, but Alex did not want to see anyone. Mikaela and Sam had often asked to see her as well, but Prowl or Jazz had to apologize to them and send the teens away.

Ratchet was having a fit just about every time he came back to the bay after going to check up on her. While Alex allowed him to check her, she neither listened nor acknowledge anything he said or done. He was ready to tear his CPU apart if she didn't get out of this state anytime soon.

Alex in the meantime sat on her bed staring at the blank wall across from her, like she had for the past four weeks or so. Or maybe it was a month, she didn't care anymore. It was silent in the room, Prowl working quietly on the berth a collection of datapads spread around him.

She knew he had important work to do and her being like this was not allowing him much freedom. Jazz and him have been so helpful and patient with her; she wondered why neither of them had kicked her out yet.

Turning her head she looked to the tactician who paused in his work when he saw her move. This was the first time she actually looked at him without tears in her eyes. Setting aside the report he moved closer to her, using one finger to gently caress her back. Alex relaxed against his finger when he did that finding it very calming at the moment. But, after a while she sat up straighter and turned to him. Again Prowl waited patiently wondering what she was going to do next.

Alex stared and then opened her mouth and said the first word in four weeks. "Jazz." it was quiet and horse from not using it in a long time. Understanding immediately Prowl quickly com the mech who appeared not long after looking anxiously. He took a seat besides the tactician and they waited for her to speak. "I want to leave the base." Whatever it was they were expecting her to say it wasn't this.

"But Alex you must stay here so that we can protect you." Prowl said.

Her head shook. "No, you and Jazz are busy and have work that you must do. I am not allowing you to do that work by sitting here day in and day out. I have thought about this a while and think it best if I'm not in the way."

Jazz spoke up this time. "You cannot mean that Alex, we like having you here."

She hung her head. "No Jazz I do mean it. You and Prowl are doing the best you can to try to keep me company and while I appreciate it, I don't want be in your way of your duties. I know you aren't spending times with your friends who are probably missing you as well. Please, don't make me stay here."

The two mech's exchanged a glance with each other. "Where will you go though?" asked Prowl.

"Where my family is stationed." she said simply. "But, I don't want anyone knowing except you two and Prime. I don't think I have the heart to say goodbye."

Again the two mech's exchanged a glance with each other. "All right Alex, I'll talk to Prime tomorrow," said Prowl. She nodded her head before turning to her bed and lying down on it, closing her eyes immediately after.

* * *

As promised Prowl got up the next day and went straight to Optimus who agreed to do so. Together the two commanders came up with a plan and Prowl relied it back to Jazz and Alex. She had agreed to allow Skyfire to become part of the plan and allow him to take her to the base.

The day before she was due to leave she allowed one last visit from Ratchet who was surprised to find her talking with Jazz as they discussed something. When she turned to him she nodded her head, which was his cue to check her over.

Alex waited as his holoform checked out her rapidly healing arm. When he was done she stood and gave him a hug, which stunned even him. "What was that for?" he asked returning the hug with one of his own.

"For everything," she replied turning away. Even though she was talking and walking around, he still wished she would get out of the room more. He nodded to Prowl and Jazz before leaving the room, thinking to himself that something just wasn't right about the situation. But, not coming up with any logical explanation he shrugged and headed towards his office wanting to finish the report about her progress.

* * *

That night Alex slept between Prowl and Jazz on the berth for some reason wanting to feel the warmth of their sparks one last time before she left. When she woke they were already up standing by the door and waiting for her. Casting a glance around the room she stood and walked into Prowl's awaiting hand.

Crouching down so that he could place his other hand on top of her covering her from any unwanted optics. Together the three made their way to the entrance only passing a somewhat awake Blaster who merely nodded and continued on his way.

Once outside they spotted Skyfire who stood a little ways away, the sun barely up yet. Prowl set Alex down on the ground who turned and regarded the two mech's. Instantly their holoforms appeared and she threw her arms around Jazz giving him a kiss on his cheek. He pulled back with a grin and giving her one last hug. She then turned to Prowl and did the same, but her hug lasted a little longer. "Thank you Prowl, for everything."

He smiled down at her. "Your welcome Alex and know that you are always welcomed back here anytime."

"I know, but for now watch over everyone and kept them out of trouble." He nodded and she let go turning to look at the new autobot base after the destruction of the old one. She looked away before she decided to change her mind and turned to Skyfire who was already in his alt mode.

Walking up she looked out one last time at the second and third command who waved to her. She waved her hand then using it to wipe a stray tear that had fallen as Skyfire closed the door.

He took off immediately and Alex allowed herself to let the tears finally flow, feeling it harder and harder to tell him to go back. But, this is what she wanted and she cast away any unwanted thoughts about going back. During the flight Skyfire engaged her into talking, although she more listened to him then talked. When she finally felt him descend she looked out one of his windows to see a huge military base below her.

He touched down lightly and opened the door as she walked out onto the runway where she was meet with Captain Lennox. They exchanged a few words before she turned back to Skyfire whose holoform waited a few steps away. Alex stepped up to him. "Thank you for flying me here."

"It was my pleasure and I hope you will come see us again soon." he replied. His holoform disappeared and his alt mode took off. Alex watched him go until she could no longer see his form anymore wondering when again she will see the autobots. Her thoughts answered her when the damn war was over and peace came to the land.

**The End**


End file.
